Opposites Of Attraction
by eirinatakebana
Summary: Yuuri doesn't get engaged with Wolfram right away. Though, on his very first dinner in his new world, Yuuri get challenged by the proud mazoku!From Yuuri's pov. Yuuri X Wolfram
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KYOU KARA MAOU**

**No profit made.**

**Hum, hum...Well, I wrote it a few months ago. It was supposed to be published instead of To Get Married Sooner...but I ended up postponing it :X but finally, I decided to give it a try and see how it'll work! influenced by the original first-narrative story. **

**In this fanfiction, Yuuri didn't slap Wolfram, the fiery petulant mazoku. But it doesn't prevent Wolfram from challenging Yuuri. Let's see how things will go between them!**

* * *

So, that was it! How could he make me feel like a hangman in a half-second?? I nearly slapped Angel across his beautiful face – that I rather punch if it was not so beautiful, matter-of-fact- but an explosion seemed to have occurred. Just in time to save this beautiful pale cheek from my hand. My wrath died in the next second.

" What is it?"

" Anissina!" growled eagle-eyed Gwendal, whom I avoid to look into the eyes, as his face blanched faster than you'd have time to say 'yes'. Anissina? Who's that? I scratched my hair in surprise, wondering _**who**_- or _**what**_- succeeded in scaring the scariest Mazoku man that Gwendal was. That _**who**_- or _**what**_- must be a freak. A genial freak. Maybe should they give me some tips about how to make me respect from that man that had, so far, looked at me as if I was nothing more than horse's shit.

Yes, that was what I represent to him. Horse's poop. I can tell you my ego had been quite broken down. Swatted away by the reverse of his big hand.

I sighed, forgetting my earlier ire and turned a questioning eye to Conrad. The latter, whose smile would make a crowd of girls die with joy, and I suddenly felt so self-conscious because I'll never, never have such a luck, just softly chuckled and reassured me:

" It's nothing, your Majesty. Anissina is one of our most...active scientists. She's Gwendal's childhood friend."

" And a very fine majutsu user," added as delicately as a breeze in summer ex-Queen Celi. She was the phantasm number one of every man normally constituted " You will meet her soon, your Majesty." She winked at me.

" Don't worry, Gwendal," my teacher-to-be, Gunter, said as he gripped Gwendal's shoulder with a gentle hand. " I'll go tell her to calm down for tonight. She shouldn't make such a fuss the night of your arrival, Your Majesty," he addressed me with his enchanting smile before he left the dining-room.

It's impossible to be surrounded by so many good-looking men at the same time, around a royal lunch, in such a huge medieval castle...Unless you're part of a cast for the next blockbuster of Hollywood. That's likely what is happening to me. Or not. My head hurt me, is taken in a sort of dangerous vertigo.

How could an average young Japanese teen, like **ME,** arrive in a new world and be proclaimed as the new Demon King? Was I really destined to such game-like stuff? Was my fate to rule over this country I know nothing about? It kind of feels like a bad joke, worse than the one about three guys trying to dive my head in the toilets. Ew. And however, that happened, to me, too. Seriously, was there an alliance against me, today?

" Huh!" Beautiful blond face suddenly cut the short silence that had followed after Gunter's departure; his green eyes- as green as the leaf of a tropical tree- peered at me with such dislike and despise that I couldn't help but feel nausea. His high-pitched voice made him sound, funny enough, like an angry baby lion. " You, you face of a mongrel, you dare to pretend to the throne of Shin Makoku without any knowledge of our history and culture! Ah, we'll see how it' ll work but don't you even think you'll have the task easy; I make a guarantee of myself to make you have your hands full!"

" Wolfy, Wolfy," intervened Celi, after sipping a bit of her red drink " for the moment, Yuuri is the new king, that you like it or not. You know that no one can disobey the orders of the great one! You're insulting his Majesty, here, so you're contesting Shinou's decisions. You do know what happens to people doing so, don't you?"

I swear his blood left his body to reach his angelical face to stay there. What a humiliation to be treated like a two-year old boy! But,come to think of it, until now, I have never seen Wolfram embarrassed at being treated and cuddled like a good mother's son. On the contrary, he seems so eager to please her!

Mister Heaven Creature just quietly sat back down in his chair, threw me another glance of dislike- and took back his silver fork to eat again. But, as I was still staring at him-because he looks like an a-Gyah! Not that word, okay??- like a thorned demon, he raised up all at once and tossed his handkerchief on the table.

" I apologize, mother, brother, for my premature leaving, but I can't stand _him_..." had he just spat when he said ' him' ?? " I will finish my dinner in my chambers!"

He wheeled around and left the dining-room. I stared, my mouth wide open, at the door that had just shut down behind him. I can't believe it. This guy...has really a serious ego problem. A major one. What a pain in this ass, this pretty kid who had dared to speak ill of my mother and...okay, Yuuri, calm down, calm down. Breath! I don't want to be remembered why I wanted to slap him but he better not insult my mother like this again!

Conrad let out a sigh and smiled sheepishly for a brief moment before saying:

" Wolfram is extremely proud of his lineage and...his Mazoku blood."

" I see that well enough," I said, still in shock.

Gunter, Conrad and even Celi told me I was the king to be of their beloved kingdom. But for Gwendal and Wolfram and for many other people who threw at me stones and other dirty things when I first came here, I'm not fitting their expectancies.

I tried in the end not to waste what remained of my good mood by enjoying my meal and listening to Celi's theory of free love, even if mister grumpy-glare was dining with me tonight.

* * *

Oh my Goodness! I'm feeling so eerily lucky! I blinked twice.

My bed was really what you call a king-size bed. A bunch of people could sleep in that large mattress. Long, green curtains surrounded the wooden frame. There were three blankets; one in satin, one in linen, the third and last one in velvet. A long pillow lay against the headboard. And I was tired like hell.

" YATTAAAA!!" was my first cry as I jumped in the bed, arms stretched up in the air. I landed with a soft 'poof' noise in the middle. Flipping on my back, I swayed my arms and legs like I would to do a snow angel. I took in deeper breaths.

" That's the best part of being a king. Having a huge bed for myself!" I so loved it.

This, however, didn't make me forget I had just left my world, my planet and my family. For how long? Two or three times I had to pinch my cheek to remember that I wasn't dreaming at all! I keep my fingers crossed in hope I wasn't worrying my mother, and my father...and Shouri at all. Conrad had told me my parents already knew.

Great. Just great.

Jeez. What kind of parents leave their child in a total ignorance about such an important issue?

I sat up and headed for the chair at the other corner of the bed. A set of blue pyjamas had been set down on it. Its texture felt soft and comfortable under my fingers. That must be a high-quality fabric. At the moment I was removing my white shirt, thus let me bare chest, a soft knock on my door reached my ears.

" Who's it?" I tempted, frowning.

" It's me Conrad, your Majesty!" I heard then. Relief washed over me and I told myself a little of company of that young, sweet man with his dazzling smile that surpassed the sun in term of brightness, wouldn't hurt me.

" Come in, Conrad!" I said, overlooking the fact I still hadn't slide my pajamas shirt on!

He slowly opened the door which made a screeching sound, and his head stuck out in the bedroom.

" Maj...oh, I didn't know you were taking off your clothes..."

" Nah, Conrad, it's okay! You can still come in"

He did as I shuffled with my pajamas top. " What's going on?"

" I wanted to ask you if everything's alright and if you need something."

" Uh...I think...I think it's okay, for now."

" Oh, and I also wanted to inform you: Wolfram is challenging you tomorrow." Conrad's face was my own reflection as a bored expression plastered upon his usually soft features. Seriously?!...What was up with that guy? Did he want so much to take my place as the next king?

" Gunter and I refused to put you in such a position, but Gwendal agreed and thinks it's a way to know if you're worth our thr..."

At that very moment, a commotion was heard, in the corridor, followed by women's cry of surprise, and a very beautiful blond boy whose wonderful green eyes would wake up the dead, made his sudden apparition in my bedroom.

" Just to t........" he trailed off, stared at me, and the super cute winner-look of his face vanished at the same time. I stepped back, feeling a shiver running down my spine, my hairs standing on end. My eyes bulged out when a red powder spread across his face. I could expect anything coming from that small energetic ball.

" W-w-what is that? You're naked! How insulting!" I quickly hid my upper body with my blue shirt. "You think you're home already? How dare you? Tomorrow morning, I'm challenging you!" he tapped at the long weapon at his hips " I would challenge you in a swords battle but you're a total dimwit, so I let you choose your weapon! I shouldn't give you too much mercy, but I can't let you die too easily so thank me for my generosity, so wake up early and get ready! The battle will be set in the court" he peered into my eyes:" Right, understood?"

As my obvious sweatdropping answered for me, a rather large smile made its way on his face full of satisfaction and he put his hands on his hips:

" Ah! You're feeling scared already? Good! It's nothing compared to what I'm preparing for tomorrow! Don't feel too relaxed, you may regret it later!" Can someone tell me what I have done wrong to him?

He stood there, for a few more seconds, to be sure that I had seen well the insolent smirk on his face, then whirled around to exit, his pride sending my tranquility ablaze. Once alone again with Conrad, I finished to dress and let myself fall on the big bed.

" Is he serious? Can't we cancel this...fight?"

Conrad glanced away before looking at me again. I had a really bad feeling.

" Even if I'm the ex-Queen's son, Gwendal and Wolfram belong to Noble Families. And they both agreed on challenging you."

That answered my question as I could only nod, thinking of the angel-looking boy... who would rather see me in a jail cell than upon the throne of his kingdom.

**TBC...**

**Poor Yuuri XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU**

**I make no profit from this fic.**

**Here is the second chapter. Its follows the canon storyline enough, but then, I'll start taking another turn for this fic. You will notice maybe Yuuri is a bit more "serious" in it, but I think the context gives him good excuses.**

**Yuuri's pov.**

* * *

Very early in the morning, I had to do some training with Conrad to be sure not to lose against Wolfram. I wasn't reassured at all, you've already bet on it, haven't you: I learned Wolfram had won a battle against three thieves two years ago . Which made him around 13 at that time (1)? It just ended up impressing me about how skilled he must be. This guy had all the qualities to make him popular in one of those salons held by the upper class society. But, I had to acknowledge that against him, he lacked good manners...when it comes to me and Conrad, his half-brother.

Just because Conrad had human blood it was enough for Wolfram to resent him. For that, I started to resent Wolfram, too. You don't hate someone just because they belong to another ethnicity. His attitude was worth my scorn. What's more, I wanted to win against him to erase this insolent, disdainful smirk off his face. I don't mind people having some contempt against me but he was that kind of persons you want to teach respect. And he insulted my mother...Seriously, however much beautiful he's...it doesn't make him privileged.

Something odd was stirring within me...A thirst for justice.

" Your majesty...It's time to take your breakfast!" I heard Conrad say. We had practised a bit of sword fighting and now, I was doing some gym to be more flexible.

" Okay! I'm getting hungry anyway!" when I saw the maid coming over us with a tray filled with good things to eat, my anger was washed away and I joyfully trotting towards the table she'd just set everything down on. Yum! Food in Shin Makoku doesn't look that strange, and it was as refined as the one I had on Earth.

My purpose today was to defeat Wolfram and I ate as much as I can to fill myself with enough strength to do so. Conrad was smiling at me, with a calm...affectionate way, as if he had always known me. I don't know what to think of it really, but in any way I didn't feel upset or worried about it.

It's as if his presence was already familiar to me and I accepted this feeling. I sort of felt special. However, my curiosity was arousing as he gave me a necklace with a blue pendant hanging to it.

"...what is it?"' I said watching with a growing surprise the soft light swimming inside the small pendant. I held the jewel between my fingers and got it closer to my face.

" It...it belonged to a dear friend of mine," Conrad answered with some hesitation. Did I dream or did I really see a glint of sadness in his hazel eyes? He masked it quickly. " It'll bring you luck. Believe me."

"...All right." I smiled. " It's really beautiful, Conrad...Wait, do you give me it? I mean...If it's from a friend of yours, I..."

He couldn't help but chuckle; I wonder then if he was that kind of persons who can cry then burst into laughter the next second.

" No, really, your Majesty, it has belonged to you since your birthday. I have been waiting for the right moment to give it back to you ."

" Back?"

" Never mind," Conrad answered, smiling warmly as he knew how to. My light panic must have gone not unnoticed. " I'll explain everything, don't worry and at any rate..." he said, turning around slightly. The day had come. Wolfram, Gwendal and Gunter had finally got up, too and were rejoining us in the court.

Well, they were walking straight towards us. The hostility was still in the two full mazoku blooded brothers' eyes. I was feeling right now I had a long way to go before they accepted me among them- I was still a bit confused about everything happening and my exact status in this world, though- but,their way to look at me just made me resolute about my decision.

I'd do the best I could... I didn't want to fight against Wolfram von Bielefeld. He just made everything difficult for us, for _me_ in particular, unfortunately.

" Have you slept well, caricature of a mazoku?" he asked out loud, stopping in his track, just before Gunter and Gwendal. His question had been totally scornful and even puerile, I dare say, but it had also been tainted with an extreme coldness. Ugh, you truly despised me that much, beautiful Wolfram? He had an angelic _perfect _face but when he opened his mouth to speak, you could only shiver at his insanities.

" Yes," I felt my jaws tightening. What more could I say? I didn't want that fight.

" Good. That'll be your last good night. Your next ones will be filled with nightmares as you will remember the day you were kicked ass by Wolfram von Bielefeld."

My mood darkened right away.

" Yoohoo, your Majesty, I hope you will handle everything well!I'm eager to see your first performance as a mazoku fighter!" said this charming blond woman approaching us. Celi! I hadn't even seen her coming our way. A bald soldier was carrying a wide chair, and set it down for her. "Courage, your majesty."

Oh my, I needed it. Badly. Wolfram's hands, despite his general frail look, seemed quite strong and steady. But he wouldn't win. Not with what I'm going to propose as a fight.

" When do we start, mongrel?"

" Please, Wolfram, restrain your language!" Gunter intervened, his cheeks red with some anger. "Whether your accept it or not, he's our king and you ought to respect him!"

" It's okay, Gunter," I said, smiling somehow awkwardly at him. Then I turned to look Wolfram straight in the eye " and my name is Yuuri." His insults didn't really affect me. But...I could start with that to be respected.

" Mh, whatever your name is, tell us what you have prepared! Unlike you who will have a day off with all the injuries you'll get, I have my work cut out. So hurry up," he added ruthlessly.

" Okay. Look at your feet."

Raising an eyebrow, he did so all the same. And noticed the white circle he was in, for the first time. I saw the surprise on his face and I enjoyed it.

" I drew it this morning. It is a circle for sumo fights. Let's begin."

And without saying more, I took off my shirt with pride. Sumo. I decided I would defeat him with that.

The pale cheeks of Wolfram went red, though, and his eyes grew wider. I hadn't expected that. Oh, well...He pointed his finger at me and acted as if he was seeing something indecent:

" What's...this?? what did you take your shirt off!!"

" It's sumo! In this noble and martial art, men only wear mawashi belts ! Hands and inward strength are all they need! The first one who is pushed outside the circle loses! Take your shirt off now!"

He stepped back, flabbergasted.

" No way! I won't! What did you think I was?"

Mh.

" Okay," I sighed. " You can let it on." I bet we're not all equal as far as propriety was concerned.

We both placed ourselves in front of one another, staring at each other firmly and hostilely and I could see Wolfram's feline grace as he knelt, ready to destroy me. I had said he looked like an angry lion baby. I couldn't say something else today because Wolfram had still the determination to suppress me, or less dramatically, jerk me of the throne.

" I will count until three," Conrad started, he was the closest to us. " Then, you will start."

My fist tightened while I kept my eyes on Wolfram's. Fire was dancing in his green gaze.

" One...Two...Three!"

Push!

Wolfram found himself outside the circle, his rear on the floor, large eyes staring at me in surprise. I bet his brain was working like a mad one to figure out what had just happened. As for me, I could only cheer up at my success.

" HA!" I raised up my fist in victory. " I won!"

" His majesty won!!" Gunter repeated under a shock mixed with wonder. " He won! Wolfram you have to acknowledge him as our king, now!"

" It's over, already?" Celi asked taken aback, her dainty hands clapped together. " Aw...I thought it'd last longer...But at least, we know King Yuuri is very capable. Congratulations on your success, your Majesty!What do you think, Wolfram, Gwendal?"

I couldn't wait but see more of what was expecting me.

" I hope everything's all right now?" I said, looking at Wolfram who was gathering his disembodied spirit " I won...So..." even if he didn't like me at all, he could now at least respect me, right...?

No, it wasn't right. Under my stunned eyes, Wolfram slowly raised to his feet, a dark aura floating around him like an evil spirit. Oh...It didn't feel good at all. And my fears were confirmed:

" It's not over yet," he hissed, looking at me again, his eyes glazing wrathfully. " I can't accept such a horrible, childish, _easy _victory!" What? Wait, was he not the one to think he'd win against me easily? " You want to be the king of this country? Fight with its weapon, wimp!"

And he unsheathed his sword. And I couldn't be more afraid.

" What? Wait-wait, what are you doing? I-I won!"

" Your majesty!" Conrad shouted at me and I saw him throwing my sword to me. I caught it and winced at it weight. " Watch out!"

Wolfram ran in my direction, his own sword raised high in the air " Die, impostor!" Despite the terrible fear that overcame me, I swung up my weapon and thwarted his blow. His strength was immense. I felt shudders running down my spine again. Did you hate me so much, Wolfram von Bielefeld?

We exchanged several blows, our swords clicking unceasingly for a few seconds before we tried to knock each one over.

" I can't wait to see you beg me for mercy when I make a fool of you!" he let out.

He started to really, really upset me, that little insolent lion! I replied as an answer, panting:

" I'm sorry to disappoint you but it seems you still haven't succeeded in doing so!"

He frowned deeper, and his hands loosened around the handle. I therefore pushed him away from me again and showed him how to hold his sword:

" You aren't very firm when you're holding it!" Years of baseball practice made me a very _good_, motivated player! " Hold it like this!"

" Don't joke with me! Stop this nonsense!" Wolfram said angrily and then he raised his hand, palm facing the sky. A weird thing appeared above it. Wait...Was it fire?!! I couldn't answer and Wolfram took advantage of it to say to me:

" Now that you have gone across the limits of my patience, I think you're deserving the last punishment," he smirked slightly, his perspiration covering his forehead. " What about a dance with fire, my wimp? Just a taste of justice! "

" What...WHOOOA" I vaguely heard Gunter shouting at Wolfram to cease his ill treatment towards me, but the raging fire was hurling at me with a frightening roar.

Before it could wrap me under its mortal envelop, I hastily bent down, my arms around my head, but couldn't avoid it to graze my skin a little. Next, a woman screamed and I turned around promptly, my blood freezing at her yell. The others had gasped, too.

The ball had reached her while she was apparently walking in an open hall way, carrying clean laundry with her. The fire ball had been extinguished with something, but my brain could only remember the second she passed out, pale as death, fright written all over her face.

An innocent woman had been hurt because he was too idiot to stop himself.

I couldn't be angrier. " Is it what you called justice...?" I turned around slowly to face him. I felt myself dizzy, even with a shaking ire, but something powerful and irrepressible woke up coming from my deepest being. Resisting was useless. How could he have acted so carelessly and unfairly? How could he have let his hatred take over his reason? This selfish behaviour was out of my understanding and I felt eager to give him back his _justice_.

" I didn't w-want to harm her..." Wolfram stuttered, stepping back, his face paling at something which was obviously menacing him. His words were the last things I heard.

* * *

" ...And this was the way the fight ended. You are with no doubt the king." Gunter's words had something magical ringing in my ears like mysterious bells. Did I really...change myself into the Maou? A being with longer hair and amazing powers? Was I...him?

I could ponder over this for hours, trying to gather the pieces together. I didn't believe in this kind of things not long ago. I refused to believe I had such magic between my hands. I was nothing less but Shibuya Yuuri, an average, normal Japanese teen who liked baseball. Watching my life taking another turn was troubling, even disturbing. I don't know if I really appreciated this idea.

Conrad's blue pendant seemed to respond to my internal turmoil and something warm soothed my fear. I took in a deep breath. Everything will be fine, seemed to hum an inward voice. Was it you, the Maou? Eeegh! Don't scare me like that! Or...maybe...This voice had rather a feminine edge...

" W-what about the girl?" I asked. " Is she fine?"

" Don't worry. Gwendal saved her in time. He created an invisible barrier that destroyed the fire just before it could affect her. She's alive and she also thanks you."

" Ahahah, g-great. Though, Gwendal is the heroic one, here! Hehe..."

" Ah, someone wanted to watch over you while you were resting, your majesty..."

And Gunter retrieved himself out of my view to let me see who was standing near the window. A beautiful golden-haired boy with deep green eyes that reminded of pure emeralds, his body lean and well shaped, a blue outfit covering him, soldier of the country, son of the ex-queen, and a deep-rooted taste for despising and criticizing me. Arms crossed over his chest, a frown marring his face, back straight, his attitude was extremely proud.

Wolfram von Bielefeld who wanted to suppress me because I'm human and not good enough for him.

My eyes hardened. His as well. He pointed his nose in the air haughtily as he looked away.

" Hmph."

What, again? Have a hard time accepting your defeat, Wolf?

Gunter couldn't help but smile at both of us, and leaned forward to whisper:

" He may not like you...or even try to...but as a loyal soldier of the kingdom, he'll try his best to serve you and help you now that he knows you're the king."

After how Wolfram treated and called me, it was difficult to believe Gunter's words...but I guess everyone deserves the " there's more than meets the eyes" thing. I think I'm ready to see the best in him, if he let me, though.

**TBC**

**(1) Yuuri, here, isn't aware of how Mazoku age yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU**

**Not my property, no profit made.**

* * *

I wanted to finish my breakfast as soon as possible in order to go to the port and go on board with Conrad to search for the Demon sword. Yes, you've heard well; there's a special sword for me! It's a legendary one; Shinou the first king used to own it and fight with it. Wow, it's totally awesome. It's a several-thousand year old sword and I'm going to have it, now! It was just an overwhelming feeling as it felt unreal and too amazing for a simple teenager like me. It is said it was released in Van Da Via. An isle where, if you fall in love with one of the girls there, the volcano may wake up and erupt.

" Shouldn't we avoid the girls, then? You know...if I meet one there...and she's too pretty or too nice...I may, you know..." _Fall in love_...I felt my cheeks turning red. They burnt. Conrad gave me an amused smile.

" No, it's all right, your majesty. It's just a legend. It comes from the folklore of this small island. Nothing scaring to fear, I promise, and don't forget I'm by your side." He rested his hand upon my shoulder, still softly smiling at me. His teeth are dazzlingly white. This time, I felt my cheeks blushing for another reason but I rather keep the reason for myself.

We made our way to the stables where our horses had been prepared for us. I was still not truly good at riding, but thanks to the lessons I've been given by both Conrad and Gunter, I manage to control my horse, Ao, that seemed to love me now. Conrad had said, with a small chuckle, that Ao was in love with me...

If it's a joke...Well I found it lame- but I had smiled back at him in response.

" Remember your majesty, we have a few hour-riding to the port, then, we'll be shipped in a simple boat to the island. As soon as we arrive there, we'll find a good inn to rest in and continue our search."

" Great!" I felt eager, it sounded like a nice adventure to make with him " here we go!"

" Farewell your majesty, I hope you'll come back in one piece, safe and alive!!"

I turned around, surprised and frowning at that snivelling tone: Gunter, from the front balcony, was waving me good bye with his kerchief. Why do I have this sudden picture of a fiancée saying good bye to her lover? I shuddered, and forced myself to wave back with a smile. Then, I instantly turned around and we rode out of the courtyard.

" Hey."

Both Conrad and I swivelled our heads to the left and- oh! Surprise!- caught sight of Wolfram. Wolfram.

He was seriously too beautiful for his own good. I always found out that the most beautiful persons in the world could be the ugliest too if they were not good persons in the inside. But , no matter how badly Wolfram treated me, and the flaws he showed me to annoy me, I couldn't find him ugly. I wonder if he has a girlfriend...I have none, to my chagrin, and I hope to date one soon, even if I was just a mere boy who liked baseball.

" Wolfram, what are you doing here?"

He had been obviously waiting at the doors of the court, on his white horse, and was now facing us as he got closer to us.

" Gwendal told me to go with you to watch over..." he turned his eyes at me and looked at me with much condescension " this wimp."

" Wolfram," Conrad replied with a warning tone " respect him, too."

The blond glared at me.

" Even if he's our king, he's still a good-to-nothing. He can't protect himself: he can't sword fight, and he can't summon the Maou whenever he wants. You'll need me to protect him, Weller-kyo."

" What's wrong with you! I can take care of myself, if I bother you so much, you can still go back to the castle."

We stared at one another. I thought he was going to say something back but he superbly ignored me instead.

" Let's go, Weller," he uttered before riding ahead of us. Conrad and I exchanged a glance then sighed. Well, I bet we'll have to put up with mister Arrogance.

* * *

At last, after two hours of riding, my butts a bit sore, we arrived at the port. There were many people, and Conrad previously disguised me with a red wig, and brown lenses. It had been weird, yet funny to see what I looked like in his small mirror. It was another Yuuri. Conrad helped to climb up the tiny wood stairs of the ship. As for Wolfram...well, Wolfram is Wolfram. He's still ignoring me. It's as if I didn't exist. As I was pondering over his behaviour towards me, I didn't realize I bumped into him as we descended the stairs leading towards the cabinets.

Wolfram whirled around and glared at me.

" Ah...excuse me," I stuttered, stepping back at the annoyance dancing in his eyes.

" Wolfram, calm down," intervened Conrad a second time as he opened the doors for us. There were three beds and nothing was luxurious. Only simplicity met my eyes. Some wardrobes, a table, a contiguous tiny bathroom...I think it will be okay, it's almost the first time I am travelling by sea!

I chose the bed near the window and sat down upon it but Wolfram, still frowning, ordered me to switch beds.

" You will be in the middle, it's better for me and Weller to protect you like this."

As I remained silent, he hardened his stare:

" Hurry up!"

I almost jumped at his tone. I was going to meekly obey him and do as I was told, but something stirred within me. My breath laboured, I raised to my feet and kept staring into his face. I saw some surprise in his eyes because I'm sure he didn't expect me to react like this.

" You could have told me so in a kinder way," I said. Really! I'm not his dog or a precious toy to toss and play with the way he wants! He crossed his arms:

" If you were not that dumb, you would have reacted quicker instead of staring at me like a dead fish!"

I took in a deep breath:

" Sorry not to be the king you wanted but you better behave well with me, I'm not going to let you crush me for the simple reason you don't appreciate me and my lineage! I have nothing against you!" Except for the fact he hadn't respected my mother. But if I put that aside, I held him almost no grudge. So why did he keep looking at me so dirtily? " ..let's try to be friends, okay?" I said 'okay' with a more timid tone, oddly. He gazed at me with a diminished frown, surprise increasing, and unfolded his arms. I held my hand for him. He looked at it, then, back at me.

" Mph. I guess friending with an old but honourable soldier would be much better than you."

He turned around to go to the bathroom, and left me frozen in place... It's only when Conrad let out a sigh of tiredness I came back to reality.

" I think you should not look after him, your majesty." He smiled softly, yet, I could see some sadness in his smile " It's hard to win his trust, even harder to keep it. Moreover, I'm sure that your personality will win over him, someday."

He started to unpack our suitcases, and I decided to change my gears: only riding for two hours made me transpire much and it was hot today. I decided to follow Conrad's advice and not to care about Wolfram. After all if he wanted to be disagreeable with people, it wasn't my problem. I found nice clothes to put on, and Conrad helped me to make me look smart according to the nobles' standards here. I nodded as I approved of his choice. He was well dressed, too. Wolfram got out of the bathroom, and the first thing that hit me was how pale and sick he looked. He didn't look at us and toppled down upon his bed, near the window, belly facing the mattress.

" How...?" I started. Conrad sighed again with annoyance:

" That's why I'm trying to understand why Gwendal sent him with us, he knows Wolfram is seasick! He's going to be more a burden than a help," he said.

" Seasick?!!"

" S-Shut up..." Wolfram grumbled with a husky voice. " I'm fine."

" You should...eat something sweet...like yoghurt."

" Don't talk about food! It makes me want vomit, so shut up."

Okay, okay, I'll do as I was told so.

There was going to be a ball party, and I felt a bit nervous because I haven't really been in those kinds of things in my whole life. I don't know who will be there, if I will have fun... But I guess we should entertain like this until we arrived to Van Da Via. I let Conrad guide me to the upper part of the boat and I marvelled at the beauty of its decoration. Coloured lights were disposed everywhere, long curtains were arranged so that we had a kind of arbour above the dancing place...My admiration stopped there, though: people were disgusting. How could they throw the bones of the eaten chicken wings on the ground as if it was a rubbish? I emitted a small "ew"then walked away from them. Conrad advised me which wine and treats to taste. I know I made him look like a baby-sitter but I could rely only on him. When I'm better as a king, _well if I'm really a king,too_; I'll be more independent.

Ahh, Yuuri, you might as well enjoy the party and get some fun! I'd give myself a rest tonight from the serious thoughts and matters and observe my new world! I started tasting everything and I got a few strange glances from young ladies. Suddenly, one of them, frighteningly very muscular, and er...very tall, headed towards me, her big breasts almost dancing in her walk. I dropped my chicken wings.

" Oooooooooh, a new one!! you're so cute!!" she said clasping her hands together. It was crazy how her biceps showed more when she leaned forward to talk to me. Her hair was orange, and her eyes blue. I would have considered her a very beautiful woman if she didn't have so much make up on her face. " What's your name, sweetie?" She asked as she caressed my jaw line. I shivered.

" I'm...Florian", I remember Conrad and Wolfram and I had to hide our true identities.

" Florian! How delicate...may I have this dance with you? You're the most suitable man I've seen so far..." She batted her eyelashes.

I don't want to look smaller than my partner.

" Oh, Florian!" YEAH, Conrad to my rescue!! I wheeled around to look at him coming at us, an old man and a blond girl with him.

" I'm presenting you Heathcliff and his daughter Beatrice. Mister Heathcliff, here's my master Florian Dugalet. They met me a few months ago on the same boat. They travel a lot."

" Ah, nice to meet you," I said shaking his hand. He looked like a nice, well-educated man. He smiled at me and asked in a soft tone:

" Please, will you grant my daughter a dance? She's getting bored and I want a nice young man to be her dance partner for the night."

Beatrice stared at me with her huge blue eyes. So much intelligence in them. I nodded, a bit flustered. It was going to be my first dance and I can't say I'm a good dancer. She promptly took my hand and led me among the dancers who chuckled at 'how cute and young we were!'. I tried to ignore them and began to dance with the blond girl. She was almost taking the lead and it kind of scared me. I felt ashamed too! While we were waltzing, she was looking at me intently, making me wonder what she was seeking in my appearance.

" Do I have something on my face?" I asked after a while.

" No...But your eyes look fake."

...When I was saying she was intelligent... I paled and started to laugh nervously.

" Ah aha ha...no...um, they're my eyes, for real!"

" Yes...but..." she stopped, stared at me then shook her head. " Never mind, I'm sorry to bother you, mister Florian. I'm glad you're a good dancer. The other boy, near the table, wanted to invite me to dance but I already danced with him a few months ago. He's bad at it and he ended up crushing my feet two times."

" Ahaha, I guess he's not that good. Well, I'm pretty happy you found me pleasant enough to dance with. How many times have you travelled by ship this year?"

" Five times, with my father only. I lost my mother. My father and I loved her very much. Even if he misses her, he's happy again. He told me he wished me a good marriage too when I'm an adult."

Such sweet words were enough to melt my heart. I smiled down at her and nodded:

" I hope too for you..." Someone jolted all of a sudden and I stumbled against her. I quickly stepped back and glared at the drunk couple behind me. They didn't apologize as they didn't pay attention to me. Well, in their state, it was pretty normal. I then looked at her again:

" Are you fine? Did I hurt you?"

" No...but...your left eye is black now."

My eyes widened and a sudden sensation of cold ran in my body. She kept staring at me with stupefaction, and the memory of Gunter telling me how black hair and eyes were rare in this world violently came back in mind. I turned away from her, searching for my lens that must have fallen somewhere around but couldn't find it. I grew panicked!

" I'm sorry, Beatrice, I must go, now!!"

And, hiding my left eye with my hand, I almost took in a sprint. Here was Cinderella leaving the ball before midnight. What a horrible feeling...I wanted to show that to Conrad but I found him dancing with the blue-eyed woman who flirted with me and I could see how close they were.

Really, Conrad? Is she your type of women?

I didn't try to know the answer as I rushed back to our bedroom. The lamplights were on, and I headed toward my bed after I carefully closed the doors. I took off my right lens and looked at myself into the mirror. I saw a light irritation in my left eye as if my contact had been taken off roughly.

I sighed. I guess it was the end of the ball for me. It's a pity: I started to get fun.

Wolfram got out of the bathroom, his body wrapped underneath a thick white peignoir, his curly golden hair drying underneath a white towel. He slightly startled at seeing me but then chose to speak:

" So what? Already coming back from the party? You couldn't stand the crowd?"

" No...I lost one of my contact lenses."

" As it was expected from a wimp," he said triumphantly.

" Hey, I'm not a wimp! Someone wasn't careful enough! They were drunk and jolted me." It's not my fault for God's sake!Tossing my complaint aside with a mocking look, Wolfram sat in front of the mirror standing on the table, and unwrapped the towel around his head. His damped hair fell around his head like a gold rain. Its colour captivated me. He started to comb his hair, daintily as if it was the most precious thing to him. His gestures were so graceful. I recognized in him Celi's son.

" What?" he asked sharply, looking at me in the mirror. I saw his green eyes directed at me.

" Nothing." I turned away. We will never be friends, I'm afraid. How could Gunter and Conrad expect me to get along with him when he was only rude and disdainful towards me? I'm more than ready to try to accept Wolfram as a friend, or at least, an adviser, but it wasn't the same for him.

Kings don't always have loyal servants or " friends"... so how do they do? Do they fire them? Or do they put up with people as conceited and cold as Wolfram?

" What are you thinking about?" He suddenly asked me.

" W-what?"

" I asked: what are you talking about?" it obviously bothered him to repeat things. So I would have to be careful about that.

"...Nothing...Just insignificant things."

" Mph. Well, if you want to daydream you can still go to the bathroom, because I'm going to switch the lights off and have my rest. Or you can join Weller...where is he already?"

" He's still at the party," I answered as I watched Wolfram walking slowly towards his bed. " Are you feeling better?" I enquired.

As he was lifting the blanket on his bed to slide under it, he stopped in his movement and I wonder what I have done again. I couldn't help but sigh. He stared at me with an undecipherable feeling, then lay down.

" I'm fine, of course... Decide what you want to do now! I want to sleep!"

" O-okay, okay...I will take a shower, then, I think I'm going to sleep too."

I rose from my bed then headed towards the bathroom. It was so tiny that I had to take care of not making noise as I undressed. I saw golden threads upon the floor, and I understood it was Wolfram's hair. I picked them up then threw them in a dustbin. The shower I then took relieved me a little. A towel around my waist, I went back to the bathroom, the lights still on, and rummaged through my clothes to find pyjamas. I then slip then on. Wolfram whose back was facing me asked me if I was finished.

" Yes."

" Thank God!"

He pushed on a button located near his bedside table then we were plunged in the dark. It was very silent, except for the soft sounds of music and laughs and the waves outside.

" Good night," I said mechanically as I'm used to when there are friends at home, for birthdays or things like that. Wolfram didn't respond.

He must be the only one sleeping because he made no sound, and my eyes were still open. I think I'm too stressed over the events that had occurred. I miss my family, I worry for them, and I wasn't crowned King officially.

Conrad came back a few hours later, gingerly entering the bedroom, and trying not to make noise. He checked on us and asked quietly why I didn't stay long and I answered him. He smiled, I could see it thanks to the small candle he had lit and put upon the table between his bed and mine, then went to the bathroom to wash himself. When he came back, he dressed himself with his own pyjamas, and lay down.

" Sleep, your majesty. Wolfram and I will watch over you, don't worry."

" I don't worry...But okay...Good night, Conrad, sleep well."

" Sleep well, too, your majesty..."

" And about this woman you danced with... Is she your girlfriend?..."

He emitted a quiet amused laugh then the room was silent again. Conrad's presence must be soothing my fears because I instantly felt drowsy, sleep dragging me in its depths...

* * *

I opened my eyes and after a few seconds, a natural surprise took over me. It was still very dark...Was it not supposed to be morning? I rolled on my side. Frustration increased within me as sleep refused to take me with it.

" Not sleeping?"

It was then I distinguished a very small candle lit near Wolfram's bed. He was sitting against the headboard and was...reading?

"...No...I just woke up. And you?"

" I'm in surveillance. Conrad must rest; like this, he can look after you then."

...How thoughtful of him. He was the one to despise _Weller_, wasn't he? I guess he did that as a soldier too.

" Thanks," I muttered. He ignored my gratefulness, and turned a page of his book. I guess he didn't want to talk to me, and I couldn't be loud because Conrad was asleep. So again, I tried to reach dreamland as soon as possible but I kept tossing and turning. It was clear I couldn't sleep.

" I'm going to walk a little above," I said finally, taking in a sitting position. " It'll help me to sleep."

" And do you think you can go there on your own?" he asked, closing his book. I sensed both astonishment and mockery in his voice. " People will find out about you! You want to ruin Weller and my work by such a whim?"

" No, I didn't mean that! I can't sleep and I can't remain still, I need to walk a little."

There was a pause. I heard him exhale a long breath.

" Fine, I'll go with you. I can't ask Conrad to accompany you and I can't let you go alone, like an idiot. So I have to follow you."

A warm feeling washed over me.

" Aah...thank you. I swear we won't stay long outside, we'll be back in the bedroom soon."

" Hurry up and put your shoes on."

...Yes, captain Wolfram...

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU**

**It is not my property. No profit made.**

**WARNING: a bit of violence.**

** Yuuri's pov again.**

* * *

The night was chilling and I found myself glad to have a light blanket rolled around me as a protection. The cold though didn't prevent me from seeing the beauty of the night, here, in a different world. This was particular because no night in Earth looks like this one. I raised my head to watch the dark blue sky, so dark that it appeared nearly black, with a few constellations shining here and there.

Some travellers had had the same idea than mine; they were walking and talking and not paying attention to me. For my safety, I had to put my wig and lenses on again, otherwise, mister Wolfram would pester me. He kept a distance so he wasn't that close. Seeing how cold and reserved he was with me made me feel like a leprous man and it made me wish to say to him to return to the bedroom if he couldn't stand me.

His attitude reminded me of something that more or less chagrined me: it was when at school; girls, mostly the beautiful ones, ignored me because I'm not the most handsome boy...DAMN!! Is everything so based on looks nowadays?! It felt so unfair! And...er, now that I realized I had compared Wolfram's behaviour with theirs made me shudder.

" You want to vomit?" Wolfram asked with an annoyed tone. " If so you should have said it sooner!"

" No...why are you saying that?" why is he always associating me with repulsing ideas?

" Your eyes are wide open and you are pale. You have the symptoms of someone who wants to vomit."

Oh, if only you really knew why I looked like that. I rolled my eyes and got closer to the edge, probably making Wolfram upset by ignoring him. He's just got a taste of his own medicine, ahaha. The sea was calm and even soothing but its mystery- built over thousand years of history- drew me towards it.

" Wolfram...is there some legend here about the sea? Do you have stories about mermaids and such?"

I looked at him again, smiling and waiting for his answer. He must be someone with a solid and great education, that's why I bothered myself to ask him. I hope he doesn't mind and that he will have the amiability to answer me. But, as soon as he frowned and gazed at me as if I've grown a second head, I know I should have shut up. My eyes rolled, a second time.

" Okay, okay," I sighed, looking into the sea again. " I will ask Conrad..." I started to get used to his attitude but he still tires me.

Thanks to the moonlight and the few lamps around, I saw a shadow sliding closer and closer to my left. As I lifted my face, I saw Wolfram who had got strangely- and why, pleasantly?- closer to me. Oh, now, I can safely say I don't smell that much if he dares being next to me.

" There are legends about the sea, of course..." he eventually said, quietly, and pensive, as if memories were coming back to him. I looked at him, already fascinated about what he could reveal to me but these superb green eyes of his were directed at the softly moving water beneath us.

" One includes a double black," he continued. Oh, really? " It was said a pretty boy with hair and eyes black like ebony was often alone. His parents were fishers, so he often helped them to sell what they had caught. Thanks to that, they had a good living but the boy didn't have many friends to play with. He went everyday to the sea side to admire the sunset or the waves. One day, while he was amusing himself with throwing small stones into the sea, something popped out of the water before disappearing again . The boy stopped what he was doing, and not sure of what he had just seen, remained motionless until it began again. And then, the thing that had appeared just in front of him appeared again: he thought first it wast a beautiful boy with long curly blond hair," I watched as Wolfram flipped his own hair with pride as if he had found gold, which made me inwardly giggling " but then, the blond "boy" quickly swam to the beach and let the double black saw something that almost made him faint: a fish tail. The blond boy had a fish tail instead of legs. Can you guess the shock it must have been to him? No, you don't, you're too much of wimp," This time, I saw Wolfram inwardly giggle. " Well, then, day after day, they started to get along, even if they didn't speak the same language. But the fisher's son was an idiot, he hadn't realized the way the strange male creature was looking at him and then, falling in love with him. While he thought the mermaid was only babbling, he didn't understand at the beginning that the mermaid was trying to explain to him that when he threw a stone at his head, it made him his fiancé."

I blocked...His fiancé?...What? It was a gay male mermaid? Um, it sounded quite amazing in my ears. I almost held my breath, but what was the most surprising it was how Wolfram looked casual and cool with it. If this story belongs to their culture, well...it is then quite natural that they aren't that shocked with this kind of things.

" One day, the double black, who had made a friend in the village, decided to bring her to the sea and maybe present her to his mermaid friend. But the latter sensed the other presence and feared it. He then spied on the couple, hidden behind the rocks of the cove. He was profoundly crushed by the way the double black was looking at the girl and even holding her hand. He then made up his mind: he would disappear and not see him again.

The fisher's son waited and waited for him to show up again, and the girl was not his girlfriend anymore. He knew something was wrong and he wished to talk with his friend. Nights had become forlorn, sleeps hard to find... One day, he succeeded in finding him sleeping against rocks. He then tried to wake him up but when he realized the mermaid was going to escape him, the fisher's son just held him close and asked him what was wrong. They could only understand each other with a few words that they'd taught to each other, and their eyes.

" You...love me? Is it this?"" the double black asked. He could only figure out the mermaid's answer as a yes. So, he made himself a choice, some nights after this encounter. He would follow him in the sea. As soon as he decided what he wanted to do, he was changed into a mermaid, and he followed the blond. His parents never saw him again.

Since then, it is said a bunch of sea creatures with blond and black hair can be found in the sea. As they were made out of a pure love, a lot of people believe it is bad to catch them."

What?

" They made babies, in case you didn't get it," Wolfram said, eyeing me as if my lack of personal understanding was an offence to him. I nodded, not sure of what to do. It had been weird, yet very touching to see Wolfram soft and dreamer like any other normal person...Are you romantic, Wolfram?

"...um...was the initial mermaid creature the one to lay the eggs?" I tempted...somehow fearfully.

Ooops, shut up, Yuuri, shut up. I did offence him now, Wolfram was glaring at me with very sharp daggers.

" They don't lay eggs like fishes, you wimp! They make love and get pregnant like mazoku and human beings!"

Er, why was this discussion taking a direction I wasn't feeling quite at ease with? I stepped back.

" Okay, okay...I didn't know..." My sudden fear of Wolfram made me look away. I cooled down when I saw he wasn't going to tear my eyes off.

" Thank you for telling me about that," I said after a silent while between us " I...I am glad you shared something with me..."

" Yes, I don't want you as my king but I have to deal with you. The least I can do is to teach you about our history and civilisation."

" Thanks for your effort," I tried a smile at him.

" Mph. It doesn't mean I appreciate you so stop deluding yourself about becoming friend with me."

I already knew that even if his constant reject felt harsh and undeserved. I wanted to talk with him about how much this story made me think of a certain fairy tale written by Hans Christian Handersen, and by this way have a nice exchange with him and make our "relationship" progress in a good way, but a strange noise stopped me.

I turned my head back towards the sea. It was as if a wale was howling through the night with both incredibility and despair...but the despair soon changed into slight hope and I perked up my ears to hear that. The waves became more impressive. Wolfram was in pert too and got closer to me until his arm touched mine. As for the passengers awaken around, they were as frozen in place as we were. All were intently listening to the strange song...

However, I saw nothing. Nothing in the sea. Just the reflection of the moonlight, though the stars seemed to have disappeared from the water mirror.

" Stay behind me," I heard Wolfram warn me while pushing me backward with his arm. I made a simple, stupid 'huh' but obeyed him. I mustn't forget he's a soldier and he knows this world better than I ever will.

Like us, people had drifted closer to the edge where the eerie, even sound came from. My breath, suddenly, itched while my heart started beating quicker. I caught sight of two red rounds under the water, like evil eyes.

" Wolfram, you too, step back," I said. He looked at me, with a frown of annoyed curiousness:

" What are you mumbling about?"

The luminous red eyes disappeared into the darkness of the water before reappearing again just too close of the boat at our left!

" Wolfram!! Did you see that?!!"

" See what?"

A frightening, freezing sound was emitted as something long and incredible skyrocketed out of the sea. FRRRRRISSSSSSSSSH!!! In the second it happened, my chest ached abominably as my heart nearly stopped dead. Fear replaced my amazement as I kept my eyes locked upon...

the most scaring creature I've been given to see. It was something like a monster, long, damped dark hair entangled with greenish seaweed, red eyes, a long mouth whose crimson lips let us see sharp yet human-like teeth, tan torso and arms with very visible blueish veins, showing muscles, scars sprinkling all over his body and...

" Wh-where are his legs?" I stuttered, shocked.

He had a tail. You know...a long, viscous green, blue tail that must measure at least several feet, and that was stuck with seaweed again.

" A mermaid," Wolfram and some of the flabbergasted passengers around let out in a breath.

WHAT? I thought they looked like pretty human beings or...it almost made faint. How could such a terrifying creature be a mermaid?

" WOLFRAM!! YUURI!"

We turned our heads towards Conrad, almost all dressed up, who was running at us. But before we could answer him, the mermaid hurled himself towards Wolfram and wrapped his arms around him before plunging back into the sea, with him. Everyone gasped and cried out in horror.

" WOLFRAAAM!!!" I shouted as I saw the water still troubled by the dive of the terror. Conrad wanted to pull me back but before I could think twice, I was already diving into the sea.

" Wolfram!!"

The water was cold, threatening, appalling and...

I caught sight of blond hair...

Wolfram was still in the arms of the mermaid who held him very tightly. Obviously, Wolfram was struggling for deliverance and I screamed in the sea, which was an error as water entered my mouth, when the monster got his face closer to Wolfram to eat him!!!

...Or maybe not. His blood-red lips were pressed against Wolfram's. As I quickly swam towards them, I could see Wolfram totally terrified and astounded. A mermaid was kissing him. Amazing, even the sea creature had fallen under his spell. And it was a male!!

I couldn't ponder long over the double shock because I had to free him! As I made this choice, Wolfram precisely grabbed a stab that was hidden in his boot and wounded the mermaid. Blood escaped from his injury like a scarlet smoke.

The mermaid, in visible pain, hastily moved back and Wolfram quickly swam to the surface to get air. I joined him as fast as possible, calling him with relief. I coughed, spitting water.

" Wolfram!"

When he turned in the water at the sound of my voice, his eyes widened as he saw me, his damped sunny hair stuck against his temples.

" Yuuri?! What are you doing here?" he asked going towards me.

" Quick, let's go back to the boat."

" Yes! You shouldn't have dived, though!" he told me off.

" No time for arguing, Wolf!" I protested while tugging at him " I couldn't let you alone there!"

" Yuuri, Wolfram, grab the rope!!" Conrad ordered us. We looked up. In his moves and his deep hazel eyes, I realized he was about to dive too to help us. But before he could do that, something firmly rolled around my leg and Wolfram!

We were pulled back into the sea and Wolfram caught my arm as though he feared I could be lost.

As we struggled to see what was happening, which was a difficult thing to do with our blurred sight, the mermaid was "standing" before us, majestic like a king...and wrathful like a demon. He was staring at us with a tremendous ire...and...jealousy?

But I was too afraid to think correctly. I pulled at my leg but he didn't let go of that. With an amazing strength, he threw me upwards out of the water and I felt something crack. My leg. I fell back into the sea and I vaguely saw Conrad swimming at me with determination. A wince escaped my throat: it hurt too much.

" Wolfram," was all I thought.

I was then held by Conrad and I found myself unable to swim again; but despite my physical pain, I continued to seek him with my eyes, scanning the surface.

" Your brother is in the water!" I said, panicking. " We have to save him!!"

I saw a few men sliding down a light, small boat, some other men in it, with torches and picks in their hands.

" Wait for us! We're coming!" they said " we'll save your friend!" their lamplights helped us to see better. Was I dreaming or was I really watching the beautiful muscular woman with orange air and blue eyes descending with the small boat?

All of a sudden, the same FRRRIIIIIISH! sound met our ears again and we all looked as both the mermaid and Wolfram were above the sea, as if the aquatic creature could stand upon the water.

Wolfram's clothes were torn off. He was trying to free himself from the monster's embrace but the mermaid wouldn't lash him. As I looked at them more intently, I realized the creature was talking to Wolfram. I just couldn't understand a word, nor hear them neatly.

Was he trying to convince Wolfram to do something? I wondered, dreaded.

_Follow me._

What? Who's talking?

_Follow me. It is what he is saying to Wolfram. You're my loved one. I lost you...I found you back. _

_He wants Wolfram as a companion. He thinks he is his. He will not let go of him. _

But it was out of the question for Wolfram to follow him! He kept struggling against the monster. I was in despair, what could I do, what could I do?!! The mermaid all at once roared, maybe out of impatience at Wolfram's resistance.

" Let go of me!!" I heard Wolfram yell at him with much anger, yet fear too. I'm sure he was shaking like mad. " LET GO!!"

The monster roared again, and, to our shock, scratched Wolfram's shoulder with one of his long 'claws'. Blood ran along his body. I saw Wolf knocked down by the attack. He wasn't unconscious but the shock made him stare helplessly at the mermaid.

" Wolfram!!"

I felt myself burst into a fit of anger, making me stand in the air and waves whirl more and more dangerously. I don't know what happened then except that I felt curled up against myself as if I was searching for comfort in a dark nestle and I trusted another powerful part of myself to take care of the matter.

My lips moved. But I heard nothing. I felt my eyes wide open. But I saw nothing. I felt my body full of emotions but I couldn't control any of them, even less the power emerging of my body. Even if I kind of felt it was a mess around me, I couldn't watch it. I was in a semi-sleep.

The only thing I could perceive was someone with blond hair brought back to a boat and that was all.

Then, my body seemed to lighten until I fell loudly against a wooden floor.

" YUURI!!" I heard someone shout before dozens and dozens pair of feet ran towards me. The only thing I could remember, then, as I weakly opened my eyes was a beautiful angel with golden hair, and almost nude, though tatters and blood covered him, who pulled me against him until my head rested upon his soft lap.

" Yuuri," his fingers brushed my bangs.

...Am I dead? I asked before darkness surrounded me.

* * *

" Hey, you're only waking now, kid?"

" Huh?"

" It's morning and you're in Van da Via, my dear...and oh...I guess your name isn't Florian, is it, sweetie?"

The muscular woman. Conrad's girlfriend.

She was even prettier as I could see her closer to me. But wow, she also looked more manly than I had thought!

" Yozak, please, he needs calm." I identified this soft, yet firm voice as Conrad's. Then, I had him at sight. He smiled down at me.

" Conrad?" I managed to say with a slight hoarse voice. He stroked my hair with affection.

" Rest, your majesty, you need it..."

" How?"

" You transformed yourself into the Maou again and fought the mermaid. You scared him away. Everyone is fine. We were shipped to Van da Via. People were very frightened when they realized who you were...but you saved them, so they accepted to bring us directly to this isle."

" You should have seen their faces when they saw the demon king," the now named Yozak said, straightened and I realized I was in bed. " But they were not wimp enough, they are grateful that you saved someone from becoming the next mermaid's fiancé against his will. Ah, captain, your brother is really too stubborn! He could have become the prince of the seas, if he had accepted!"

Was he serious?

" W-Wolfram?" I suddenly asked, almost sitting up but Conrad daintily pushed me back against the large and only pillow.

" He's fine, your majesty, he is in the next room eating."

" Ah...okay and his injury?"

" It's been taken care of. Don't worry, Wolfram can handle this, he's strong. As for your leg, it's healing nicely, too."

I trust Conrad enough. I looked at Yozak again.

" Ah...Your majesty...Here's Yozak Gurrier. He's a loyal servant of the demon kingdom, a former soldier of my personal army and a childhood friend. You can trust him, too. He's our ally."

" Nice to meet you, your majesty," he said bowing. " I'm glad to speak to you..."

" Wait...you are..."

" I am a man but I often disguise myself as woman or any character when the situation demands it!"

"..."

" That's part of the business," he winked with mischief.

Okay, things are clearing up for the first time about his mysterious identity! My stomach growled.

" Sorry, I'm so hungry..."

" We'll bring you something to eat right away."

" Captain I have an errand to run."

" Go," Conrad granted smiling at him. Yozak greeted me friendly- I think I can seriously like him,too- before getting out of the bedroom. The sun was generous today, the beams were lighting the place warmly. I felt relief wash over me, the...the story ended up well...A mermaid...this world is incredible...and scaring. Full of good and awful things. Shudders ran down my spine.

Conrad didn't notice my incomfort because he headed towards the door and said, before leaving:

" I'll ask the inn owner to prepare you something...please, sleep again. You saved my bro..."

" Conrad!!" Ah that sharp voice.

" Ah, Wolfram," Conrad lowered his look as Wolfram got in the room. He still had his smile, full of tenderness " You can come in, the king will need you to watch over him."

" That's why I'm here."

Conrad nodded then left both of us alone.

I was glad to see Wolfram safe and in one piece, a bit pale and dark circles under his eyes, but he looked fine. The sudden picture of him almost naked hit my mind...yes, I remember! My blood rushed into my cheeks to stay there, to my misfortune.

" Ahaha, Wolf," I said nervously.

" Are you all right? You slept two days."

" Yes, thank you...I...I'm happy to be with you now, I worried...and..."

He shook his head.

" Don't. I've known worse than that."

" Ah okay...Glad it was not too serious for you."

The mermaid wanted him.

What had he seen in Wolfram? A companion? When I remember the mermaid struck by Wolfram's looks, I could only find him myself even more beautiful and stunning...and strong and courageous. A lot of people would have been scared to death to be "captured" by such a creature but he didn't let himself reduced to a trembling child. He fought...

" I'm sorry," I finally said.

" Why?"

" Everything happened because of me...I wanted to go out that night and you ended up attacked because he noticed you and..."

" I said 'don't', Yuuri, right?" he walked towards my bed and sat by me. " Yes, we've been careless but things like that can happen, no matter the precautions you're taking. Of course, be less capricious next time and try to think twice before adventuring yourself out like this just because you're bored. You don't know this world, Yuuri. Fortunately, things ended up well."

" You're right," I said. I'm amazed at how softly Wolfram talked to me but he still had this sharp, disdainful voice of his. Now, I think I can recognize it anywhere." I'll watch out, next time."

Wolfram looked out the window and I followed his gaze. Outside, the world seemed perfectly calm yet lively.

" Legends can be true," he finally said.

" Oh yes...Now that you speak of it, the mermaid fell in love with you and..."

I saw a vein pop up at his temple,and I couldn't help but chuckle at his blush.

" Don't talk about that, wimp!! I can't imagine myself living with...with him and...that just makes me shiver!"

" But he was the fishers' son maybe and he was searching for his blond companion", I said with a teasing tone but, deep inside, I was seriously making assumptions. Perhaps, it had been really the same person...his dark hair...his inclination towards Wolfram...it was possible...

A pillow was chucked at my poor face.

" I know what you're imagining, wimp!! I'm not the blond mermaid of the legend!"

" Wolfram! Even with a pillow you hurt me!!" I cried out before hurling the same pillow on his head. He got angry and tried to take it back but I was faster and grabbed it to hit him with that. Ad we fought, Wolfram, trying to catch the pillow, gripped my shirt instead and I, trying to push him backward, lost balance and fell on him. We both fell on the ground, loudly.

" Your majesty, here is..." the door opened at the same time and I looked up only to see Conrad coming back with a tray filled with food...and a surprised expression on his face. Then, he chuckled, with a bit of embarrassment " ah, all right, I didn't know...well,enjoy your meal," he put the tray on the table near the door, then got out.

" Get off of me, Yuuri," I heard a hissing voice order me. I looked down...

WHAAAAAA!! what am I doing atop Wolfram, between his legs?!! I quickly moved back, meeting the wall in a brutal contact. Wolfram raised to his feet, too, and I had never seen him so flushed.

" Eat, you wimp!"

" Y-yes..."

" Great, now, Conrad is going to think I'm falling for you."

" Don't exaggerate." What was this male-male thing again? Though I feel my stomach churn agreeably at the thought he might have feelings for me... It disturbed me that I found this "agreeable", pleasant, to tell the truth.

" I'm speaking from past experience, moron," he stated, looking away from me " when I was younger and I simply made friend with one of Anissina's cousins, everyone thought I was falling for him."

"...And you were not?"

" No, he was great as a friend only and he already had someone else."

Wolfram sat with me and we talked together a long time before other matters took all of our time. I think I start seeing another side of Wolfram when he merely accepts to talk with me and treat me nicely. And sometimes I surprise him glancing at me. I don't know the reason of those glances but they're not mean...Even if he was still cold, he was also caring... Maybe being friend with him wasn't so impossible. I smiled at him as he led Ao towards me, for our ride , that second morning in the isle, to the mountain where my Demon sword is said to be resting.

**TBC **

**The small story that Wolfram tells Yuuri is not really inspired by The Little Mermaid by Hans Christian Handersen but was rather inspired by the legends about mermaids in general and my own liking for these legends. I have a one-shot about Wolfram being a mermaid that I have never published , so I decided to use it, here. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU**

**It is not my property. No profit made.**

**Thanks to the ones who reviewed. **

**From Yuuri's pov.**

**Mention of Homere's Odyssey and Hansel and Gretel by the Grimm brothers.**

**XX**

I know what everyone is thinking. What a stupid wimp he is! My butts are hurting and there's nothing I could do against that: I didn't have a good saddle, someone fishy stole Ao's saddle on the boat. I wonder who has time to waste to steal a SADDLE? For the moment, I've been complaining about the dolour I felt at my rear, but I still manage to restrain myself from sighing and rubbing my rear in order to soothe the pain. My effort are in vain: I got sympathetic looks from Conrad who remained totally patient with me and scornful ones from Wolfram. Well, they're completely used to riding horses, that's not my case.

" I don't have water anymore in my bottle," I said trying to slide the last drop of water out of the bottle into my mouth. " Can someone give me some please?"the drop splashed onto the tip of my tongue.

" Of course, your majesty," Conrad answered me straight away, he frowned at what he thought a negligence from his part " I'm sorry not to have brought more for you, I didn't think about whether it would be enough for you."

" Ah, no worry, Conrad! It's not your fault, really! I think I should start thinking by myself now about what food to carry with me."

I thanked him grateful to the core when he handed me his own bottle. His is still full. My bad, I'm totally surrounded by professionals who must have lived so much as soldiers. They make me want to be like them. They're tough, resisting, solid and well, so strong! Girls must truly pass out when they meet such beautiful, young and responsible men. I sighed in envy and admiraton. Then, Conrad , once again, gave me sandwiches and even sweets, when I started to run out of them.

I don't dare to ask Wolfram to give me...Even though, we've become closer, I must not forget he despises human beings and if he could, he wouldn't have anything to do with them. He disliked them to the point of even rejecting his own brother who, for his bad luck, has human blood in his veins, just like me. So Wolfram who seemed to dislike them because they must have hurt him – I guess- wouldn't want someone like me to drink with my very half-human lips from his very bottle !

Soon, a high brown mountain was in our sight, a very green forest boarded the bottom of the mountain and a few small houses made of wood were placed here and there, like in the pictures I saw in a fairy tales book. One seemed like a huge cake...Hansel and Gretel aren't that far. Some villagers caught notice of us.

I'm the first one to feel relieved.

" Conrad, can I get off of my horse? I think we can walk, now."

" If you want, your majesty. Do you want my he..."

Before he could even pronounce the "l" in "help", I was leaping off but, and my shame almost killed me instead of my pain, fell miserably on the sandy floor, face against dust. I heard a few " oh, poor boy? Did he hurt himself?" around, while Conrad instantly jumped off of his horse, graceful like a film's hero would be, to help me. " Your majesty, were your hurt? Tell me?"

he cupped my chin to make me look into his big hazel eyes. I blushed and laughed as a result of my embarrassment and nervousness.

" Ahahaha, it's all right! I was just clumsy! Will teach me to try to be too fast."

I got to my feet, and swiped the dust off my clothes. On his horse, Wolfram had looked at me with much patience, and I perfectly know he had been ashamed to see me act like this. It's not tomorrow he's going to be ready to present me as his king. He would have preferred someone with more grace and a good-looking appearance, and now, I don't know why...it hurts to know I don't fit that. I chanced a glance at him only to see he was rolling his eyes and tugged at the reins of his horse to step forward.

" Sorry, Wolf," I couldn't help but say.

" Don't," Conrad interfered; his facial expression darkened as he raised his voice, looking at Wolfram's distancing silhouette: " if Wolfram isn't happy to serve you, he still can go back to the castle. We don't need people who are reluctant to be patient!"

Whoo... Something must have picked Conrad's anger. He maybe noticed how self-conscious I was in front of Wolfram. I saw Wolfram tensing at his brother's words, which confirmed me he had heard what Conrad had said.

He then looked over his shoulder:

" I didn't say I wasn't happy," he just stated, although he obviously resisted from saying more. Conrad frowned again and straightened:

" If it's the case, good for you, I don't ask for more...except the fact I _want_ you to show more patience and tolerance towards _our_ king and try not to destabilize him with your contempt. You want someone tougher and fitter as a king, but he could become this person if you try to help him willingly. Otherwise, I don't see how helpful you can be if only what you are throwing at him is your arrogance and spite."

Wow, wow, Conrad, please, calm down! I don't want a fight to start between you two! Even less be the cause of this fight!

Wolfram faced us with a deep frown.

" I _will_ try. I don't need you to say it to me," the light blush on his cheeks spoke to me: I know he wasn't indifferent to Conrad's words. They reminded him, I suppose, of Conrad's status in their family: Conrad was older than him and also more mature than him. Or his words totally angered him because he couldn't stand that someone spoke with him this way.

" Very well. Just remember who saved you two days ago."

" mph," I noticed the green of Wolfram's eyes "flickered" like a flame. " If only he was as dignified as he is when he's the Maou."

He turned around towards the small village with his horse.

**xx**

In the inn, the men were the ones to serve drinks to the new guests, and women the ones to talk with us and invite us to dance. Hum...I was glad enough to have danced with Beatrice two days ago on the boat because I was not as clumsy and embarrassed as I'm dancing now with a very, very pretty girl with long wavy red hair and dark blue eyes. And this time, I know she's not Yozak (who I wonder what he's up to at the moment). The music is very vivid, with a good rhythm. In my amusement, I stole a peek at Wolfram and Conrad. They were seated around a circular shaped table with a small lunch and drinks upon.

Conrad, who was talking with an old man near them, suddenly looked at me and waved his hand to say to me: " Have some fun, your majesty, we won't leave now!" and he smiled with gentleness. I wish he called me "Yuuri". I smiled back.

As for Wolfram, he seemed that I entertained him as much as I made him fear that I could step on the girl's foot or whatever. He always expecting some catastrophes to happen.

" Who's that beautiful boy who seems to sulk?" my dance partner asked me in my ear. I shivered as I imagined her red lips so close to my skin.

" Er...his name..." I can't tell Wolfram's real name! " Why do you want to know?"

" My sister, over there, you see? She wants to dance with him, she finds him particularly cute and smart..."

" Right, I'm going to ask him if he wants so, too. Wait for me."

She kissed my cheek and the Yuuri inside of me felt his stomach whirl with happiness. I walked back towards Wolfram and Conrad.

" Wolf, there's..."

" Having too much fun, wimp? Looks like you're falling in love with that girl, you don't even realize you stumbled after she kissed you."

Wolfram knows how to make me feel nervous and shy. My eyes almost turned away from his in response. But before I could even look away, he slid his finger against my cheek, nearly thrusting it into my skin, then showed me his finger:

" See, she even left some lipstick on your face."

"...ahahah...Well, I should maybe wash it."

" I don't care, do whatever you want. Just remember...if you fall in love, the volcano may erupt and you may end up killing hundreds of people." I blanched while I stared at him. Ah, I had forgotten that very important and annoying fact. Wolfram raised an eyebrow.

"...Wow, is your memory as short as your little finger? Conrad has told you about it, however."

"..."

" And don't forget you will have to bring her to Blood Pledge Castle if you don't to break up with her."

" I-I'm not dating her...It's just a flirt..."

" Poor girl. She seems attached to you...stop playing with her if you don't want to shatter her heart in thousand of pieces. It's still time."

"...I was just there to tell you her sister wanted to dance with you. She finds you cute."

" Human girls don't interest me," Wolfram answered with such an abruptness that I startled at his voice. I didn't know what to answer, I find Wolfram quite selective right now. Wolfram grew tired of me staring at him in disbelief. He got up and looked at the dance place. " Well, you want to date her or no? Being a king won't allow you to visit her as much as you want, and if no, you will have to bring her to Shin Makoku...and maybe even marry her..."

WHAT?!!

Wait, wait! I was just flirting with no important thoughts ( or perhaps just date her...)or bad ones at the back of my head, nor did I want to break her heart!!

" I'm too young! She's beautiful but...I'm n-not in love..."

" It seems it is the first time you've been seduced like this," Wolfram let out with a sigh then he took my hand "Come here. You're such a walking catastrophe."

He dragged me among the dancers- who started staring at Wolf, to my not-big surprise- and...Whaa!! to my surprise!! Wolfram rolled my arms around his waist, and his around my neck, thus making us so close to each other (my stomach was in contact with his) that I felt my body temperature increase...like a useless heater in Summer. I trembled and blushed a bright red. Wolfram stuck his right ear to mine. He smelled very good...

"...What are you doing, Wolf...?"

" As you seem too much of a wimp to tell her right in her face that you have no intention of a serious relationship with her, I'm just showing you how to persuade her to find someone else."

"...Wh-what? But it's a harsh way t-to..." I wanted to look at him but he almost furiously dived my head inside his neck. I had just had the time to see the faint flush over his cheeks.

" Just do as I'm telling you, wimp!!" he sighed and this sigh on my skin made me more deliciously shiver than my first partner's kiss"...See, she's now angry but it seems she won't let you be the only one to have fun." I looked at the direction he was looking at, his words picking my curiousness. She was glaring at me and accepted another man as her dancing partner. Aah...things can change so quickly and suddenly. Soon,she had already forgotten me...I don't know why...I think Wolfram and I could quit dancing but he didn't stop...he even seemed to enjoy that!

" Er...Wolf...we can stop. She has someone else now..."

" I didn't have my dance, wimp, on the boat," he sighed then uncurled his arms from around my neck, mine slowly slid back to my sides. Wolfram gazed at me " but if it's what you want, fine."

Did I... hurt him?...

I couldn't answer as he turned around to join back Conrad...who had been watching us with...maybe with interest, but I couldn't tell exactly for he knows how to hide his feelings. I'm sure he hasn't expected to see his brother and me dancing together. As for me, anytime I'm thinking of Wolfram's body against mine, I felt as if butterflies had invaded my stomach.

**xx**

Too many strange things happened around this mountain that was why Conrad had been arguing for hours with the guardian of the volcano. This one didn't want to let us climb the volcano (and thus, let me find 'Morgif').

" You don't know what you're doing!" The man said to Conrad, while Wolfram and I, sitting on the terrace of the inn, were listening to them " haven't you heard about all those people who ventured in that cursed volcano and either died or became crazy?! I have enough of all those silly young men who think there's a treasure over there and came back with an air of death on their faces! It has to stop, I'm not always going to put up with people like them!"

" I know very well mister Flow, but I can assure you I will handle all this particularly well."

I wonder for how long Conrad is going to be patient but I began to worry because of what that man was saying. To be scared like this, he must really have encountered serious cases. Children were playing in the garden; I suppose they're his grand-children.

" Is there no other way to go up there?" I said in a sigh. Wolfram, who had had his arms crossed since the beginning of the argument, showed some signs of tiredness and impatience. He sighed and sighed. Then, he looked over his shoulder to observe the bottom of the volcano and the forest around. He looked back at me.

" See, Yuuri, I think we don't have to get that stubborn man's permission. We're losing our time."There was a double meaning in those words...

At the same time, Conrad came back to us with a slight mortification on his face. I easily understood the man wouldn't bow to my godfather's demands.

" Your majesty, I think we'll use another way to go there."

" How?"

He and Wolfram glanced at each other than looked me into the face.

" You'll have to ride your horse again."

A few hours later, we were there, on the volcano. After what had happened with the guardian I'm sure you are wondering how we managed to go there. It's simple: Conrad and Wolfram...and I, indeed, decided to enter the forest by a quite forbidden access- three doors, a gate, a crocodile (?), an artificial lake, and so many ridiculous and dangerous traps were expecting, behind a big wooden door surrounded by trees, anyone who wanted to climb the volcano . So now we're a in HUGE infraction, and I wonder if being a king of a parallel world was worth all the trouble.

A smoke- or steam was escaping from an obvious hole not far away from us.

"...eeeh, Conrad...is that the lava?"

" I don't think so," Conrad answered me narrowing his eyes at the sight of the hot steam. " Morgif is said to be lying in a very hot water inside this volcano. Moreover, people always say there's an odd singing emanating from holes in the volcano."

The singing reached my ears. It sounded horribly creepy. After what occurred with the mermaid, I'm getting quite distrustful with strange songs coming from nowhere. When you listen to it, it's as if you're listening to an old man agonising because he has an arrow across his chest. My own imagination made me shiver; however we were getting closer and closer from that weird hole so I could not step back anymore. Leaping off of our horses and tying them to trees around, we entered the place.

Our surprise grew bigger. I was under the impression to be in a room of thermal baths except for the ceiling that was a rock purple ceiling, just like the walls. It was a cavern. This world is really getting stranger and stranger. I looked down at the fuming water, and the steam that flew in the air. All the place was humid and I was getting hot, which wasn't very pleasant.

Furthermore, the song is still up in the air...repulsing like a monster waiting for devouring us. Calm down, Yuuri! You should take Wolfram and Conrad as models! Really, the two brothers showed so much sang-froid and self-control!...Wolfram is even reading...

" Wolfram, what does the rest of the legends tell?"

"...Well, the one who has to find the sword in the hot, cursed water of the Van Da Via volcano must go alone in this water and search for the sword... alone."

.......

Abruptly depressed, I was shaking my head as I looked at Conrad, back at Wolf, at Conrad, at Wolf, at Conrad, at Wolf...

" What? Wait? You're expecting me to go inside of it ALL ALONE?! That's scaring, are you hearing that voice? A monster may lurk underneath and try to kill us!" Can they feel how scared I am?

" Nothing of that is expecting you, wimp," Wolfram said, resting a hand upon his hip. " and if so, we will be in time to push the danger back. Well, take your clothes off and dive."

" ...you're crazy! I won't do that!"

Wolfram's face hardened and I swear the emerald green of his eyes darkened like bad clouds.

" Coward! It's your duty as a king to find your own sword! We've been accompanying you since the beginning, now you have to show what you're able to do, on your own!"

He really had no patience. He isn't even in my shoes. I looked at Conrad, despair filling me. I was worrying myself sick. He won't let me go there, alone, will he? Conrad had a sorry expression in his eyes, and a small smile tugged at his lips-which was already telling me what he was thinking.

"...Well...Wolfram is right...This is a first step to prove you deserve to become our king."

...May I remind them I never wanted to become a king?

"...I-I don't know..."

My throat became dry...if Conrad was saying that it meant I had no other way. I wanted nothing more than going back home where I'm only an average boy and not someone supposed to get in danger every five minutes. Damn you, Murata! Because I had to defend you against some stupid bullies, I find myself in danger now!! Wolfram rolled his eyes:

" Don't be scared like that! Go now!" As I swallowed the lump that was in my throat, revealing what fright was making me, he finally stated: " I was sure of that. He's the wimpiest of the wimpiest! Weller, maybe he should learn about king Elrick who died because he was a weak, indecisive man who couldn't even hold a sword! I swear we're going to repeat history with such a feeble and clueless kid, I'm already foreseeing wars and international conflicts!"

" Wolfram, shut up," Conrad harshly said; Wolfram preferred to turn around and sit down at the entrance of the cavern, out of furious impatience.

As for me...his words have totally sent my mood ablaze. I was glaring at his back. Never in my life had I been so insulted and diminished in my own self-esteem. I was already groaning and even if it was Conrad who wanted to talk to me, it was Wolfram I had a few words to tell.

" Listen to me..." I was groaning with anger " I will dive into that water! I will seek Morgif on my own and I won't ask for your help and Conrad's! I'm not an incapable, even if it's all what you think of me! Now sulk by yourself but I won't let you further think I'm an idiot."

" Your majesty..."

" Don't, Conrad! I'm ready!"

I wheeled around and took my clothes off, throwing them aside with anger. I jumped into the water and found that it wasn't as hot as it seemed. I had grown so determined that I advanced into the water with no many problems, contrary to what I had feared. Yes, scared to be scared, that's all me. But I would not give up, even for the shudders that were running all my body and the laboured breathing that became mine.

Not sooner had I jumped into the warm water than the singing became more and more persistent. And this is that that frightens me so much. Anyone would be afraid of walking in an obscure place with someone- or something- humming you a weird song. Light came to lack, here, because the deeper I was going into the cavern, the further I was getting from the entrance that was the only source of light. Conrad made me inadvertently startled when he asked loudly:

" Is everything all right, your majesty?" he was obviously worried and in his voice, I perceived he hesitated to let me go alone.

I didn't turn around to look at him but waved my hand to signal him I was doing fine. I couldn't see very well. I was afraid that something might bite me in the water or even curl around my foot and pull me underneath the surface. The scaring thought paralysed me for a while as I was unable to make a move, nor look around. The song continued and I knew I was getting closer to the thing that was calling me. I'm not sure whether it's a good thing or not but I knew I had to find this. Maybe another mermaid was waiting for me to give me 'Morgif'. Ulysses , as for him, had asked his men to" fill" his ears with wax to avoid hearing the "sirenians" calling him. He was saved in time.

I won't have the same luck if an evil creature is actually waiting for me to eat me up.

I took in a deep breath and chased away the disturbing thoughts. At the same time, I was beginning to figure out why the guardian wanted to keep people away from the volcano. If people had indeed encountered awful things in that cavern, well, their psychological damages could be explain. Once again, I forced myself not to think about all of this.

Morgif was what I had to focus on but I still had nothing that could be a sword. Minutes had passed since I dared to make my path into the water.

" Do you see something, your majesty?"

" No, Conrad, I'm still searching for it..."

" Do you need help?"

"...No, I'll manage to find it on my own, don't worry!" I narrowed my eyes and bent my knees to approach my face to the water and thus, have more luck to find that damn sword. I paled and gulped.

As soon as I semi-knelt, my butts touched something soft under the water and I quickly turned around with a cry to see what it was. My surprise hit me hard when I recognized:

" Wolfram..."

" It's me, wimp, don't look so scared..." Wolfram replied, annoyed, hand on hip.

What is he doing here? My mind shouted as I stared at him...

Blood came back to my face: he was as naked as I was, though the lack of light prevented me from seeing him entirely. In embarrassment, I averted my eyes. I must have touched his legs with my rear. It was pure mishap of course.

" What are you..."

" I just came to help you out. It seems you're taking a long time to find this sword."

...oh. My eyebrow raised in pure surprise.

" I said I was going to find it alone. Y-you can go back to Conrad..." even if my heart was full of gratitude to see him with me. But I was still kind of angry at him. He looked me into the eye and crossed his arms.

" Don't turn down a help that is given to you, wimp. Moreover, I do have to lend you a hand because we will not be out of the wood if you keep searching for Morgif alone. We don't have much time before the ceremony of your coronation begins in Shin Makoku and...I dare to remind you thirty minutes have passed already."

" Thirty minutes?!!" I couldn't believe it, I had a hard time thinking I could have spent so much time here. By myself. Wolfram nodded and pushed me forward.

" Let's go on. My skin is going to be all wrinkled because of that hot water."

" Are you sure? I said I would get by all alone..."

Wolfram sighed in deep and obvious annoyance then headed towards my right. I ended up realizing he wouldn't go back to Conrad so soon, and my stomach felt very strange at that thought. It seemed I had been lifted up from a burden. This burden...must be fear. Gone...Blown away. It made me more concentrated. So we sought the sword together, like a real team. Eventually, I grew grateful towards Wolfram, I know how much it must cost to him to help someone that he didn't appreciate to a full extent.

Suddenly, I yelled in terrible fright!! something had bitten me like I had dreaded it! Damn! What was that? I stepped back, my heart pounding horribly hard in my chest.

" Your majesty?!" Conrad asked out loud, alerted.

" What's going on, wimp?" Wolfram asked, too, running towards me as much as he could. He looked at me, then at the water, then back at me. Taking me by the shoulders, he made me face him:

" What's happened, Yuuri?"

I could only look at the water with fear now.

" T-there-s...something...here..."

" All right, I'll check that..."

" No!"

He looked at me with surprise mixed with wonder. Why did I answer so vehemently?

" N-no...I'm the king...and I have to do that on my own...I'll see that myself..." I grew determinate again although, truth be told, I would have given all my cherished baseball equipment to go back home. But now, I had enough of being called a " wimp" or a "coward", I wanted to show them what I'm able to do. " Stay away, I'm going to see what it is."

Before I could "dive", Wolfram held my shoulder. He was stunningly very calm.

" We'll check out together, right?"

"...Okay..."

" I assume it means you agree."

He smiled weakly and I smiled back, having this same strange feeling turning my stomach upside down again.

We counted to three then knelt so that we were now entirely under water.

I found myself stupefied when I saw it wasn't as dark as outside water. And then...I saw it.

That sword.

It was laying against the rocky ground, like an abandoned object. I swallowed my saliva. When I wanted to extend my arm to catch it, I realized something was holding it back. Wolfram had wrapped his hand around mine. He looked at me then slowly let go of my hand. I grinned at him, which made him roll his eyes and me laughing, then reached for the sword.

YAY! I had it now! An overwhelming feeling of fulfilment invaded me and I got up head out of water with my sword in hand. Wolfram did the same and we gave a look at it before both of us cringed at its horrible ornament: what the heck is there a skull face on the front for?! And it is SINGING and making faces at us!! It is alive, isn't it?

I nearly dropped it out of shock, but Wolfram caught it and placed it back in my hand, making me hold it firmly.

" Talk to him, Yuuri, it's Morgif..."

" W-what...?! you want me to talk to a weird, horrible sword!!!" there's absolutely nothing epic about it: it's ugly as hell. It was the one humming so eerily. Morgif- damn, are we really talking about the legendary Morgif that belonged to Shinou?- seemed sad and upset at my words and it pouted its lips: woohoo, woohoo. Is it crying? I really hope not; I can't picture myself comforting an...object. To that and my words, Wolfram eyed me with much disdain:

" Don't judge a book by its cover, Yuuri. It's not a simple weapon. It's yours. It belongs to you now and you better take care of it because you will fight with it from now on. Moreover, beginning your relationship with it on such bad basis could only damage its amazing potential...even if I admit it's ugly as hell."

Ah. Morgif grew more upset and made a seemingly glare at the pretty blond who dared to insult him openly. Teasing Morgif, Wolfram stuck his tongue out, insolent, and I swore anyone would have their hearts melted for such a cuteness. He must have done that without thinking because when he realized I caught him in the act, he slightly blushed then turned around.

" Let's go back, Conrad is waiting for us."

" Yes!"

I looked at Morgif once more and I didn't doubt anymore its power. I felt it penetrating my skin and reached my very soul. _He_ knows it's me...

" Mmmh, so it was you who sang so strangely...You were waiting for me?" I asked _him_ as I lay down in my bed. We had returned to our inn. " Do you know you scared people? You made them sick?" Morgif, tied to my bed head, just wavered his lips. I nodded. " You did. Now, you'll behave." He smiled widely and his eyes almost made hearts.

Wolfram who was putting his pyjamas on smirked at us and said:

" You're speaking as if it was your pet. Don't make him as mellower as it has already become. Shinou would be disappointed in seeing him so soft."

Morgif protested loudly, which made me laugh, before sleep started to bring me to dreamland. Tiredness won against me. In my slumber, voices were perceptible, which sort of surprised me, and I clearly heard a conversation.

" Why did you help Yuuri in the end, Wolfram?"

" Mph...he needed it, that wimp. He was so long I got tired!"

"...does it have something to do with the fact you regretted what you said to him? You were harsh..."

" Don't say that, Conrad! I-I...I only said that for his sake. Only speaking to him too gently as you do, Conrad, will only make him weak and incapable."

" Well...he proved you he was able to go alone there while he was terribly scared. You can't deny his strength. Everyone should give him a try, otherwise, he won't progress."

"...I have already..."

" So you're supporting him, aren't you?"

I didn't hear the answer.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU**

**It is not my property, no profit made.**

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**From Yuuri's POV**

**xx**

I wish the departure from Shin Makoku for Van Da Via by ship had been as calm and peaceful as the return to our kingdom. I dreaded a visit of our favourite mermaid but it seemed he had been too scared to show up again, even if Beautiful Wolfram, despite his sea sickness, remained a lot on the bridge of the boat. He said he wanted to take advantage of the sunny time. It's true that days can be amazingly breathtaking here. I stayed beside him from time to time, and I was delighted to see Wolfram opening up a little more but his conversation was almost always on how I should be as a king of the Demon Tribe. He didn't reveal much about his own life and his family.

The rumours of the new demon king fighting against a mermaid and showing off his powers had spread in the four (are there only four?) parts of this world and that was why I had been wearing a now blond wig for protection, with blue lenses since we got on board. I couldn't be Yuuri Shibuya less than that!

As I walked back to our common bedroom, I asked Conrad ,who was writing a letter on the table, where on earth Yozack was. This guy is playing hide-and-seek with us, I swear!

" He went back to Shin Makoku before us, your majesty."

"...oh...was it a mission?" this question had been gnawing my curiousness since I saw him asking Conrad if he could go because he had an errand to run. Conrad's facial expression slightly altered before his usual smile came back, which somehow confirmed me he was hiding something to me.

" More or less your majesty, I'm asking you not to worry about it, please..."

" Aahah, it's okay, Conrad..." I didn't feel that vexed that he wouldn't confide in me; after all it was maybe of no importance. Conrad returned to his letter and I sat back on my bed and reached for the papers that were upon my bed side table. They were small exercises given to me by both Conrad and Wolfram to learn Shin Makoku's language and writing. It wasn't so difficult and I yearned for more, because it would lessen my lessons with Gunter who had burdened me with tons and tons of work. The more I advanced in my learning, I told myself, the less work he would give me.

I got rapidly interested in the small exercises. Wolfram's sentences kind of disturbed me though.

_The mountain horse saw a sausage of sea shrimp at the bottom and rushed over it but slid on slick stones and fell somewhere upon his sunny haired master who later sliced the sausage to feed his beaver . _

...?

_( In case you're wondering why there are so many times the sound /s/ it is because it can be written with different ways, wimp)_

Ah. I nodded. It explained everything, but his lack of poesy in his writing sort of perturbs me.

" Why is Wolfram writing so many weird things for my exercises? I thought he would be able to find beautiful sentences to help me."

Conrad, finishing writing his letter, looked at me and his left eyebrow rose:

" Can you read me one of them, please?"

I read as perfectly as I could. I swore I saw a flash of amusement in Conrad's eyes. The small smile he even made suggested me he had to fight down a laugh. Shaking his head at that, the second son of Celi scratched his chin in a pensive manner before answering:

" Well...Wolfram has always had a terrible imagination when it comes to writing...I mean...his stories are always full of strange events that would seldom take place even in Shin Makoku..."

"...you mean he writes weird stuff?"

" Yes...in a way...one day, I asked him where all this came from...he answered me his dreams were a source of inspiration..."

" What are you telling about, Weller?"

Shrieking at the sudden- and very scaring- voice that reached our ears, I finally caught sight of Wolf at the threshold, one hand against the door he had just opened. His face- usually so adorable and cute- wore a deadly glare directed...at his brother. Everybody would have been scared away by such daggers in his eyes, but Conrad just stood up from his chair and folding his letter in three, he grinned at his _pissed_ little brother:

" Ah, Wolfram, I didn't know you were there."

" I'm coming back from my morning walk and all I heard is you talking about me?"

" Ahahah, I thought you'd stay longer up there. Why did you come earlier?"

Wolfram sighed and crossed his arms.

" Well...I just wanted to tell you we're arriving. The port of Shin Makoku is visible from this distance."

" Really?" my joy was tremendous! I jumped to my feet and rushed outside. Indeed, when I got close to the edge, I recognized the port of our kingdom, in the light of the fresh morning. People around were as happy as I was.

I then found myself wondering why I was feeling that way for a world I learned about just a few weeks ago and that I just started to trust.

**xx**

We rode leisurely towards Blood Pledge Castle that, oddly, I missed, and even paused for a good pick-nick near a river. Wolfram had cooked small fishes and when I tasted them, I found them terribly good. When I praised him about it, however, he refused to look at me and even when I sought his look, he slightly turned his face away. I don't know which wrong I had done to him...but as long as he doesn't insult me, I'm fine with that. " Thank you again, Wolf."

The castle was close and a servant even spotted us from his place near the gate. He ran towards us and, greeting me with a long smile that warmed my heart, asked if I was fine and what I needed him to do for my comfort. I must admit his requirement made me blush! I'm not used to that.

" Ahah, er...it's fine, it's fine. Go back to what you were doing...I don't want to annoy you or-"

The teenager's already huge eyes widened and he balled his hands into round fists.

" But majesty, you don't annoy me at all! Please, tell me what to do and I'll do it with all my heart!!"

Why do I feel more than weird? I don't want people to kiss the ground for me.

" The king told you you could go back to what you were doing," Wolfram cut out " obey him now."

The very young man lost his smile and looked at lord Wolfram with both fear and sadness. I think he made him upset. I didn't like the small frown upon his face so I got off of my horse and, getting close to him, rested a hand on his shoulder:

" Okay, I want you...to...to, well, tell me what has happened in the castle during my absence... and if lord Gwendal and lord Gunter argued again;" I had really already seen them getting into a heated row about one of Anissina's inventions. I know they both turned into wimps when Anissina showed up with her crazy machines. And somehow, I almost found this funny.

His eyes sparkled as if it was a honour to answer me.

" Well, nothing bad happened. Just Lady Anissina wanted to use Lord von Voltaire as a guinea but he refused and as she followed him he started to run in the whole castle until he had to lock himself up in one of the dungeons that are said to be haunted by former kings' wives and he spent all the night there until Lady Anissina calmed down and chose Gunter who accepted to serve her because she said it was an invention for you..."

Wow. " Breath," it's all I managed to say. The young man seemed to have run a marathon and he nodded.

"...Beside this, some guests have come at the castle for your coronation."

" Guests?" Conrad tilted his head, his curiousness written all over his face.

" Yes," the boy shook his head in affirmation "the ten nobles and some of your oldest friends: Marilou de Rivedepont, Sonia von Kirchenburg, Fitzwilliam von Flanders, Charles von Lewisson..."

" Charlesvon Lewiss...??" Wolfram suddenly said.

I looked up at him and caught notice of the red upon his cheeks, his nervousness arose and he started to fidget with his horse's reins. That arose as for me my curiousness and I almost forgot what the boy had said. I turned towards the blond, eager to know more.

" Wolf? Is something wrong?" I really wanted to know what had made his loose his temper.

He tried to get back his countenance but I could still see his blush. He didn't look at me.

"...no, your majesty. Let's go back to the castle to get yourself ready to meet your guests and allies."

" Ah...Well, you're right."

**xx**

As expected, as soon as he saw me, our dear Gunter crushed me into a suffocating hug and nearly squeezed me to death. It was counting without Celi, who after she shoved my poor teacher aside, pressed me against her gorgeous bosom and rubbed her head against mine. I barely had the time to see we were in my personal office.

" Ooooh, your majesty, was your trip with my sons great? Did they treat you well?"

" D-don't worry! They were very nice! I'm grateful to them." I wish she didn't hold me this strong because I started lacking air. Is this how she expresses her affection?

" Really? Oh, I know Conrad is a perfect gentleman, his father was like this, that's why I fell head over heels in love with him!! But as for my Wolfie, I was a bit worried because I know how hot-tempered he is, mostly with people he despises at the beginning but you, your majesty, who could hate you?? You're so cute!" she started to pinch my cheeks and the vivid image of my aunt doing it the same to me when I was a baby came back in my mind. A loud "um, um," interrupted the ex-queen who looked behind her and saw...Gwendal, with a frown marring his handsome face and an attempt to be patient towards his mother's overt display of affection. I felt my shoulders slouch as this tall man approached us, his ominous look heavy upon me. A shiver ran down my spine, making me bending further as if I had to kneel in front of Conrad's elder brother.

" Your majesty," he articulated with his manly voice. I dared to look up at him. His gaze drifted from my face to my hip. " I can see you...found it."

What is he...

Oh, yes. Morgif. I unsheathed it and showed it to him. Morgif was smiling proudly. I even found in him an air of nobility...

" Yes, thanks to both Conrad and Wolfram...We found Morgif..."

Several applauses elevated in the air and, my surprise raising into stupefaction, I looked behind Gwendal to see, seated around a very wide round table, about seven adults. Their original hair colours really made me intrigued but their presence even more. I stood before them waiting to know who they were. As for them, well, they began studying me with what seemed great interest.

" Your majesty...here are the Nobles. They are your allies," Gwendal stepped aside to let me see them better.

Blood rushed over my head and my breath seemed to block as I had tried to take a long sip of air...

" Ladies and gentlemen, here is your new king...Shibuya Yuuri...after a fight against my own brother, we saw the Maou manifesting in him."

They rose and all, at the same time, just like in a perfect choreography, bowed before me. Really, that couldn't make me more embarrassed. To be treated with such deference all you need is be a king. I hope they don't do the same when it's a tyrant...

A finger slightly poked my shoulder.

" Gwend...?"

" Greet them, your majesty."

" Wh-Ah! Yes, of course!"

I bowed in the Japanese way, trying to be as polite as I could.

" Good morning, I-I'm happy to see all of you here...it seems you have travelled from your lands to welcome me. Thank you very much."

" Only Lord Adalbert is missing, he doesn't acknowledge you as our true king. He turned into an enemy while he is one of the most nobles of our kingdom..."

Adalbert? The immense, blond man who I thought tried to kill me but instead helped me to understand people's language? An enemy...How could it be possible? Upon seeing my astonishment, Gwendal said:

" We'll explain you later, your majesty. First, let's meet your new allies."

" Fascinating," one of the nobles said, his elbow propped unto the richly ornamented table. His gaze seemed to pierce into me as he plunged it into mine. " His hair is black like the darkest night and his eyes are as black as ebony...we really have a rare specimen." Specimen? I dare ask you to repeat this.

"Not only does he look like the Great Sage who was the best ally of Shinou but he also managed to find this sword..." a woman among them said. A third one who had been watching me with insistence turned to them and added:

" Moreover, I think all of you heard about the fact he fought against a mermaid and everybody knows how dangerous those creatures are...he must have a great power," and they continued talking, often stealing peeks at me, without caring about whether I liked what they were saying to one another.

I remained still under their study of my person, unable to move or even stretch my finger and I was even more terrified and intimidated as neither Conrad, who was there, nor Gwendal intervened. The ex-queen seemed to find this very normal while Gunter listened to them, hoping they would only have good things to say about me. Reality was a heavy brick that fell upon my head.

**xx**

I waited for Conrad who got a letter from a maid then he came back to my side, smiling nicely. I saw him slide the letter in his pocket. We shuffled through one of the open hall ways ,of the castle, whose ceiling was supported by numerous white columns, to get to the dining-room for the lunch. As for the inner garden, it was sprinkled with flowers in bloom.

" Why do they speak like this about me? Am I so "rare"?"

" Well, your majesty. Indeed the black colour you have is very exceptional and almost no one has seen such a living example as you. A few years ago, in poor villages, this fascination for double blacks, the ones with both black hair and eyes, reached its paroxysm and a hunt was organized for one year to search for a real double black. The one who would find one would be awarded by a tremendous amount of money. Unfortunately, the situation became worse. A girl who was said to have very dark eyes and hair was sold by her father and as she tried to escape the family which bought her, she was killed. Since then, we have taken measures and forbidden this kind of hunt. People's perception about double black has changed over the years: they don't think of them as simple human or simple mazoku."

I nodded feeling depressed. Being an outsider had always frightened me in a way.

"...That's why I always have to wear a wig and lenses, isn't it?"

" Yes, and we know it must be a burden for you. But it's for your sake. When your learn about how to control and use your power, you'll no longer need to wear all of that."

" You're saying I'm still too ignorant and fragile to be carried into this world with my true appearance."

" No, your majesty...well, this world is too dangerous for you because you're still new and you only have seen the tip of the iceberg so far. Let's wait a little longer. Then, as you become more familiar with it, you'll be able to visit it on your own."

I tried to smile but my lips remained downward. He was right. The tip of the iceberg. It meant with no ambiguity that I had a tough job in my hand and that I will have to head this country all alone. I'm astounded at the fact that despite being a teenager, my age is by no means taken into account.

" I have seen letters made of the same paper in both Gwendal's and Gunter's pockets." I said after a while, halting in my steps. The sun was strong, so I stayed hidden in the shadow. " And I don't know if all the papers here are of the same material but it was the same you used in Van Da Via. It meant you were writing letters to them and you also got letters..." I've been pondering about this for hours in fact but was afraid to openly talk about this to Conrad and Wolfram. I started to observe things on my own, because scared to be in a world that enchanted me but that I didn't know, I had thought the best was I began watching with my own eyes. " Is something trailing behind my back?... Are you hiding something to me?"

I wasn't feeling courageous enough to look into his eyes.

" Your majesty...how..." his voice told me he was stunned.

" Please, tell me..."

" Please, don't worry like this. It's not something you should think about right no..."

" PLEASE, Conrad!" I wheeled around to look at him, my eyes pleading. " I want to know. I need to know. If you want me to become a good king, stop hiding things to me."

He was staring at me in shock and curiousness. I continued: " you said to Wolfram the other day if he always treated me contemptuously, it could affect me and I would do nothing good in the end. But if **you** always try to hide things to me...you won't make me able to learn and progress more either."

He stared at me for a few seconds, then sighed, his lips curving into a benevolent smile that said he was giving up. Resting a hand upon my shoulder, he finally said:

" Indeed, serious things are currently occurring inside our own kingdom...It's a matter we care about because it was directly concerning you...our next Demon King. Many people, like human beings, and even a few mazoku, have refused the reign of another mazoku king. It has run for a very long time, even before my mother was queen, and her life itself was already at stake when she was crowned. Despite the fact she was a good, compassionate queen, a lot of people didn't accept her and her power and they swore to defeat the next demon sovereign when she or he will be revealed to the world. They say you aren't the legitimate ruler of the kingdom. They say this country shouldn't be a kingdom anymore but a kind of republic too or at least ruled by human beings only. What they forgot is that this kingdom was built by Shinou and our ancestors to allow mazoku to live peacefully forever."

The shock made me mute. I was staring at my godfather with so much compassion and worry that he patted my shoulder and said:

" That is why Yozak has been absent from your side. He's searching for information about what is going on in the underworld to prevent and protect us. He's a spy and he has been sending me information about what he hears about people threatening you and our tribe. All the letters I have got lately are from him and I was sending, on the other hand, the same information with a special code to Gwendal and Gunter. They are enhancing the security to prevent any attack against our kingdom."

My lips trembled as I looked down. The weight of his revelation was crushing my shoulders and my mind. It was beyond my own imagination. I didn't know the situation was so bad but...How could I have known?

" I didn't want to worry you, that's why I kept that all for myself," Conrad admitted. " Even if Wolfram pushed me to say you the truth. He always worries about you becoming a good king. But I think you're not ready yet to hear everything about this world. We want to make a good place for you to live in. Do you understand, now?" he asked gently. When I neither responded, nor looked at him, he said gentler:" Do you, Yuuri?"

" ...Thank you..." I managed to say.

Suddenly, a guard approached and informed Conrad that goods from the neighbour kingdom had arrived at the castle but there was a surplus and they didn't know where to put it. While Conrad was talking with him, I caught sight of two silhouettes at the opposite extremity of the hall way and narrowing my eyes at them, I stepped closer, though the shadow of a big column kept me concealed. My surprise grew when I identified one of them as Wolfram and the other one a tall man I had never met before. He was speaking with Wolfram, very closely, his face almost against his. His tender and affectionate demeanour betrayed his own feelings. He's also very good-looking with dark blond hair and a fair perfect skin, but I couldn't see his eyes colour. His rich clothes- white leather cape, dark blue uniform, high black leather boots and a long sword at his hip- were an indication of his rank. His nobility was just too obvious to remain unnoticed.

Wolfram was looking at him but was motionless and his face even bore a slight embarrassed expression. I wonder why he is like this. The man caressed his lock then his cheek. Wolfram frowned but didn't shy away. The man laughed softly and kissed (!!!!) Wolfram on the cheek, his lips even lingering on Wolf's skin!

Oh my...I couldn't believe what I was watching but what I knew is that I felt a painful pinch at my heart. I couldn't take my eyes off of them and I felt horrible because I didn't expect Wolfram to have this kinds of liking ( _"Human girls don't interest me"_), neither had I expected to hope to see him get away from that man!! So Wolf...preferred men over women...? Damn, and why is that man so close to him?!

Eeck!! What am I thinking that? I mean...that guy doesn't seem dangerous or bad...it's just...I don't like how his hands are always trying to get something from Wolf...and it even looked like Wolfram didn't like it very much, but why in that case, was he taking his hand in his own hands? I can't seem to see clear through this new fog.

Suddenly, very abruptly Wolfram looked at my direction. He first spotted Conrad who had sent the guard back to his work. Then his eyes drifted towards me and he slightly startled. I saw his lips say "Yuuri"; the man at his side frowned then followed his gaze.

He noticed me too at last. Surprise shaped his facial features into raised eyebrow and an open mouth. Wolfram said something to him, then both of them headed towards me. I didn't feel very good when I saw them walking straight towards me. But I wanted to know. Conrad, back at my side, just made a simple "'oh" on seeing them.

" Yuuri," Wolfram said stopping in his track as he was standing before me. The man once again looked at Wolfram in a weird way when Wolf said my name before looking at me again." You're finished with the Nobles?"

" Yes, I am."

" How did you find them?"

" They...Well...everything was fine. I think they're nice enough. We'll get along I'm sure of that."

" So here is the new Demon King," the unknown blond man stated suavely, smiling a little at me. I tried to return the smile. What kind of person was he? And was...Wolfram attracted to him? I mean does he really prefer men? ( damn, why is this question making me feel strange?)

" Oh, Yuuri. This is Charles von Lewisson. One of my friends since my childhood." Oh, the famous Charles that Wolfram had freaked out upon hearing the name. He was a very young adult in fact and his delicate handsomeness would make anyone feel jealous. Me included, alas.

" Nice to meet you, " I said shaking his hand. Wolf went on:

" And yes, Charles, this is the new Demon king, Yuuri."

" You must be really familiar with him to call him by his name," Charles commented and I didn't think it was a praise. He avoided looking at my frown as he turned to Conrad and shook his hand, too. The smiles they exchanged proved me they were in good terms enough.

" You're going to the dining-room, aren't you?" Wolfram asked me, hand on hip as usual.

" Yes...I..." why is Charles looking lovingly at Wolfram's body? I mean he is caressing his curves with his eyes only! Shouldn't I feel weird to see a man looking at another man like this? But oddly, it wasn't what annoyed me...it was the fact Wolfram didn't seem against those loving looks and caresses. Even Conrad was casual about it.

" You?" Wolfram tilted his head as I trailed off.

" Y-yes, with Conrad, I was heading for the dining-room."

" Fine, we'll go with you. Everyone is invited at our table. And then, I'll help you a little for the coronation tomorrow," he smiled at me: " you will need it, it's a lot of work."

" Thanks. I hope we'll get some fun.. I heard your mother has organized a play for tomorrow."

An irresistible blush spread over Wolfram's face and he looked away, sighing.

" Well, I'll be in that play because she insisted . One of the actors is sick and I will replace him because I fit the role."

" Really? Y-you're going to play?" I felt so eager to see that and a huge idiotic smile must be tugging at my lips now.

" Yes, but it's something you shouldn't feel optimistic about. I'm not a great actor..."

" But don't say th-"

" Wolfram is so humble when it comes to acting," Charles interrupted me sliding a hand against Wolfram's back. " I'm really looking forward to watch you play. And hope you will offer me the flowers in the end," he looked at Conrad with amusement while Wolfram's cheeks painted in a red hue: " I hope it doesn't bother you that I say that to your brother?"

" Huh...flowers?" I said with surprise. Conrad answered for me:

" At the end of the play, the actors offer flowers to the persons they love..."

WHAT?

Wolfram shook his head, glaring at his brother:

" It's not exactly that, Conrad! It's when you're hoping for an engagement. And so far, I haven't emitted the wish to get married now."

" I hope to change your opinion about it..." Charles continued. " I will ask your hand to your mother and you know, you are welcome in my land and my castle. You already know that."

" I'm not ready enough," Wolfram replied, crossing his arms as the man's comment obviously bothered him. " Don't bring up the subject again, I told you I 'd answer you in two years, not now."

I will like this man, I will like him, I will...if I didn't find it hard the idea of he taking Wolfram away from _my_ castle. Wolfram said he would help me to become a good king...he couldn't if he was away from me.

**TBC**

**A lot of confusion in Yuuri's head...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: **I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU**

**It is not my property, no profit made**.

**Well, lilgurlanima, your review was my favourite because it made me think of something that has always displeased me in a fic: when one is jealous, not the other. I like when both characters get jealous and not just one. **

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Yuuri's pov**

**xx**

I'm stressed, I'm stressed, I'm stressed! Exhaling a long sigh, I made a few stretching with both my arms and legs to relax before the ceremony. Everything seemed perfect for the day and still I couldn't find any rest for the moment. I was tired, too, for I hadn't spent a good night. When I managed to sleep, it was only to be reached by nightmares of a coronation fail and to have Conrad waking me a few minutes after. Now, I was walking around like a zombie, sort of, with dark circles that Gisela, Gunter's extremely beautiful daughter, was trying to conceal with make-up.

" Don't stress so much, your majesty, everything is going to be fine," she said while I felt the brush rubbing softly under my eyes. She finished then made me look at myself into the long psyche mirror...I didn't look that bad! what a good surprise! Morgif at my hip started to laugh at my sudden vanity. A small slap upon his almost non-existent cheek shut him up after he moaned.

" Now, your majesty, drink a little bit of the tea I brought to you," she lifted a cup from the near table and gave it to me " It will help you to calm down. It's very effective."

" Really?" I said, raising the cup to my lips. The warmth emanating from the green liquid in it was a delight. I sipped it and found it excellent.

" Yes, it works," she answered while stepping back to let room for a seamstress. This one started to sew gold embroidery on my black jacket. " I gave it once to Wolfram when he was a bit too excited after he got nominated as a captain. He was off for the next five hours." A small smile curved her lips.

" Wow, Wolfram has so much energy."

At the same moment, while I swallowed the sip of tea, someone knocked on my doors. Gisela opened for me and then as she saw who was there, she turned to me:

" Your majesty it is Wolfram. He's asking you if he can come in."

The request startled me:

" Of course, make him enter!" I put down the cup again and Wolfram penetrated into my room. I could gush over his looks forever...Er...I mean...He's as dazzling as always. He is going to steal the spotlight from me today...mh...I don't know if I will like it but...there's no doubt he's going to get more looks than he already does. A warm feeling invaded me: I was feeling flattered and I needed Wolf to approach me to put my finger on it. Yes, it was that: I was extremely flattered because he had made himself more elegant and beautiful in my honour.

A large smile came upon my face and Wolfram smiled back but with a restrained joy.

" Your majesty, you are very smart to day," he stated, hands behind back. I laughed, feeling my blood filling my cheeks.

" Ahahah, thanks Wolf, you're not so bad yourself. I'm very happy to see you here!" I stretched my arms up in the air and a deep frown of disapproval immediately furrowed his eyebrow. He got closer to lower my arms.

" Don't stretch your clothes like that! Do you want to ruin the seamstress' work?"

" Oh, I'm sorry!" I gave an apologetic smile at the old woman who had so nicely sewed my outfit. She just nodded. Gisela who had remained by the doors said:

" Well, since Wolfram is with you now, I think I can go. I have to check if the medical service is prepared for today."

" Yes, of course, thank you, Gisela."

She bowed than left Wolfram, the seamstress and I alone in my bedroom.

" Well, Wolfram, why are you here?" I asked out of curiosity. I felt also very great to have him by my side, there was less tension in me. And also...I prefer him here with me than out with...rah, forget what I was going to say! I don't even figure out why I was going to say that.

In any case, Wolfram didn't notice my trouble and reached his pocket on his chest to show me something shining. I looked at it with much interest.

" That's a an eagle broach that belongs to my family. My uncle gave me it but today, I want you to wear it. It suits your black clothes and it makes you look more regal."

He pined it over my chest before I could even say something. But the reflection I got from my mirror convinced me.

" Thank you. You sure don't want to keep it for yourself?"

At that, Wolfram let out a sigh:

" My uncle hoped I would become a king and so, reserved it for my own coronation. But now, I think it would be of no use since I'm not a king. So I prefer to give it to the true king."

Butterflies in my stomach.

" Thanks...so you do acknowledge me as your king?"

He blushed, which confirmed my words had an effect on him, and crossed his arms. Before he answered me, he threw a glance at the seamstress:

" Can you please leave madam? I think the king's clothes are perfect now."

Dismissed, she bowed then left, closing the door cautiously behind her. Wolfram, arms still folded against him, sat down on a comfortable, and very small, bench at the foot of my bed. I joined him and seated next to him. He looked me into the face once I was close enough.

He obviously took in a deep breath then said:

" Of course...I think I have no other choice than let you take my place as a king...or anyone else's place. You have proved more than once that you were to be the Maou. You showed your power, you found Morgif...and despite your wimpiness, you have a good heart," the last words were pronounced with a lower voice that made me bend towards him, but I still managed to hear them. I smiled up at Wolf:

" Thanks....I hope not to disappoint you as a king, then!"

He blushed.

I don't know why...for a few days now, when I talked to him, he had had the growing tendency to get red and look away. Am I repulsing when I'm smiling at him? The mere idea made me self-conscious and I found myself checking my breath to see if it smelled bad. Er no. There was an awkward silence between us and we didn't dare to look at each other again. I'm one of those who is perturbed by silence, even more when it's not justified.

"You know, when I'm a king," I started, stretching my legs, and looking up at the ceiling " I'll do a lot of things to help the needy. When I hear about kings' good actions, it's either build schools, hospitals, or organize charity activities, and meet the people you know." I'm not dreaming any more, I know. I was going to be a king, for real. " I have always heard that someone who rules should be close to his people...I'd like to meet the rest of the inhabitants of Shin Makoku. Will Conrad and you tag along when I meet them?"

I looked at him. Wolfram seemed pensive but he did listen to me because he answered.

" Sure. As long as you're not wasting the money you'll get from now on, and the national treasure, everything will work for you."

" In what spending money on helping the others is a waste?"

" It can be a waste if you don't use it consciously or if you make people think you're too generous. They will take advantage of you then!"

"...It's still better to give than keeping all for oneself, mostly if I have so much as a king."

" Mph, whatever."

" I'm sure you're generous, too, Wolf. Otherwise you wouldn't give such a precious broach. It belonged to your family and it's me who got in it in the end."

" Never lose it then. Its the first gift I'm offering you so you better take care of it."

The words made me smile and I slowly slid to my knees, on the floor, before Wolfram. I noticed his surprise, which though I didn't care much about, and gathered his hands in mine:

" Hey, I found out there was a wonderful forest near the next village. When we rode back to Blood Pledge Castle, I saw something gilnting among the trees and Conrad said it may be giant cats, the CatSilvers. But he said they were extremely rare so he's really not sure, Gunter taught me it was mysterious and people say a lot about it...I thought you and Conrad could come with me, because I plan to go there next week. Will you come with me?"

His answer should be"yes", to my growing hope. I found out adventuring with Wolfram was fun and it made my heart go fluttering in a way it'd never done so before. But instead of answering me, Wolfram was staring at me with a shocked expression upon the face and then, I noticed the slight red shadow on his cheeks. To my surprise, he looked at me then at our hands then...

Someone broke the silence by knocking loudly on the door. It opened before I could raise to my feet. Gwendal was standing there, at the threshold, getting still as he set his eyes upon us with such an intensity that it bugged me. My surprise increased again when I saw how shocked he looked himself, making me wonder with slight panic what was going on. He was staring at us. Wolfram pushing me woke me up from my astonishment and I quickly got up, paralleling Wolfram's own gestures. It was as though he didn't have any interest in me anymore.

" Brother," he said with what I detected as uneasiness in his voice. " I..."

" Wolfram," Gwendal said. He had this severe edge in the way he sounded that I'd never seen him use up to now. One would say, to illustrate that, that he seemed outraged at something but was trying to conceal it. It arose my nervousness and my heartbeat quickened. " You should go to the rehearsal for the play. You shouldn't be there right now."

" I know," Wolfram said, lowering his face in shame, like a punished little boy. " I just wanted to give Yuuri something."

" Today is " Your majesty" and not his name, don't forget that."

" Yes, brother." Wolfram bowed for me and was about to leave my bedroom when another silhouette came into my view, just behind Gwendal. My eyes didn't betray me: Charles was there, too, and this _feeling_ pinched my heart, again. I smiled nonetheless, having the wish to be polite with everyone, but my lips felt hard to move upward. As a reaction, Charles smiled at me, too but with much reserve, and inclined his chest very slightly.

" Charles," Wolfram said at last " what are you doing here?"

" I was searching for you everywhere, I want to come with you to your rehearsal."

" It's a surprise," Wolfram shook his head, which kind of pleased me " you can't watch me."

" Oh well, I might as well bring you something to eat after your rehearsal. And then we can prepare ourselves together for the coronation."

Wolfram seemed to look at him from head to foot:

" You're already ready for your coronation. I don't know what more you could do about your uniform and your hairstyle."

**xx**

The ceremony went extremely well. After I passed my hand into a magical waterfall in front of a whole court, Morgif at my side (and thankfully, quiet and dignified) I was blessed as a king. Celi officially gave me her role and even if I could detect some selfish happiness in her smile for she wouldn't have the burden of this job on her, she was honestly wishing me the best.

I was congratulated by anyone on my success, and people started looking at me with both admiration and awe because of my black hair and eyes. I rather begin getting used to it by now. There was a small break after the ceremony and I drank a very special wine from the near vineyard...that is said to belong to me. People all laughed when I asked, with flabbergast, if I was that rich, to Conrad.

" Well...being the king and the master of all the country, indeed, you have a lot of properties and domains."

" Waah...make me a list...I'd like to visit all of them" and see if I can give some of them because really I don't need all of that.

" As you wish your highness," said my godfather with an affectionate smile. Then, we all headed for the huge theatre that had been built for the occasion.

**xx**

Wolfram had been delicious. When he played he had this mix of bellicosity and gracefulness that made one hard to get their eyes off of him. The only strange thing is his voice: how can he have such an angelic face, with frail features, while his voice sounds so imperious and powerful!Obviously, I was the only one to be disturbed by such an odd association: everyone else was almost drooling over him or slapping their cheeks to express their amazement at his beauty with small "oh"s that began to sound funny.

Mothers and fathers wanted him as their son-in-law, girls were fawning over him and boys were just trying to get close to him. I wonder how he can walk in town while having so much success. It was only when Conrad told me Wolfram's hot-temper was known throughout the kingdom that I figured out people were probably leaving him alone when he was out.

Nevertheless, he playing a young maid who saved the country made my day and made me want to try to play next time. I was right in front of the stage, in the largest theatre box. The decorations, the gilt ( that sometimes I dislike) and the colours made all the atmosphere magical and wonderful...

But having Wolfram playing beautifully and well enough was the cherry on the pie. He was convincing while ranting to his fictional enemy and any novice should take a leaf out of his book. I found myself feeling great when he lifted a flag of Shin Makoku and declared: " I will always defend and protect my kingdom and no one will ever try to disrespect my king." He got few applauses for that but Wolfram didn't let himself get thick-headed and continued playing.

The play came to an end after two hours that had seemed short to me, just making me realize watching this kind of shows wasn't that boring. When the red curtains lowered to the ground to signal the end, the loud and awaited applauses burst into the theatre. People's enthusiasm was grandiose. When all the actors got on stage again to greet everyone, the applauses increased and one by one, the actors gave their flowers after they'd got individually ovation. When Wolfram got close to the public, his red roses in his arms, and his cheeks colours matching the flowers', I raised to my feet and started to applaud louder, smiling down at him.

...I heard a vague " Your majesty!" behind me but didn't pay attention to it.

As soon as I got up from my chair, my hands clapping, people stopped applauding and all looked at me with a common strange expression. The silence began to settle down, which made me feel uneasy. After a few seconds, my applauses died and I slowly sat back in my chair. I didn't understand this sudden silence...I scanned the whole room with apprehension within me...Why was everyone staring at me so intensely? And then, mumbling under their hands, still staring at me?...

Wolfram was standing still on the theatre stage, pale, trembling, his arms still charged with the heavy blood-red roses, his white Roman-like outfit making him look like a ghost. He was staring at me, and a shocked expression was shaping his features. I didn't...I didn't know what wrong I had done...my heart began throbbing painfully inside my ribcage.

When I dared to steal a peek at the audience beneath, I noticed the only one who had stood up like me was...Charles von Lewisson. And his look at me was nothing but unpleasant. His eyes were saying if he could kill me...he would.

Wolfram turned around to return backstage. He hadn't given his flowers and only a few petals fell, red stains on the wooden floor...

**xx**

My breath was uneven when I came back to my office, along with Gwendal, Gunter and Conrad. They all looked worried and nervous...I know now I did something against the rules or abnormal but please, someone tell me!

" What have I done?" I asked at last, my own shaky voice betraying me. I turned a pleading look to each of them. Gwendal took in a deep breath as he seemed the one disposed to answer me. Without even looking at me, he said:

" Your majesty. Do you guess what you've done tonight?"

" ...No..."

" Well, by standing up and applauding Wolfram, you just declared to everyone in the room that you are officially courting my brother. And this, until he returns your favour."

My heart stopped dead in my chest.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou**

**No profit made**

**Yes lilgurlanima, I intend to have Wolfram jealous too, for sure! That's canon after all! Of who? I keep that secret for the moment! **

**From yuuri's POV**

**Chapter slightly more angsty**

**XX**

I really wonder how much the human being can retain in his memory when I see the stock of books set on my office table. Gunter even accepted to delay my signatures so that I could more focus on the books about Traditions, and learn them by heart. They hoped I'd finish the ten books in one month. That's humanly impossible.

I was still under the shock of what had happened in the theatre... I shouldn't have done that...but it wasn't out of a bad intention, I just couldn't repress my joy. Of course, everything had to turn against me. Now, my people think I'm interested in Wolfram THIS WAY! I have never had the chance yet to date a girl and court one properly...So why ,when it's the first time I _have _to court someone, does it have to be a boy?

I moaned with regret as I started to read page 22 of the book _Different Meaning of Flowers_. I sighed, a headache taking its root in my brain. Rubbing my temples delicately, I closed my eyes.

" Your majesty...?" I heard Gunter's concerned voice asked me. I slowly looked up at him as he leaned over me. He had two new books in his arms.

" Yes?"

" You seem tired," he glanced at the piles of books that were almost concealing me entirely from any visitors. " Do you want a break?"

" Can I?" I asked, feeling my smile along my relief coming to me. He nodded with a benevolent smile.

" Well, you've already finished two books and it's soon time for lunch. You may rest a little, or have a walk..."

" Yes, I'm going to do that," I said hurriedly. Raising to my feet, I thanked him. When Conrad started to trail up behind me, I shook my head and said: " It'll be okay...I-I need to be alone for while." I hoped I didn't upset him because there was almost nothing else than hurting my godfather which could make me ashamed. When I lifted my gaze, I only saw a bit of surprise quickly erased by a smile and gentle eyes on his face.

" Of course, your majesty," he said. " This is your castle after all. Do as you wish."

"...thank you, Conrad."

I turned away from him and left my office.

The gardens full with flowers of different species attracted me like magnets. I smelt the sweet refreshing perfumes that were invading the air, and soon, felt my lungs filled deliciously. My steps guided me towards the open hallways that were supported by white columns. To my enchantment, almost no one was there so I could enjoy a real solitude. Well, I have really felt alone since I'm here because I'm not like them, and my family isn't with me either.

I missed my mother. I truly, madly missed her. I hadn't realized that until I woke up in the morning with a strangled cry and a few tears in my eyes. Her quirks sometimes pissed me off...really...but when I needed advice, she was there to guide me. I refused to let that emotion overwhelming me, but my legs betrayed me as I felt their strength leaving me. I slid to the floor than found myself seated against one of the columns, back facing the garden.

" Aah, it's hot today! I wonder if Conrad is going to teach me to sword fight again after the dinner," I said.

Closing my eyes, I enjoyed the feeling of not being burdened by duties, homework, nobles's enquiries etc etc and like a baby, started to doze off a little. People could be scared to find their ruler half-sleeping in a middle of a hallway but I didn't care less, for once.

" Yes, let's talk here, there are so many people at the other side of the castle" I suddenly heard. Snapping my eyes open, I heard footsteps getting close. I got up and among the roses bushes, I caught sight of Wolfram.

" Wolf..." I precipitately hid myself again behind the column that I'd been sitting against when I saw Charles von Lewisson appearing in my sight, too! What are they doing here, alone? My breath became uneven; I didn't dare to make a move...Am I cursed to eavesdrop them? it felt like an extremely bad coincidence!

"What's going on, Charles?" Wolfram asked with uncertainty.

" No...I thought I saw someone in the hallway."

A silence, only a footstep. My heartbeat quickened sickly.

" You're dreaming," Wolfram ended up saying. " There's no one but us."

" Right, that's better." A short silence. " Even if I wish that demon king was there to witness us!"

Wow, did I catch nastiness in Charles' voice?

" Why so?"

" Because...you know my intention, Wolfram. I have always loved you...Always."

Trembling like a leaf, I dared to steal a peek at them, tilting my head. Charles' hand was like a wind on Wolfram's heated the pale skin that was visible between the jaw and the collar. My adventures companion didn't push him away, and I wish I could do that for him. Wolfram crossed his arms. I hid again and perked up my ears.

" Don't you feel the same for me?" Charles asked softly.

"...I don't know...you're great...you've been a friend for so such a long time...and you do have a place in my heart..."

Another quiet moment where I feared people could hear my heard pounding madly inside my ribcage. All this scene, instead of disgusting me, was seriously starting to hurt, more than anything else and I wonder why. _Smack._

My eyes widened at the dainty sound and I felt the urge to chance a glance at them. I could only see Charles' lips against Wolfram's exposed neck. I returned to my hiding spot, breathing with difficulty, that pain gnawing my heart cruelly. Why...? it was so weird to feel that. Nothing should make me feel this way.

" But?"

" But...it's not easy..." Wolfram answered. It was funny how it he seemed to have lost his hot-temper all of a sudden. Was it jealousy that was squeezing my heart to a point I couldn't take in deep, comforting breaths? " I prefer to wait. I told you I'd answer you in two years' time. I'm still too young...I have to do a lot of things before getting married." After a brief while he added on: " But you know you're the one I will choose if I have to get married now."

I felt something shock in my throat.

"...it makes me happy to hear you say that, Wolfram," Charles replied and I sensed a smile in his voice. " I love you so much...The other night, when you played...I really hoped you would give me the flowers, it would have meant so much to me...but that king" he sighed with irritation " he completely thwarted my plans! Tell me if I should start fearing him."

I heard Wolfram moan with annoyance.

" Yuuri isn't this kind of type. He's sometimes clueless and naïve but he's not a bad person." After a pause, he said: " I'm sure...he won't disappoint us. There's something in him that is too pure to be disappointing."

" See? You already talk about him in such affectionate and appreciative terms." Charles responded with susceptibility. I would have needed to be deaf not to notice his frustration and his ...own jealousy.

" It's not that, you're....you're wrong," I saw Wolf shake his head as I slightly tilted my head. " As a loyal soldier, I ought to respect and support him. He needs all of us. He's powerful...and I'm sure he's intelligent as well."

" Well, excuse me my reluctance, but I have seen so much better than _him_, he doesn't really seem quite clever in my eyes," you bastard! " You can tell I'm not very fond of him and I have no reason to. Just when I intended to show everyone that I would be the one to court you, he did so!" now anger boiled little by little in this man. Why did it seem no one told him I didn't know what I was doing that night, in the theatre? For the sake of my life, can people inform one another before assuming things that are wrong or that I have no intention to do! I felt so upset right now that I felt like bolting up to my feet and shouting at them I wasn't guilty of anything! Fortunately I kept my self-control, even if under my skin, my blood was as hot as lava.

" You're jealous?" Wolfram inquired, still annoyed. " I thought you had no reason to. He's not the handsomest, the cleverest, and he can be so wimpy..."

" But?" Charles wanted Wolf to speak his heart out.

"..What "but"? Right, I don't find him overly manly and regal, he does need much effort to pull off a king's demeanour...But yes, there's a "but". He's nice and open-minded, too much, maybe; and I think we can all trust him. Isn't it the most important?"

"Don't tell me you're reciprocating his courtship! He's...not even a good match for you! Forgive me my frivolity but he will never be as good-looking as you and...Can you imagine yourself prancing at his side while your beauty will totally eclipse him and his so-called great powers? It'd be such a waste, Wolfram! You told me one day looks really were important to you. He isn't even reaching your level in such a thing."

I was staring at some point before me without even being able to think clearly. Only his words were ringing inside my head like damned bells. The scene behind my back went on without me trying to steal peeks at them anymore.

" Why saying that, Charles? It does make you frivolous. Looks don't matter so much," Wolfram stated. " But yes, I hope to find someone that would fit my expectancies. Yes, it includes good looks and manliness if it has to be a man, don't forget that. It includes skills as well. But that will never be enough. I have- I have never taken interest in the king that way...I mean...We shared a lot in a such short time, but in all honesty, I had never considered Yuuri as a potential match."

" Until he officially started to court you?" There was a bite in that voice that sounded so ugly in my ears, now. I easily imagined him staring at Wolf with an irresistible intensity.

The silence that followed this question began to arouse my curiosity. I wonder why Wolfram was so long to answer. He took deep breaths, then said:

" I don't know..."

What? Wolf...do you consider that accidental courtship...? er, what?

" I don't understand," Charles said cynically.

" I don't know...I mean...I'm not even sure Yuuri knew what he was doing. He's not accustomed to our world perfectly. Not yet...Still, I wonder what was behind his motives when he stood up and applauded me louder than all the others. Was he intending to show me how much...how much he..."

" He loves you?" Charles cut again. I swore if he ever dared to interrupt Wolfram like this again, I would scold him!

At that comment, Wolfram made a small "mph", and the image of his smirk made way to my mind.

" Does he love me only?" I heard a soft footstep. " I don't know if you know what you're talking about. Yuuri is cute and may have already been with someone. But he's still too young and innocent to think about this kind of feelings. He wouldn't even know the meaning of that word if you ever mentioned it to him."

Great, Wolf. Just remind me of how self-conscious I could feel about such a topic! I growled lowly but remained quiet. It's the first time I heard Wolfram speak so openly. Anyone longing for his friendship would feel envious towards Charles to have such a privilege.

" He does," Charles said, trying to sound calm, " he does love you," who told you that, sir? " I saw the way he looks at you. The way he wants to speak with and you and spend some time with you. It doesn't require more eyes to see that. He may be clueless, yes, but you've stirred some feelings in him, Wolf. There's no doubt about that and I don't like that." He ended up in a firm edge.

" But..."

" And I can see, now, myself how your own appreciation of him is increasing with each minute spend by his side. I want to separate both of you. Wolf...when people take interest in you, and openly show it, you never notice it. Never! Or else, you just ignore the flatteries and the flirts that go your way. You blow everything away without caring about it. You remain cold with those people. But as for him, that demon king, you lost your countenance and you became all nervous when he applauded you. You turned around and forgot the flowers to give. You have never reacted like this before. To me, it only means one thing. He's immature and yet, he succeeded in troubling you more than anything else. More than war itself. And you're even calling him by his name. You're infatuated with him."

" Don't exaggerate," Wolfram tried to answer flatly but I sensed his uneasiness.

" Don't lie to yourself, Wolfram, my love. That kid may have created some sparks within you...but I have already a fire burning here."

When he said that, I felt the need to watch again. He was pointing his finger against Wolf's chest where Wolfram's heart must be throbbing so hard.

" And I will take advantage of that..." SLLLAAAAAAAAAP!

My jaw felt somewhere at my feet. My eyes nearly went out of my orbits.

He had just slapped Wolfram so hard that I wondered if he hadn't damaged his face. Wolfram remained still, eyes wide like plates, and his cheeks red like blood. Well, I totally understood his shock, fight back Wolf! Before I could even move out of my hiding spot to make that man arrested, Charles stated solemnly:

" Marry me, Wolfram."

What? YOU BIG JUNK! how dare he speak like that? He's just beaten Wolf and now he asks him to marry him! He's so absurd that it hurts my head. No, I won't let Wolfram get married to someone who will beat him!

To my growing shock, Wolfram looked back at Charles and asked, with a febrile voice:

" Y-you really want to..."

" Yes, I really want to take you as a spouse. I'll make you happy," who does he pulling a leg of? " I love you!"

"...Please, leave me some time."

" I've been waiting for so long. This waiting tortures me Wolfram. I won't even wait more, when that king is courting you."

" I told you we don't know what his motiv..."

" Let us a chance, Wolfram."

He suddenly pulled Wolfram into his arms and kissed his lips. To me, that act- that stupefied me in so many ways...seemed like a big error from his part. I just wanted to send him back to his lands. I averted my eyes, not feeling well as the kiss lingered. But all at once, I heard Wolfram say:

" Stop it! Not here! I don't want people to see us, even less my brothers! We're not properly engaged!"

How can Wolfram be so lenient with him when he was so distant with nicer people-who wouldn't slap him? When he was so cold with myself, too? For the first time, a strong feeling of injustice overcame me, stronger than when one of my former baseball trainers had dismissed me in all unfairness.

" Cancel this courtship, Wolfram," Charles said seriously " reject it. My lips are burning for yours and I desire to kiss them again and again, and this time, in all priorities. I want to lock my life with yours and never let a third part do us apart. Reject it, please, Wolf...I love you so much."

He breathed loudly. I turned around to look at them again.

Wolf was still in his arms, motionless but obviously moved by what that man had said. Charles had his mouth against Wolfram's forehead...and it kissed it so tenderly that it became embarrassing to watch them.

" Don't be so afraid," Wolfram whispered.

" Yes, I am afraid of losing you...I'm afraid of that demon king."

They abruptly pulled apart as a soldier arrived in the garden with a letter. He handed it to Charles von Lewisson who read it then nodded. He smiled warmly, yet hopefully at Wolfram before walking away to whatever duty that letter had assigned him to do.

Frozen to my spot, I hesitated between going away myself too or trying to speak heart-to-heart with Wolfram. Wolfram nonetheless was quicker than me as he climbed the few steps leading from the garden to the open hallway.

We encountered each other and his eyes grew larger at my sight.

" Yuuri!"

It felt weird to be so close when for the past few days, he had avoided me. His distance made me feel a void I wish to never touch again.

" Wolf..." I found myself dropping my gaze on the marble floor.

" Your majesty, aren't you studying with Lord Gunter?" he said sternly enough.

" I have a break."

" Mph. You should go on with your studies right now. It will save you from committing such careless errors or..."

I looked at him again, my eyes wide:

" Does it bother you so much that I-I did that at the theatre?"

He became red from the roots of his hair to the tip of his chin, and crossed his arms.

" Of course, not, your majesty! Anyone would feel flattered to be courted by a king!"

" So my title is all that interests you?" I could barely hid my disappointment. And my pain.

To my question, blood left Wolfram's face. He paled considerably.

" How can you think..."

He glanced over my shoulder than suddenly whirled around, leaving me without answer. When I turned around to see who was there, I caught sight of Conrad. He didn't look pleased.

**xx**

Here I was, in front the league of nobles who were all perking their ears up, each of those men and women seated in long gilded chairs. As for me, I was standing in front of them, uneasy with all those stares. I swallowed the lump that was blocked in my dry throat.

Gwendal sighed and repeated, for the _third time_, with patience:

" Do you still intend, you highness, to court Wolfram for a future betrothal?"

As for Wolfram, he was seated at my right, hands on lap, face lowered. Our feelings are perfect twins. Uneasiness, embarrassment, fear, shame maybe too...

" I..."

Why was the answer so difficult to come out? However, I already knew what I wanted! Wolfram is probably in love with Charles von Lewisson! They are engaged, though oddly. They've met each other so long ago, way before I was acquainted with this world, and they certainly didn't expect to have a disagreeable third part (me) to separate them.

" Well, I did take a decision...I..."

" Your majesty! My lords!" a soldier, bleeding profusely, his uniform stained with blood, burst the doors of my office " Majesty, there are intruders! Human people have just entered the castle, with wizards and even mazoku people! They've attacked us and they said they came to kill the king!"

My heart nearly came to a halt. Already, all the nobles, Gwendal and Gunter included, were on feet. Some of them surrounded me as a shield, and Gwendal took the lead, unsheathing his sword:

" Protect the king. Conrad," my god father was near me too, his sword in hand " you're in charge of him! Wolfram, too!"

" Let's go down now," Gunter ordered, his weapon in hand, too " we have to stop them! Conrad, Wolfram, find a safe place for the king! Wizards have become extremely powerful these last times."

" All right!" Conrad said, resting a hand on my back. " Your majesty, follow me!"

" Y-yes."

Wolfram tagged along while all the nobles, headed by Gwendal, went out of my office to fight. From my place, as Conrad was leading me in an unknown place of the castle, I could hear screams and shouts, insults and threats, vases breaking and then, explosions.

My fear and my despair grew so big that I started to take in irregular breaths. My legs became weak and I staggered against a wall.

" Yuuri!" Wolfram shouted, pulling me upwards " no time for collapsing, you have to hide!"

" But how can I? They're all fighting while I have to hide like a COWARD!I can't act like that, I have to help!"

" You don't know your enemies well enough, Yuuri," Wolfram protested, his green eyes bright with something I couldn't decipher " You still can't fight them! Wait more!"

" But..."

" No but...!"

" Your majesty, come here!" Conrad took my hand and started dragging me along a very dark corridor. But suddenly, doors were flung open and unwelcoming faces met our eyes. Those unknown people began grinning at us, their hands bloody and holding weapons.

" Here's the demon king: eyes black like ebony, hair dark like ravens wings! We have our piece of meat, guys!"

They were three...and all enemies. They marched in our direction.

" Hey, what do you want?" I asked with despair. But Conrad pushed me backwards and lifted his sword.

" Wolfram, bring the king to a safe place, right now! I'll defeat them by myself!" he said with what I detected as much anger. But, no matter Conrad's chivalrous intentions, I couldn't agree with my godfather:

" Conrad! No, you can't..."_ not alone!_

" Yuuri, shut up and come here!"

Wolfram caught my arm and taking into a sprint, obliged me to imitate his pace. We ran through a lot of corridors that I had never seen before, thus increasing my feeling of fear. Conrad, Gunter, Gwendal, all the others...be safe.

" They showed me where it was!" Wolfram said, panting.

" What?"

" A special hiding place, Gwendal and Gunter showed me where it was! If only I could remember where, exactly!"

My lungs were not filled enough with air, and a pain started to point at my ribs.

" A special hidi..."

" Yes, for our next demon king or queen! It was created to ensure your safety. It's quite difficult to find it for foes as well as for your protectors."

The situation became urgent as other loud breaking noises reached our ears. It scared me so much. And it did Wolfram, too, for he accelerated significantly. It only gave me an indication of the danger we were all undergoing.

All of a sudden, the ground opened beneath our feet and we slid along a long tunnel. It was so frighteningly fast that I felt like passing out. A door opened again, and we bumped into a big, soft mattress. Huh? We were in a very small greenish room, where the mattress was the only object of "furniture". Apparently...the fall is over. I sighed with relief though my body still ached .

" That-that's the hiding place?" I asked, trying to look at the walls visible from my point of view.

" I think so," Wolf answered, his breath stroking my face.

That was then I noticed our current positions: we were both laying, Wolfram atop me. My heat increased almost disagreeably. The same realisation must have gone into Wolfram's mind as well. He stared at me, his deep green eyes so close to my black eyes, and his pink face getting redder. Even his lips were only a few inches away from mine. This strange sensation churned into my stomach.

We couldn't even sit up properly.

" Wolf..."

" Yes?" he said, uncertain. " Sorry, it's not the most comfortable place..."

" Why do you apologize? You did nothing wrong! Those enemies! I hate them!"

" Yeah...I hope everything is fine..."

" Don't worry, my brothers and the nobles are strong enough to defend themselves and the castle. They'll neutralize those damned in less than one hour, I bet that!"

Let's keep our fingers crossed. Suddenly; I saw a very discreet button on my left.

_Push on. _

" Hey, Wolfram, look at that!"

Before he could stop me, I was already pressing the button. We felt an eerie sensation and then, PAAF! Our mattress collided with something.

As I looked around, I realized the green ground had opened. We were now in a very small bedroom. Small, but still more comfortable than this tiny room we'd first landed in.

" That'_s the_ hiding place," Wolfram commented. We stood up slowly, feeling both afraid and relieved. At least, we wouldn't crush each other like in this tiny greenish "dungeon." We inspected our new room: a thin window, a one-place bed, a desk, a rubbish can, a chair, a few books, even food on a rolling-tray, and...a door. When Wolfram and I checked it up, we found out it was toilets behind.

" At least, we do have some comfort until we can get out," Wolfram said. He sighed.

" Yes...I believe you...they're going to neutralize everything quickly."

Wolfram nodded at my words then sat on the bed.

What we hadn't expected though was to wait all night long.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU**

**No profit made.**

**From Yuuri's pov**

**xx**

Through the thin window, Wolfram and I could see the night replaced the day, and our worries increased like the number of stars in the dark blue sky. We couldn't hear anything from our place and I began wondering what had happened to our friends. This quiet place despite its comfort and utilities wasn't that reassuring. I felt insecure.

Wolfram and I settled around the table, me sitting on the only chair and Wolfram on the near bed. Eating was then our only occupation and we shared everything in equal parts; my blond companion wanted me to eat more than him because he found me feeble; however, I insisted we should eat equal portions. I couldn't eat if he had to leave more food for me.

" Whatever," he said then smiled " but thanks".

I smiled back, allowing myself to feel pleasure gaining me because of his beautiful smile. To pass time and ease our worries, we played cards; there were some in a box that was shaped as a book.

I taught him games and he did me, too. We were so entranced by the games that we forgot our discretion and started to play loudly, Wolfram being unable to admit a defeat and trying by all means to have revenge when I had the upper hand. He doesn't like to lose and I said to him that this trait of character wasn't flattering.

" Shut up, I'm concentrating!"

I found this small frown, and those adorable round cheeks of his so cute when he tried to focus on the game. His long golden bangs fell on in eyes, they glowed like light. His long darker lashes never concealed his amazing green eyes. They shined so brightly that no one would doubt that a proud soul was living in him. A smile tugged at my lips and stayed.

Wolfram lifted his face from his cards, looked surprised for a few seconds then his eyebrows furrowed again:

" What? Why are you staring at me?"

His blush was revealed to my eyes and I looked away.

" Sorry...I just found you cute," I somehow mumbled. Everything that had taken place before the intruders burst into the castle came back in my mind and sadness soon invaded me. I don't really understand this pain: it's the first time I'm feeling like that. The candles' flames flickered as I blew a sigh.

" C-cute?" Wolfram stuttered. His cards were lay on the table. When I looked into his eyes again, his blush darkened. My feelings seemed to pass into him. As his eyes widened, I knew then he guessed what I was thinking about. Being comfortable around one another seemed to fade away, as he averted his gaze.

" Sorry," I said again. " I think we should sleep, I'm tired." Softly , I tossed my own pile of cards in the box then got to my feet. I headed to the toilets to change ( yeah, we found shirts folded upon the chair) then after brushing my teeth as best as I could, I came back to the bedroom. Wolfram then changed gears too in the toilets, then joined me.

He found me seated on the bed, hands on my lap. I smiled a little:

" There's one bed and the mattress there. I'm willing to sleep on the mattress, it's comfortable enough," as an emphasis, I tapped two times on the downy mattress with my foot. Wolfram took an offended expression as he crossed his arms on his chest:

" No way. A king doesn't sleep on the ground. I'll take the mattress your majesty."

" Yuuri, Wolf."

" Yuuri. Happy now?"

" Yes, I'm the happiest when you say my name as a friend," I smiled wider.

When my words come out, I really don't expect them to startle or trouble Wolfram. But there, I saw him sigh and shake his head, unfolded his arms until they loosely hanged at his sides. He didn't look at me. The nude wall seemed more interesting to him than my sight.

" What?" I said " did I say something wrong? Aren't we a bit friends?" I felt angry at his lack of...obvious friendship, do I make sense? Wolfram still wasn't looking at me as if he was trying to escape our conversation. He glanced at me several times before lowering himself to the mattress, tugging it in a better position in the room, then sat down, ready to lie down.

" I'll be your friend, Yuuri, if it's what you want. But now, let's go to bed, and be quiet. We'll perhaps need it tomorrow."

" Okay," my anger was soothed by his words and his efforts. As he lay down, facing me, his hand serving as a pillow, I was unable to lay.

" Wolf...there's only one blanket. How are you going to sleep?"

" What do you mean? It's fine like this, the mattress is enough, I'm a soldier don't forget that."

" yeah, sure...but you have no blanket, no pillow...it's not that comfortable..."

" I can use my clothes as a pillow and my jacket as a blanket, it's not big deal, Yuuri."

As to underline his statement, Wolfram fetched his folded clothes that he'd previously put on the chair then used them as pillow and cover. It didn't leave me satisfied.

" I don't like being the one to take advantage of everything. Come here," I said beckoning then patting the bed. " There's room enough for two and the blanket is large enough to share with someone."

Never in my life had I thought I would one day share a bed with a boy, but the circumstances obliged me to break the rule for once. I stood up and turned around to roll the blanket down then I tapped the large pillow. Wolfram's silence made me wonder and I looked over my shoulder:

" Hey, come in," I said." I won't let you sleep down there."

Wolfram slowly raised up and stood still behind me.

" Isn't it improper for me to sleep in the king's bed?" he enquired awkwardly.

" ... if you're thinking what I'm thinking...er...no. We will just sleep in the same bed because I ordered so. It's better."

" Fine...You won't give up until you get what you want, wimp," Wolfram said crawling into the bed, his mischievous smile shining in the semi-darkness. He chose the side against the wall. My eyes remained on the lean body that was stretching before me, and for a second, I was perplexed. What was that strange sensation in my lower body? It felt hotter. Taking a deep breath, I switched the lights off then I allowed myself to lay by Wolfram's side, his head and curly hair already resting against the pillow, but his face turned towards the wall. Then, we pulled the blanket up our chests and tried to go to sleep.

I thought with our tiredness it'd be easy, but how wrong I was! I'm really not used to sharing a bed with someone, even less when it was with a beautiful boy. Having another's warmth under the cover had been totally unknown to me until this night.

I guessed he wasn't asleep either, feeling him tossing and turning several times. The bed was cracking with his moves.

" Wolf," I said " stop moving so much, you're going to break the bed."

"...then the mattress will serve to something," so you said Wolfram my dear.

" Can't sleep, huh?"

" N-no...I'm just wondering if Gwendal and the others have well handled the situation."

" You're worried?" I asked, turning my head towards him but all I could perceive was his fair hair that tickled my nose. It smelt good too.

" Of course, I am but I trust my brother. He's the strongest of all and he could have been the king...but you are THE king,of course," he felt obliged to recall as he turned his head to me. His green eyes shone. Ahah, is he afraid of vexing me? So cute. Wolfram then looked up at the ceiling. Earlier we had closed the open ceiling after we'd fallen in this room. I'm expecting some of our allies maybe to land here too. I remembered everything we'd spoken about before we were attacked. This unfinished matter made feel quite uneasy, as though something was blocked in my throat.

I know I have to talk about that with Wolf, no matter his reactions. I have to catch up the missed opportunity.

" Wolf," I said courageously enough but there was something that made my voice "hurt".

" Mh?"

" I want to talk with you about something."

" What is it, Yuuri?"

" About the other day and what happened at the theatre...and what my decision was going to be today before the soldier came in."

First, he was silent . Then I heard a very small sigh.

" Fine. What was your decision over this matter going to be, Yuuri?" he sounded cold and self-controlled as always, but I'm not fool enough not to sense his shaky voice. " Why did you applaud?"

...

" My answer was going to be...'no'. ' I won't court Wolfram.'" That's done it: he knows now.

"..."

" Wolfram?"

" Go on!" he seemed almost angry, to my surprise. Wasn't it what he wanted...?

" Er...I was going to say 'no' for your sake and...also mine?"

" Why for 'my sake'?"

" ...because you love Charles, right?"

No answer.

"...and he's important to you, what's more...isn't he?"

I then distinguished a small growl and Wolfram really turned away from me.

" I don't know what makes you think I love him but I don't, and this conversation is unnerving me. Let's quit it and sleep now!" he answered next to aggressively.

But had he just said he didn't love Charles?

" If you don't love him, why do you let him kiss you? Or is it some habit you guys have here in Shin Makoku?"

Wolfram promptly jumped on his other side, now facing me:

" What? What did you say? _kiss_?"

Oh, shit. I wasn't supposed to reveal that:

" Well..." my sweat started rolling down my face " I saw...well, I saw you and Charles in the garden and he kissed you several times...even on your lips."

What I could see was only his emerald green eyes glinting in the dark.

" You were observing us, Yuuri?" he asked slowly, almost lowly. I wanted to run away but it was, of course, impossible for there was no "escape door". As a result, I just softly moved away from him, my ass over the edge of the bed, but Wolfram suddenly gripped my wrist and said menacingly:

" Don't you dare to get away from the bed, Yuuri. And answer my question."

I fear for my life now, I want to get out and too bad if I am caught by some enemies. But I prefer this future than the one of ending up roasted by a wrathful demon soldier. Maybe the enemies would even take pity on me and not try to kill me and would listen to my peace treaty and everything could finish well thanks to my own persuasion!... Hm, I would do that after I was saved from Wolfram's fuming anger.

" I-I...I didn't want to observe you, I swear! I...I just happened to be in the open hallway to be alone, and then, you and Charles came there too. I couldn't uncover myself so I stayed behind a column and bushes and...well...I"

" You listened to everything?"

"...Y-yeah but I won't repeat to anyone, I swear."

" You better not."

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you...but at least, I knew better that cancelling the courtship was what to do. I won't...interfere in your life and your plans with Charles."

My heart hurt as I said that. But I wanted to speak honestly. He must hate me now; he had only thought of me as an incapable king and when he started to trust me ( _we can all trust him_), I was betraying and disappointing him.

Wolfram's grip loosened until he dragged his hand back against his chest. His breath sounded laboured. He was probably realizing how awful my behaviour had been.

"...Yuuri," he began, and the softer tone of his voice extraordinarily lightened the weight of guilt on my chest as well as surprised me." I really have no intention to marry Charles. I don't love him. Or not anymore if you prefer. He kisses me, but it doesn't mean I like it. And I wish sometimes he would stop treating me as if our marriage was on for tomorrow. He's just one of my greatest friends and I'm still wondering how he fell for me, but I don't think I acted special to get him."

"...If you don't like him and him touching you and kissing you, why don't you tell him right away? It would stop the confusion and maybe he would stop believing you feel the same for him? I can see he's quite smitten with you, Wolf. It's not fair how you treat him if you aren't in love with him."

Wolfram's eyes seemed to narrow, thus indicating me a frown was again marring his face.

" You don't understand, Yuuri," he replied offended, coldly. " Here, we marry for alliances and social statuses. It's even better when you already are friend with the person in question. I'm preparing myself for this kind of marriage. You're always trying to find the best for you and for the moment, Charles has been the best for a potential marriage. This has nothing to do with whether I love him. For my family, I may even find better than him, that's why I'm telling him to wait two years more."

That's so...disturbing to hear such words from Wolfram. But it's just a cultural difference.

" Oh..." I let out " but...don't you want to get married to someone you are in love with? And not just for propriety."

" My mother married Gwendal's father for propriety and things went well between them. Look, even my own big brother is a monumental success. So why wouldn't it go well for me?"

That's Wolfram's logic. I shrugged.

" Well, okay...if you're fine with that, I'm all for it. But now, you know that you're totally free from that so-called courtship."...even if it didn't please me that much, strangely.

" You never intended to court me, Yuuri?"

" Huh? Of course, not. I just applauded you and stood up because I found you great. You'd impressed me...But I never thought it would mean that I was courting you."So why did I think that courting you wasn't that bad, actually? I need to have my brain checked.

I heard a thud and then, the bright eyes disappeared from my view. As I stretched out a hand, I only met his back. His warmth reached my fingers.

" Wolf..."

" Good night."

And that was all for today.

**xx**

The next day, after we washed, once dressed, Wolfram and I saw the opposite wall to the bed open. Wolfram didn't need to stay longer in front of me to protect me. The persons who entered the small bedroom were our friends. Yozak and Conrad. They were wearing great smiles on their faces.

" Conrad!" I cried out of joy and hugged my godfather in my arms, he hugged me back. " You're fine! Wow!"

" Don't worry, your highness!It was a quick matter. Those men were not strong enough to resist us." Hold on it's the first I'm hearing Conrad expressing his pride. Yozak ruffled my hair, his smile goofy.

" Hey, Yozak! It's been a while! You're finally back!"

" I'm sorry, majesty I tried to prevent that attack but they were quicker than us. Next time we'll do better. Glad to find you safe and alive...but I would have imagined you at the front, brandishing Morgif."

Er...I scratched my hair, but Conrad elbowed his friend.

" You'll see, next time, Yuuri will be good enough to defeat his own enemies."

Yozak almost sent an apologetic look at Conrad. Before I could grasp what they intended to say to each other, my godfather asked:

" How have you been here? Was it comfortable enough for you or did you need more? I bet Wolfram really took care of you..."

He glanced at his little brother. I looked at my blond friend:

" Yes he did..." I noticed Wolfram's moody expression. He averted his eyes. "... take care of me."

" Great...let's go back to our quarters."

**xx**

The sight of the castle flabbergasted me. It let me befuddled. How did they manage to break so much? I plodded among the debris that the explosions created, some smoke nearly blinding me. Fortunately our soldiers were turning off every fire they found. Gunter followed me close behind, watching me out. Almost the entire right aisle was collapsing because of the destruction of the foundations. For the first time , a terrible anger washed over me.

" Your majesty," Gunter leaned over me, his lips close to my right ear. " They are our prisoners."

I lifted my gaze towards a long row of men whose wrists were linked with cords. Gwendal was inspecting them. He was scaring enough to maintain them still and silent. Nevertheless, his imposing presence was not enough to intimidate them completely: as soon as they all saw me, probably for the first time of their lives, their eyes hardened, their lips curved downwards in hatred, and some whispers started running among them. My blood froze...but in frustration.

" So they're the ones to attack us?"

" Yes," Gunter answered with a nod as he stood by my side. " They'll be kept in our prison. They'll be interrogated one by one. The time it will take won't matter; we can't let them a chance to start all over again."

" Of course...We have to find out if they acted under someone's orders" I'm almost shocked by my own clairvoyance as if I wasn't totally the one taking decisions, "in any case, are there casualties?"

" Yes, unfortunately, majesty. My daughter and some of her apprentices are taking care of them in a close room."

" Right, lead me to them..." I turned around.

" Fine but what do you want to do with our foes?"

" As for them" I stopped, staring at them with wrath... " as for them. Lock them up."

I was led to the room whose walls and doors were not efficient enough to muffle the moans and the cries of the victims. Someone opened the double doors for me, and two long rows of beds spread to my view. My eyes grew larger as I stepped in. Healers and doctors were fussing around to cure the wounds of the casualties. Even Anissina was once very serious as she bandaged a woman's leg.

" Are they all from the castle?" I asked to Gunter.

" No."

I startled upon hearing Wolfram's voice behind me instead of Gunter's. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Wolf who had just joined me. He rested a hand on my back as he walked to my side.

" Gisela said me there was one little girl who was with the opponents. She's an enemy. For the moment she's resting here because she was injured and some said she was going to be left behind once Gwendal and the others succeeded in scaring the enemies away. A servant found her under the main stairs and brought her there."

" Okay I wanna see her!"

I was then in front of two beds at the back of the room. A little girl with curly brown hair and dark skin was sleeping on one of them, her head wrapped under gauze. She was suffering-her difficult breathe was an indication of her pain- and my heart felt miserable. How could children be implied in such horrible conflicts? I asked if there had been other kids in the crowd. She was one of the few. I nodded and wanted to know her name. They didn't know for she'd fainted before she could speak, only a tattoo on her dainty arm could tell us where she was from.

" M-majesty!" I drifted my gaze towards the near bed. My eyes narrowed as I recognized that young man lay on that second bed. It was the one who had welcomed me when I came back from Van da Via. I approached his bed as he tried to support himself with his elbow.

" Hey you...What's your name already?"

" Stefan Engelbert, majesty..." he said weakly as he took my hand that I'd held out for him. His smile was bright despite his wounds.

" You've been hurt too?"

" Yes. One of the men whipped me" he touched his sore face as an emphasis " but I'm all right and I'm so glad your majesty is safe."

" Don't worry for me..."

" You saved that girl?" Wolfram asked, in a harsh tone.

" Y-yes," he answered. " she was going to get crushed by some some falling wall so I pushed her underneath the stairs."

His words made me smile widely too. " You saved her? You're a hero, Stefan!"

He blushed and lowered his gaze.

" I didn't do that much...she needed someone and I was there. Lord von Voltaire would have saved her as well as he wasn't very far away."

I shook my head:

" Thanks for doing that...people have been so much braver than me...I won't let people do my work any longer! You'll be awarded, Stefan. For the moment, rest and eat well to heal quickly."

" I will, your majesty. I agree for a rewarding...but please, let me still work here. I'm a commoner but this castle is like my home...I hope not to ask too much..." he said fearfully.

" No no it's okay..." I realized I was using "okay" lots of times. I wonder if they know what I meant by it as I'd noticed so many wondering looks when I said it. Nonetheless I could only grant him what he wanted. " Don't worry no one will expel you from here unless you're doing some reprehensible acts. And you've lived here for so much longer than me."

I wouldn't feel right if I had to drive these people out.

Stefan smiled more peacefully and closed his eyes to sleep once I stepped back to check other victims of that attack. I brushed his hair then the little girl's who shivered at my light touch. Wolfram stayed with me.

**xx**

In the afternoon, the nobles and I were gathered in my office to decide what to do with the prisoners and the information that Yozak had collected for us, and the castle. A great part of it had been horribly spoiled by the explosions and one of the nobles suggested to hire some villagers to re-build it again. " They'll get some work and they can meet your majesty. We need them to see you as a real powerful and kind person to gain and keep their support as a matter-of-fact."

I was seduced by the idea.

" I agree. Let's do that."

" Yozak confirmed some of our suspicions about our enemies," Gunter said as he unfolded a long paper. " Those humans who dared to assault us are probably under a rich human merchant's orders. His name is said to be Valten Theobald and a few of the rebellious mazoku even elevated him to the rank of Duke."

" Do we know where he lives?" I said perplexed.

" Maybe in the west, it's still very unclear because that man is mysterious and kept hidden," Gwendal went on drawing with his finger a line upon the atlas that Gunter had opened for us. " In any way, we'll soon find him. We'll send some experts and spies."

" Right," I sighed. " I think it's the best to do. As for the prisoners, don't harm them...but try to get as more information as possible. I think it'll be all for today. I need to see the reconstructions to do even if I'm not an expert. Conrad will guide me, don't worry, nothing will collapse on me," I added quickly when Gunter opened widely his eyes in fright. I raised up from my chair. " And I need to know more about that girl that those people wanted to abandon. I'm pitying her."

They nodded even though they remembered me she was probably human. Was it a warning? I shook my head in disapproval: it didn't matter to me. I refused to consider a kid a threat to me either.

" If it's all...everyone can go back to their duties," Gwendal pronounced standing up as well. They imitated him. I kind of start wondering if they all fear Gwendal...

" No it's not over." Our eyes all directed at the same direction: Wolfram had just flung the doors open, his face set in a determined expression. What was up with him? I wondered with a frown. No need to tell that everyone was probably thinking the same.

" Wolf...?" I chanced, tilting my head.

" Maybe it isn't time to speak of such matters...But it concerns my honour so I have to put my opinion and my decision on it."

" And what is that Wolf?"

The blond lion stared at me, his hand tightened around the golden door handle. Breathing deeply, he then finally answered:

" Before we were attacked yesterday, we were talking about the king's courtship. The law said I too have the right to accept it or reject it if the king still hasn't stated his opinion publicly. Well...I merely decided to accept your majesty's courtship."

….NO...What have you just said Wolf?

Wolfram smiled nervously then turned around so fast that I couldn't catch him, the doors slamming behind his back. I was left stunned as all the Nobles started to congratulate me.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU**

**No profit made.**

**From Yuuri's pov.**

**Warning: some nudity.**

**xx**

I like Wolfram. I really like him. But it doesn't mean I wanted to involve myself in that kind of relationship with him.

_Liar._

I don't lie. I wonder how I could lie when in my whole life the only ones I wanted to court were women. I can't fall in love with a man.

_Why did you feel aroused when Wolfram hugged you that night when you were both alone? Did you ever think of pushing him away? If you had had a bit more the guts to touch him, Wolfram would have been yours already. Don't think because he acts all cold and sarcastic that he doesn't have needs. And the fact he even accepted you as his official suitor just proves my point._

That made me sweat from all the pores of my skin. I felt my " I can't like a man like this" motto weaken each day passing in that damn kingdom. Is it rubbing off on me? I mean all those strange habits, stuff and beliefs? With each instant spent with my new friends, my Earthen roots seemed to lose their strength. And it was worse when that powerful part, sly and dark like a serpent, of me encouraged me to go this way. I felt it awaken every time Wolfram was close to me.

I panicked because my skin became more sensitive when I brushed , for example, Wolfram's hand or he allowed himself to take place beside me. After noting how he behaved around me now, I could only say he didn't hate me at all, unlike what I initially thought. And it scared me as much as it pleased me.

It scared me because: one, he's a man. Second, he's very very handsome and it felt extremely flattering to have someone this beautiful around me. Third, Wolfram ignores my protests and doesn't look annoyed at saying here and there that he is very concerned by my' courtship.' One day, I even surprised him saying to his mother, during one of their 'secret' tea party, that this courtship would maybe someday lead to a serious engagement.

Really, Wolfram. Why do you make me think of Cinderella's sisters who can't stop talking about marrying the prince?

_And it pleased you_.

Yes and it pleased me.

_Why?_

" What " why"? why, why, why?" I shouted, angry, at my reflection into the mirror. " You don't have to know , you evil part of me!"

" Yuuri why are you shouting like a mad man?" asked an astounded Wolfram. He had entered my bedroom without me noticing it. I saw in the mirror he was looking at me with worry. I turned around to face him. His hand leaving the door handle, Wolfram went further into the room, and headed straight towards me.

" Yuuri, are you sick?" As soon as he was only a few inches away from me, Wolf put his hand against my forehead and got his face closer to mine:

" You're hot and red. Maybe you have some fever?"

I was too enthralled by his big magnificent green eyes to answer him. " Ah-ah Er..."

" You're definitely sick, Yuuri. You can't check your troops today! Come here."

Ooooh his perfume...So heavenly. I wonder how he managed to barely smell perspiration even after hours of training his personal troops. Not able to read my mind, Wolfram dragged me out of the room. He wasn't aware of my internal turmoil. Babbling continually, he brought me to Gisela's office. We found her sitting and writing a letter at her table, her uniform clean and proper as usual. She smiled on seeing us.

" Your majesty, Wolfram..." she put down her quill and raised up. " Is there something you want?"

" Yuuri may be sick," Wolfram started solemnly and I raised my eyes to the sky. " He needs you to check on him. Then, I'll bring him back to his bed."

I saw Gisela holding back a laugh, her lips curving upwards in amusement. She glanced at me then looked back at Wolfram:

" Right. Your highness, sit down on that chair please," she said moving a chair for me " and let me see how you're feeling." I did as told and waited. I stole a peek at Wolfram who was patiently standing next to us, hand on hip. I had all his body to the pleasure of my eyes.

_So why does Wolfram please you? Do you know how many people would kill you to be able to look at him as you are now?_

I looked away from Wolfram. _So close_. I don't know why it goes so sensual. I had never paid attention to someone like this before, and I found myself unable to distract my thoughts on something else than Wolfram's presence. It was then true that people who are extraordinarily beautiful could bewitch the others in such short a time. I was flabbergasted to be myself a victim of his charm.

Wolfram had nice curves. He's very slim...but not thin. His skin is soft, very smooth and fair, as if he had never walked under the sun. But it was a healthy pallor...not the one you have when you are sick. His nails, despite his daily training, are always neatly cut. I like his flaxen blond hair: it is as shining as gold, and it nicely dangles around his slightly round face. Don't talk about his green eyes. They're the most dazzling emerald green eyes I'd ever seen in my life. They seem to absorb my soul when I stare into them. As for his lips...jealousy invades me every time I remember Charles had been allowed to kiss them...and it kind of angers me that Wolfram had permitted him to do so.

_You're getting possessive, Yuuri, aren't you? How difficult it is for you to deny how much Wolfram pleases you..._

I gulped, not even paying attention to Gisela who was taking my temperature and asking me to show my tongue.

Besides his extraordinary looks, Wolfram's temper appeals to me more and more. His fits of anger are not so unbearable, his pride isn't that disagreeable, his coldness is not so strong...and I began to wonder if it wasn't just a mask. He deals with a lot of matters, he's mature and he can fight without people's help. I admired that in him.

There you are, Yuuri...And to think you were so afraid to tell what you like in him.

" I don't see anything wrong," Gisela started to conclude, lifting my eyelids to see, with a small lamp, if there wasn't something in my eyes. I blinked against my will and she apologized before letting go of me. " Your highness seems in a good health...Maybe just a bit tired and stressed and overworked. With what happened some days ago, you need rest and sleep. I'll ask my father to lighten your work."

"...really?"

" Oh, your voice is back again," Wolfram commented half ironically, leaning over me. " Gisela, I will take care of Yuuri. If he needs to relax, I'll be his companion."

I stood up and we left the room.

" Don't worry, Yuuri," Wolfram said resting his hand on my shoulder. " You won't have to work today. Of course we don't allow you to rest to encourage your laziness but a break from time to time can reinforce your efficiency."

" Um...don't you have anything to do today?"

" Yes I do. I must take care of you."

I turned my face away from his as he smiled. Too adorably for my taste.

" Well...I remember you and Charles have to visit the hospital of the village today."

" Ahh..." Wolf sighed rolling his eyes. " I forgot. But no problem: I'll send him a message to tell him I cancelled our meeting today."

" What? You can't just randomly choose to cancel what you have to do together."

I looked at him again. Wolfram was frowning. With the expression in his eyes, it was as though I was the one in the wrong.

" If it's for the king, he will understand. And he can go with someone else. He doesn't need me."

" I...I thought he was important for you. And he _loves_ you."

This time, Wolfram blushed brightly and averted his eyes, crossing his arms.

" I told you I don't feel the same for him. I told him too so he's aware. It isn't as if I promised I would marry him. I said to him to wait. So he has no reasons to reproach me anything."

" What? You're scared he will make you some reproaches?"

" No. but he better not to. I won't tolerate that. But he's an adult man, he won't act stupidly."

Had Wolfram even thought that because of that, Charles von Lewisson hated me now? Did that guy think I hadn't noticed his glares and his scorn towards me? If I wasn't the king he would have kicked my ass a very long time ago. I could see in his eyes how enamoured he was of Wolfram. But unfortunately, it seems I'm the one Wolfram wants the favour of.

What did I do exactly to deserve his attention?

" EEHHH!" I suddenly yelled. Something had just gripped my waist. As I tried to look over my shoulder, my face collided with Wolfram's. We made a small "ouch" but Wolfram didn't move away from me and I found that these were his hands that had tightened so suddenly around my waist. He was nearly stuck against me, which made my body feel extremely...

" Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said mischievously, though with a lot of softness.

" Wolf...Wh-what are you doing?"

" Do you want some massa-massage?" he articulated.

And even before I could react, Wolfram was slowly stroking my waist in circular motions, his eyes deep into mine. My blood rushed over my face and my heartbeat hastened.

" W-Wolf! What are you doing? Are you crazy! Not here!"

" Where then?" he asked the most innocently possible.

" N-no! D-do you even know what I mean?"

" Okay, let's use your bedroom!"

**xx**

We were then in my bedroom, warmed by the generous sun beams. Wolfram forced me to lay down on my bed. He almost threw me like a vulgar potatoes bag against the silky sheet then took my boots off.

" Wow, wow, Wolfram! I can do that by myself!" I protested by moving away a little.

" You must feel comfortable to relax, Yuuri, I'm only helping." He then held out his hand. I stared at it in wonder.

" What?"

" Your jacket. Take it off too. It's hot already, you don't need extra-skin."

Extra-skin, uh? Weird phrasing, Wolf. Nonetheless, I did as I was told and gave him my removed jacket. He tossed it on a near chair then sat by my side. I lay against the pillow but found nothing akin to rest as he remained still, staring at me. His intense look and his " promiscuity" would be a disturbance for everyone searching for some calmness. He was undoubtedly exciting something new within me and having him on my bed wasn't helping either.

"...I think I can stay alone in my bedroom, now. If you have things to do, you can go."

Wolfram shook his head.

" Looking after you is already a duty in itself. And I want to show you that I'm more...than acceptable about this new relationship between us. And the courtship isn't something that I dislike."

...Had he been a girl, I would have gone beyond my own limits. But I have to be a gentleman, that's why I won't eat Wolfram up. As for him, he didn't seem to care much about 'attitudes and pride'. He had already retrieved his boots and was now sitting on his knees on the bed, his hands against the mattress to support himself. He looked much more at ease than me,however the slight red hue over his cheeks told me he was flustered like me.

" Relationship? You mean..."

" A serious relationship. I want you to consider me as someone worth your attention and favour...I'd like us to get to know each other better. You're not bad, Yuuri." He smiled at me. I felt my face heat up. " That's why it'd be for the best if I let everyone knows that I accept being courted by you."

" ...Wolf..." I took in a sitting position. " Are you just telling me you want us to become "lovers"?"

My blond companion only nodded as a way to answer me. And I'm pretty certain he was blushing not because the idea of two men together shocked him but rather because he was admitting his own feelings. I rubbed my temples in soothing motions.

"...Wait..We're two men...You know that?" Outside, a bird croaked loudly. For once in the day, Wolfram lost his smile and bore an expression of annoyance.

" I really don't know what the problem with that is. You made an allusion about it already. It started intriguing me so I asked Conrad to tell me why you were thinking that. All I can say is that your world seems pretty prejudiced and I don't like it one bit. After what Conrad told me, I'm even happier to be born here. You shouldn't let these beliefs refraining you." His frown deepened. " I'll be truly disappointed if you let yourself get influenced by such narrow-minded people who think it'd be bad if you were with someone like me. I'm not a monster; I have these preferences and so what?"

He had pulled the rug from under my feet. Wolfram really knows when to get information and thwart people's opinions. Defeated, I shook my head in acknowledgement. I _liked_ Wolfram...but I wondered when I was able to get over my Earthen 'beliefs' and 'habits'. My mother would know what to tell to comfort me, even more since she hoped to see me with someone. I wonder if she and my father would accept Wolfram as their son's...'boyfriend.' I felt a small vertigo as the word rang in my mind.

" Okay," I let out with a deep and long breath. " I will never think of you as a monster...but maybe you should give some time before you hope too much," I said truthfully. " I don't want to give you false hopes..."

" But you aren't saying 'no' either?" Wolfram slightly moved back, folded his arms and showed some irritation over my hesitation.

" No I'm not saying 'no'," and let him hope again as well. " I'll...try..."

" You can. Charles isn't your rival you know."Wolf is totally smart and cunning too. He knew that pronouncing this name would only stir my anger and make me want to go Wolfram's way. I glared at him but Wolfram just smiled in triumph.

" Very well." _Oh my God, what am I doing?_ " I'm deciding to give us a chance..." _No, no shut up, you're digging your own grave you idiot!_ "...but you have to understand I won't change my mind overnight. I'm still very confused." I can't look at him anymore. _It's my fault! I should have said 'no'_ _from the very beginning! " _I may be feeling something...but I don't know what it is exactly...give me some time and then, I'll be able to understand better. But first of all, tell me now what you like in me."

And now Yuuri Shibuya had just admitted he wasn't insensitive to a boy's attention. Damn, this world has really messed up my mind. Wolfram blinked.

" What I like in you? That's simple." He unfolded his arms and scratched his ear in a pensive manner. " Well...I think you are...really cute and touching...and I trust you. Despite the fact I hate Humans, you succeeded in making me see past that...and I'm sure it's a good thing. But watch out, it doesn't mean I'll trust all of them! Some of them are truly sly and bad! But you..." his blush darkened. " You are a good person, Yuuri...I want to help you to become a good king. I feel like I could give all my strength to help you to reach your goals..."

_See, Yuuri. Isn't it some proof Wolfram may start loving_ _you? He would give his life for you. _

Shut up, evil part of me. I am already confused like hell. My heart fluttered at his words and I found myself looking away and trying to settle my gaze on something. But I was too touched by what he had just said to keep my composure. That was almost embarrassing...in many ways.

" W-wow" I said with a shaky voice. " You changed your opinion about me."

He smiled too and lowered his eyes.

" I guess only idiots don't change their opinions."

" But you were so cold and disdainful with me! That's a shock to hear you say that!"

He shrugged:

" I was not going to praise you at the beginning. It would have been too easy for you. You need people to talk harsh to you sometimes. It will only help us to see what you're really made of."

Nodding, I felt glad the tension seemed to soothe.

" Thanks for trusting me, Wolfram."

" You're welcome." He stood up and smoothed the wrinkles of his clothes. " Sleep, Yuuri. Gunter and big brother won't scold you because you're taking a day off." He waited until I completely lay down on the bed.

" And you? What are you going to do?" I enquired.

" Me? I'm organizing my 'removal'."

I raised an eyebrow.

" Removal? What do you mean? Are you going to go to another castle?"

" Of course no! Where did you hear that? I'm just going to get a bedroom closer to yours. Like this all the court will know that I'm accepting your advances."

He smiled cheekily before leaving the room, the most satisfied in the world.

I swear now with the internal dialogue I had with this mysterious part of myself everyone was plotting against me!

**xx**

The rest of the day was going on eventful. To begin, Charles totally ignored me when we had a lunch all together and even said Shin Makoku should have had Gwendal as its king. Well...Wolfram told him to cut it out and show some respect towards me. Charles replied he must have been awful- though he wondered what wrong he'd done- not to have Wolfram's love in return. Of course, his words embarrassed and upset Wolfram who said Charles would completely lose his respect and his friendship if he went on like that. Good childhood friend said nothing after that but continued glaring at me with daggers. Then, in the stables as I wanted to ride Ao, Stefan Engelbert, who had healed from his wounds and was now taking care of my horses, dared to tell me he was disappointed to see me choose Wolfram because von Bielefeld who, despite being a good soldier, was capricious and harsh. I could only defend Wolfram, which unfortunately made Stefan a bit sad and sulking for the next hours. A few hours later, the brunette girl who was with the Humans tried to kill me but failed and was sent to prison. As I tried to meet her in her cell, she finally told me her name " Greta". She was so sweet and seemed to be a lost child only who needed new " landmarks", help and affection. I talked with her during some hours. She opened up a little even if she didn't hide the fact she thought the Demon King was a cruel monster who despised every human being. She still mistrusted me a little, but now I could tell we made some progress. I can't force anything: I saw how scared and shaking she was when I only made one step towards her. I felt very concerned about her and asked that she was treated well and given good food until her trial.

Before dinner, Conrad and I played baseball and I invited him to go with me to Earth when I had to go back. He then asked me some things about my natal place he didn't have the time to learn or see. I answered the best I could even though some of his questions intrigued me.

As for him, he was asking me with a wide smile if I was getting accustomed to this world. He threw the ball to me. I caught it easily, though detected he had restrained his strength greatly.

" I'm getting used. There are still odd things, like some of the customs or...the colours of fruits and vegetables...but I guess as long as I'm feeling fine, any world could fit me."

"...That's good," he said. " I wanted to do something special for you to make you feel more at ease here...I know you're already doing a lot for us and I wanted to thank you."

" Really?" I felt shy. " You don't have to."

" Yes, I want to," he insisting again with his charming smile. " What about creating together a baseball team...or making your people know about your favourite sport, your majesty. Would you not like it?"

The idea was wonderful and I found myself almost hugging Conrad like a little boy thanking Santa Claus.

I was happy.

Wolfram thought I smelt bad when I came back to my bedroom to change clothes before dining. So he tossed me a towel and ordered me to go to the bathroom for a good bath. I sighed but agreed and was already on my way for my private bathroom. What made me halt in my step was noticing Wolfram following me, towel in hand too.

" Wolf?"

" What?"

" What are you doing here? I know where the bathroom is."

" It's not that: I'm taking a bath too."

Well well well.

" Is your own bathroom in the same direction?"

" I'm going to use yours. Yours is the best." He walked towards me.

" Let's go, Yuuri. We'll be late for dinner otherwise."

" Wait! You aren't going to bathe with me!"

" Why not? We'll get to know each other better. I can rub your back if you want." He smiled brightly as if he had suggested the best idea.

I marvelled at Wolfram's ability to find any response possible and without never losing his temper. He was already opening the white doors of my bathroom. I couldn't take advantage of the pleasure to see such a large pool filled with a seemingly delicious hot water for Wolf had all my attention.

As I stepped in gingerly and hesitatingly, Wolfram chucked our towels on a long white bench then unbuttoned his own jacket.

" Undress, Yuuri. You're not going to bathe with your clothes on."

Remaining silent and motionless, I let Wolfram say:

" Well, your idea of hygiene is indeed very weird." I looked away as he removed the rest of his clothes. I, with febrile hands, took my clothes off. I wonder why I'm feeling so troubled and hot. It's not the first time I'm having him so close AND nude at the same time. We slowly went in the hot water. I kept a certain distance with Wolfram, even if from the way he stared at me I could see he didn't like it. So he moved closer.

" Yuuri. Which shampoo do you prefer?"

He fetched the coloured bottles standing on the edge. There were one green, one pink, one blue and a red one. I chose blue. Wolfram asked me if he could wash my hair. I refused. He frowned but shrugged and chose the red one. Did he choose to stand straight in front of me, to wash himself, on purpose? It didn't look so as he was perfectly calm and composed, unlike me. My heartbeat had quickened so much that I feared to see my heart piercing my chest.

" Wolf...Have you already bathed like this with Charles?"

" Uh ," he stopped massaging his hair to look at me.

" I said...have you already bathed like this with Charles?"

His eyes widened.

" No. Of course no! Why do you think that? It's quite an insulting thought."

" I'm sorry...As you were very close... I thought maybe you have already done a lot of things together."

" Like?"

"...nothing. Forget what I was saying...Uhm..." I rubbed my shoulders with a cloth damped with water and soap. I sensed Wolfram's stare on me but didn't dare to look at him again. Then, he kept washing himself, gracefully and delicately. My eyes were caught by his dainty moves, the fine lines of his body...the water that rolled down his skin...his wet hair and mouth. I'm very confused to feel this strong for a male. Wolfram looked at me again.

" Yuuri?" he was closer to me, he asked gently: " Are you fine?"

" Y-yes...of course, why wouldn't I?"

He leaned over me and narrowed his eyes:

" Look into my eyes and stop lowering your face." I tried to do as he told me. I felt myself flushing. Wolfram kept a firm gaze on me. As I didn't react nor move, he slowly lifted a hand and brushed my bangs that were almost hiding my eyes. He was so delicate and soft that I shivered. " Yuuri..." I couldn't answer. Therefore, he got very close. His face too. His eyes gradually closed shut and his lips were on mine.

I felt like heaven was wrapping me in its warm embrace. I closed my eyes and tried to savour, despite my extreme nervousness, my first kiss but I was almost frozen by such an unexpected act. His lips are incredible.

I intended to press harder...but suddenly, something pulled at my feet and separated me from Wolfram, a roaring sound reaching our ears. What the heck? " Yuuri!" I saw him shout, eyes large with fright and flabbergast, as I was taken into a swirl of water. " Wolfram!..." He stretched his hand but it was too late before I could grasp it.

Next...I was in my Earthen bathroom...and I could hear my parents' voices from the garden.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**:** I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU**

**It is not my property, no profit made.**

**From Yuuri's pov**

**xx**

Today was hot.

I wet my face with fresh water I had gathered in my hands. Earlier, I had feared I had got a sun burn. When Conrad checked my back, he said I just didn't protect it with enough cream. Gisela had brought me a protection she'd made herself. It smelt musk and lotus.

" Let me apply it to you, Yuuri," Wolfram said when he was close to me.

All together, with the help of villagers, we were building a dam near a small city to encourage its economic situation. It was a project voted by the Council three months ago. The Council? It was my father who gave me the idea.

A lot of things had happened since the day I was aspired back to Earth, while I was taking a bath with Wolf. One year ago, to be exact. Now, my parents and my brother knew I was the Demon King. I let people imagine my mother getting all talkative and happy about that, and my father concerned but trusting too and my brother...well, Shouri was the same. Overprotective. The enemies who had attacked us had been judged: some of them remained in prison where I would have to talk to persuade them I wasn't their enemy; the others were exiled far away from Shin Makoku with the order to never set a foot here again. I got along well enough with Gwendal; Gunter was still my devoted teacher who now tried to anticipate my tricks to get away from work, though now I escaped my duties less; Conrad remained my fantastic bodyguard and one of my favourite confidants. I was lucky as well to have Gisela as a doctor for she was one of the best of the kingdoms; even if it was her father who made her work hard to reach that level; and Yozak was still our cheerful spy who always found new stuff to tell us, when he was back from missions. And I became a father.

Remember, Greta? The little girl who tried to kill me? After she was judged by the nobles, which must have quite impressed her, she was released. But her story and her loneliness moved me so much that I couldn't let her go...mostly that after that, she had nowhere to go. She was then ten and I was unable to picture her wandering on the dusty roads of the kingdom in search of a shelter and a family. And if she had been kicked out, this was what would have happened, sadly. Greta had been for a very long time quiet and fearful every time I approached her, but now she was feeling much better. And then, I decided, to everyone's dismay, to adopt her. She couldn't believe that, but once I solemnly promised her she would be kept as a daughter here, she nodded frantically as a way to thank me. She was getting used to the Kingdom and us, and had started to call me "daddy".

It was odd, yes, but it could've been worse and I couldn't be happier. What was a problem to me at the beginning began to amuse and even please me: Greta now considered Wolfram as her other father and called him " Dad." Wolfram, who had despised her greatly for what she represented and she'd done against me, liked her very much now and enjoyed her company. "The fine daughter of the king" was what he called her to flatter or tease her, or praise her in front of our guests. Greta blushed every time but was nonetheless proud. She loved Wolfram obviously. I even found them, one day, asleep side by side on a couch after they were back from the gardens.

Then, with time passing, the nickname he had given her got longer, and made me embarrassed as much as somewhat...content. It was now " the fine daughter of the king and his boyfriend". Of course, the "boyfriend" was Wolfram. I held back a laugh whenever it popped in my mind. "Boyfriend" wasn't a term really used in Shin Makoku to design someone's lover, but when I was talking with Conrad and he asked me if I had had, in the past, a girlfriend or- with mischief- a boyfriend, I got red like beet. We were not alone in my library then. Reading with us, Wolfram had lifted his eyes from his book, and growing suspicious of my sudden scarlet face, asked what that meant. I explained to him. With a smirk, he then finally concluded as though it was a fundamental verity that " I'm therefore the king's boyfriend."

And I couldn't contradict him.

When I asked if he was sure of what he was asserting, he said:

" One, Yuuri, we kiss," and he made a point of honour to add we kissed now with our tongues.

" Two, you don't court anyone else." It's true, any one else beside Wolfram hadn't caught my attention like he did. I grew certain of the idea Wolfram was probably the most beautiful person in Shin Makoku. When I found someone else pretty, I found out I always irresistibly had to compare _her_ – or _him_- to Wolfram and then, end up to tell myself he was much better than them. For both the face and the personality.

" Three, we're going to share soon our bedroom since you agree."

" I didn't agree!" I had cried but my rebellious body told me otherwise. " I-I lost that damn game against you! A-and what didn't you choose something else as a reward?" Damn game was a sword fight in which Wolf had showed me once again he was really a good fighter. Wolfram had crossed his arms and lifted his nose in haughty triumph:

" You said I would choose whatever I would want if I won. You loser, you can't admit your defeat."

" Aargh, Wolfram! Stop making fun of me!"

" Ahaha, you're so cute. Maybe we should take a pho-photo-graphy," he pronounced uncertainly, "of you when you're angry like this. I'd make a personal shrine of your faces."

"...A shrine? Did you swallow something rotten?"

He had knocked on my head with his book.

" Idiot. Gunter had started one at the very beginning. Now he stopped because I caught him trying to steal my personal pictures of you. That silly man, I could sue him for that!"

Ah, Wolfram and Gunter, I didn't tell you about that, but between them it's a long story of rivalry. Gunter accepted quite well to see me date Wo... to see me with Wolfram, but he would like better if I spent more free time with him and his daughter. I can't satisfy everyone. And I blame myself for bringing cameras from Earth because both Gunter and Wolf quickly learned how to use them.

Now back at that dam, after working so much with the experts of the site, I trudged towards the trees that started the close forest, and lay down under one to rest and refresh myself. Wolfram had followed me. He was almost dressed like me: a simple dark blue pair of trousers, black boots, a sleeveless white top, but he had kept his light black jacket on, for he didn't want to show his body to everyone. In his hands, he held the box of protection cream he wanted to smudge over my back.

" Be soft," I warned as I rolled up my top to let him inspect my back, " I'm feeling it's hurting."

" It's nothing serious," he said as he sat behind me " Soldiers get more problematic wounds than that. Don't whine just because I put that cream on your delicate back."

" Jeez, you're always bringing me down when you're talking about your soldiers," I pestered.

Wolfram got gentler in his circular moves on my back. The cream felt cold but comforting at the same time. I felt him curl my hair around his finger.

" Are you jealous, Yuuri?" he asked. I knew he was smiling, though I couldn't see him.

" No." I said. " Why would I? It's useless to feel such a negative feeling."

" You're telling me you never, absolutely never feel any bad feeling?"

" I do." Wolfram sensed I didn't like where this conversation was leading. So he rolled down my top when he was over. I was about to raise up and ask him if he wanted to eat some snack- sausages that the workers were cooking near the river- but suddenly, he stopped my moves by sliding his arms around my shoulders. I was forced to stay seated. Then, he started to kiss my hair. I shivered.

" Wolf..."

These last times, Wolf had grown quite...affectionate and physical. I don't know where it's coming from but it was as if...as if he was in need of tenderness and cuddle. I stole peeks at my right and left, frantically; afraid of someone noticing what he was doing. But no one was paying attention for us, too busy with building the dam. Since Wolfram had started to "touch" and kiss me, I had felt my opposition weaken with each new day spent with him. There was something in his way to approach me that made my attempt to get free of him feebler and feebler. With a great blush, I was admitting to myself to like that and Wolfram probably noticed it. And was taking advantage of it.

Even now, as he cupped my chin to make my face turn towards his so that our lips met, I was barely struggling. I even closed my eyes to kiss him... I wonder what made him finally think I could be worth his affection, but I definitely prefer that to his scorn.

" Wolf..." I murmured as he devoured me with a kiss. It was getting too daring, for my taste. I slightly pushed him away. Wolf finally consented to let go of me . His lips are redder and a bit swollen. When we parted, I looked at him. He looked at me, too, and for once, remained silent about our "physical" activity. I always got comments from him when we kissed, but Wolfram was becoming quiet for a reason that remained to me a secret. Flushed, I smiled and then, looking away, raised up onto my feet.

" Wolf?" I said, holding out my hand for him. He smiled slightly then took my hand to stand up too.

We joined our friends to share a meal with them, and I kept blushing until Wolfram disentangled his fingers from mine.

I saw a few workers stealing peeks at us before looking at one another and smirking.

**xx**

We headed back to the castle on horses. Ao was acting naughty. He was following Conrad's female horse and trying to smell her rear. However much I tried to make him take another direction, Ao ended up returning to her. I sighed but it was useless. I could hear my soldiers laughing behind me; Wolfram was looking at me and my horse from head to foot with contempt.

" He's a pervert," he said. I saw Conrad holding back chuckling for good, and pleaded him to help me. He nodded and parted his horse a bit, from our group. I ignored then Ao's sullen mood.

As we entered the front court of Blood Pledge Castle, Celi and Greta welcomed us and began asking us how the constructions were progressing. My daughter was adapting to her new life and I was glad to see her opening up and getting less shy. She was a wise child who could take care of herself by her own, to my surprise. When I said it to Wolf, he answered me she was probably used to as she might have had no one else to look after her. It made me more attached to her. All the same, her past remained a riddle and she couldn't tell herself where she really came from. Greta's big brown eyes are completely shrouded with mystery.

My day wasn't over yet, because both Conrad and Wolfram decided to train me better at sword fights. We all remembered when we had been so suddenly attacked, our enemies catching us by surprise. The two brothers wanted me now to get ready for any battles, and to be able to defend myself alone without any one else's help. Mostly Wolfram. He couldn't stand cowards, he told me. Celi had stroked her son's hair and said: " He has hot blood. He will jump head first in a battle if he has to." Her sons' courage was so much bigger than mine that I felt nausea sometimes. The more I saw their strength, the bigger my hope to be their equal was getting.

So today, I trained with my godfather and Wolfram. They were still better than me but I was becoming strong and competent, too. I felt proud for being able to defeat Wolfram sometimes. At the beginning, it had irritated him to lose , but now his perception was evolving. He was now glad to see me win and progress.

As we "fought", children from servants were watching us, and were cheering on us. They wanted their king to win, so I couldn't lose. Wolfram had his way to impress them, too; his looks are enough already to enthral people. But as he fought they could see he could be more than a decoration doll. I was probably dreaming but I had under the impression he was more loose about his defence as though he was letting me have the upper hand. When I finally won the kids applauded and congratulated me loudly.

" You have your day in the sun, Yuuri," Wolfram commented with a smile. I chuckled slightly. Just one girl seemed angry at me and showed it by remaining distant. When I tried to speak with her, she stepped back, her deep grey eyes glaring at me.

" What's her name?" I asked one of her friends. A boy said:

" Her name is Emily, she's fourteen years old."

So she was human.

" Okay...why is she looking at me like this?"

" Well, she's jealous of you, Majesty. She's in love with Wolfram von Bielefeld."

...really? I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that. I had never seen Wolfram looking at a girl. Emily walked away from us after her eyes sent me a last glare. " She's always drawing hearts with her name and sir Wolfram's written inside them."

" Did you know that this girl is in love with you?"

Wolfram shrugged.

**xx**

It was night and I was slipping my pyjamas on. The day had been heavy and full of tasks, making me really content to be back in my bedroom, alone and peaceful enough. Just Gwendal's worrying news about that mysterious " Valten Theobald" upset me. He seemed that man had convinced some mazoku people to ally with him. Gwendal had only dared to say it to me with half-closed lips, but I took a hint out of his words: that mysterious man might want to reverse me and settle a new type of politics and then have me executed. I shook my head while folding clean clothes for the next day. Outside, it was dark like coal. I pulled the curtain closed.

The knocks on the door snapped me out of my thoughts. Looking at the doors, I saw Wolfram entering. He was still clad in his blue uniform and held a bunch of clothes under his left arm.

" Wolfram."

" Yuuri. You're not sleeping yet?"

" No but I was about to..."

" Great. We're going to have a picnic with Greta tomorrow and we're going to make some outdoors activities with her. We must be in great shape to do all that so we better go to bed now."

" Yeah."

" Conrad will be with us. He just said we should have our picnic near the Larivier forest, and not the Lefleuve one. It has become dangerous over there." I nodded, pondering little over his last words.

He headed towards the bed and started to remove his clothes. I was used to having him undressing before me, now, since he didn't mind at all. But I still had this weird feeling inside when his shoulders and the rest were revealed. Wolfram once told me he was watching me from the corners of his eyes when he was changing clothes, and noticed I hadn't even taken my eyes off of him during all the process. I'd thought I was going to faint from shame. He had said nothing in return, just smiled. Now that was becoming normal.

He wore grey pyjamas. I checked if the doors were really closed then joined him on the large bed. Wolfram lay by my side, his tiredness showing in the end. He smiled then moved his head closer to mine on the pillow, the only one we had. I watched as his golden locks fell on his snow cheek. They eventually stayed still against his skin. One slightly covered his lip. I pulled it away from it.

" You shouldn't be afraid of expressing your affection towards me in front of people," he said.

" It is you who is horrified of being affectionate if people are around." That was why he didn't want anyone to see he and Charles together. I quickly dismissed the memory of that man out of my head; he'd been so upset by Wolfram's choice that he'd caused much uproar last year. Wolfram shook his head.

" If I don't like the person, I will refuse them to kiss or even touch me in public."

He liked me. My heart beat faster at his confession.

" Now that we are alone," he went on. " Are you ready to get and give more?"

I shrugged only, which was a total lack of struggle from me, and which could have surprised me some months before. As I didn't react better, Wolfram slowly slid upon me and lay against me, while I felt my back slightly sinking into the mattress. I could see his big green eyes peering into mine. He made the first move once again: leaning on me, he first kissed me on the cheeks,then murmured a soft " Yuuri". His voice made me close my eyes and my arms wrapped around his upper back. Then, his mouth headed on mine. And I accepted his kiss almost greedily. The _old Yuuri_ who was scared of getting touched by Wolfram was slowly fading away, I don't know where, but with time passing, I was hoping _he_ would stay in that unknown place. I kissed Wolfram until he was too tired and let him fall asleep atop me, his head in the crook between my neck and my shoulder.

The next morning, after I got back from the bathroom, I felt anxious as Wolfram glanced at my opened wardrobe. I had, with an extreme shyness, made some room at the left corner. Just enough for his uniform, at least. Was he realizing it?

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: **I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU**

**It is not my property, no profit made.**

**From Yuuri's pov.**

**xx**

Until recently, I didn't know what a family life of my own could be. I didn't know what it was to hold a child's hand to lead her to a flowered place so that she could run her heart's content, chasing little butterflies that coloured the landscape. Now I was aware of what having someone- someone who wasn't indifferent to me- could be as he walked by my side.

" Yuuri! Wolfram!" she said cheerfully, " why haven't we brought our swimsuits? It's hot and the river, over there, looks refreshing." Greta became from the tiny, timid star in the night another little bright sun. She felt more at ease in the presence of someone like Wolfram who could have impressed her in the past. Watching her growing up well and changing to my advantage was gratifying. I like her very much and despite my young age, I know now how it feels to be a father. Very subtly, Wolfram was showing he was feeling the same. He had to look after someone, to take care of someone but not the way he usually took care of his troops. Upon seeing how affectionate he behaved around Greta, I could swear he was born with the father instinct. But very rarely though, I caught him very surprised by his own benevolence, his soft and delicate gestures he had for Greta, or the gentler tone he spoke to her with. I found myself relying more and more on him when I couldn't take care of her.

" The Larivier forest," said Conrad after a while. " We should stop here, your majesty. The lawns here are wide enough for Greta to run and play."

" Yes, it's cool," I agreed, darting around my eyes to admire the green grass and the near tall trees that announced the premise of a close forest. Wolfram had left my side for a few minutes now as Greta had tugged at his hands. She wanted him to follow her. He did with a tranquil smile, and they together started running, apparently participating in a racing competition. I knew well that Wolfram was slow on purpose, to let Greta win, which made them smile.

Conrad and I untied the two big baskets from his horse and put them down on the grass. I pulled a long red sheet out of one of them, and unwrapped it under a tree. Conrad set the food, and the plates and the glasses down. We sat beside each other and decided, for the time being, to watch the players. There were only the four of us here.

Wolfram was chasing Greta who was trying to remain out of reach. She was laughing so much that it was clear she soon lacked air. Then, she suddenly slid down and fell on the thick grass. Wolfram burst into laughter, so did Greta. He then seated next to her and they began talking together. I wish I could be closer to hear what they were saying. Their cheeks were pink, and their chests swelling and emptying quite obviously as they tried to take into regular breaths.

" Your majesty," Conrad broke the silence between us. I faced him. " Have you signed the official document that says Greta is now wearing your family name?"

" Aah..." Gunter had earlier showed it to me. " Yeah,..In fact I haven't signed it yet. So I delayed the moment of signature. I really want to know what this doc means because it was hella long. At my return, I sign it."

Conrad smiled.

" Your parents will be happy to meet her. You decided to bring her to Earth next week, didn't you?"

I nodded, looking at Wolfram and Greta again. Greta was like disentangling Wolfram's curls.

" I've been lately thinking about making my family meet Greta. I can only imagine how much my mother and her can get along. She's always wanted to have a daughter," I added with a a semi-pout.

Shortly after I said that, Conrad dared to ask:

" And what about Wolfram?..."

Yes, Wolfram...

I didn't feel like looking into Conrad's eyes. He spoke little about what he thought of me and Wolfram possibly together (and now sharing the same bedroom as well) and almost living as a couple, though we never shared more than kisses and simple touches. But I know, I can feel it, Conrad wanted Wolfram to be happy and lucky in love. He didn't want me to be ashamed to present Wolfram as my "boyfriend" because he knew too well how much Earth could be different from here. And he sensed, he'd told me very subtly, that I might still feel insecure about the nature of Wolf and I's relationship, so Conrad was himself a little worried. I sighed.

" Of course, my parents will meet him too. I won't leave him behind."

" That's all in your honour, your majesty."

" Thanks."

" You know...I think Wolfram's been happier since you came here."

I looked at my godfather, raising an eyebrow at his comment. He surprised me.

" Really? What did you mean?"

Conrad chuckled slightly and answered:

" Well. He's smiling much more and even laughs genuinely. He doesn't have the thought of training as a soldier only on mind, he now also thinks about his private life, his duty as a father...and I can tell his feelings for you are really deep and sincere. Wolfram has never truly been with someone else before. He may have flirted and even himself courted, but he never went beyond that. Your majesty is the only one to have caught Wolfram's trust and for that, I ought to thank you."

I felt so embarrassed at his words that I averted my eyes, and started to laugh nervously. Scratching my hair, my blood colouring my cheeks, I shook my head:

" Ahahaha...you know...I think I don't deserve such a compliment, Wolfram is intelligent enough to be able to create his own happiness..."

Conrad patted my shoulder:

" Well. As long as you don't intend to hurt my brother, everything will be fine. And please, trust Wolfram too."

" I do." I nodded again. " And you, Conrad...do you have someone?"

Conrad raised his eyebrows, smiling amusedly, and started to answer:

" Well, I d..."

" Yuuri," both Greta and Wolfram called me. Lifting my eyes, I saw them beckoning to join them. I smiled at Conrad " We'll talk about that later," and then ran towards Wolf and Greta.

" Hey, what's up? Why have you been calling me?" I asked sitting down next to them.

" Greta has a request," Wolf explained to me.

" Yes," she shook her head in affirmation. " I just wanted to know...if you'd agree to do what I want..."

" And what is it?" I asked again, growing suspicious of her drawling voice. But it didn't seem she was slow because of some embarrassment she might have but rather because she was trying to remember something. She frowned:

" Uhm, Conrad read me a book you took when you were back from Earth. It was about fairy tales. I like the ones about...what are their names already? Ah yes, "Sleeping Beauty" and "Snow White". They were my favourites."

" And why?"

" Because the princes wake their princesses with kisses," Greta said clapping her hands.

" Oh," I glanced at Wolf who had glanced at me with an amused silence. " Really? That's cute."

" I wanted to know can you and Wolfram play White Snow and her prince, the scene where he wakes her up with a kiss and they go away on a horse together. It can be so cute."

Your suggestion is dangerous, Greta. I eyed Wolfram who was a lot more composed than me. He just bore a smile while seeming to consider Greta's whim.

" Er..." I really didn't know what to say to that.

" Okay," Wolf finally agreed as I couldn't seem to respond. " We'll play them, Greta. I'll be the prince and Yuuri Snow White or whatever her name is..."

" Wait! I can't be the girl," I protested. Wolfram gave me a " and-why-not?" look, crossing his arms. Luck smiled at me as Greta came to my rescue:

" I agree! Yuuri is the king, I see him much more as the saving prince. And as for you, Wolfram, you are beautiful like grandma Celi, so I see you more like the future queen. So you should be Snow White."

I covered my mouth with my hands to muffle my sudden laughs. Wolfram got paled,glaring at both of us, which could only make my laughter stronger. Greta was particularly proud of her idea, taking my laughs as a compliment. Then, she stood up.

" Here, Wolfram, there are a lot of flowers. It looks like a flowers bed, you can lie down here."

Wolfram remained still just a few seconds before sliding to the place our daughter was indicating. He couldn't mortify Greta while she had only asked something very innocent and free of naughtiness. It was kind of funny and embarrassing- for both of us- to see him swallow his pride to make a little girl happy.

" Here," she said, pinning Wolfram's front bangs back with one of her clips. I bit my lip to prevent my laughter from bursting out. My blond friend just frowned to express his protest but did nothing else. " As for Yuuri, he'll distance himself and then when you walk by, you suddenly find the princess. And then you kiss Wolf!"

" Erm...well, okay," I wasn't sure of that but nodded nonetheless.

" Just something," Wolf intervened.

" What?"

" Yuuri should kiss me really. A real kiss." He looked at me with dangerous flames in his eyes and I know he held his revenge with that. As expected, Greta found his idea great and agreed right away, though I'm sure she didn't actually know what Wolf meant. And to make it worse, she invited Conrad to watch us, too. My godfather joined our tiny group with a smile, already amused at seeing Wolfram laying down like an inanimate doll and at my flushed cheeks.

" Let's start!" Greta announced once she and Conrad were seated about two meters away from Wolf. I had been pushed myself a few meters away from them. I felt so stupid when I began walking, like aimlessly, and then pretended to discover a sleeping princess. I tried to ignore the only two spectators- who I could feel it were highly entertained- but it was hard. Wolfram was a bit nervous, his uneven and loud breaths told me so, but nevertheless, presented a calm face compared to me. " Speak," murmured Greta.

" Oh, what a beautiful princess," I was shared between wanting to laugh out loud and running away. " She has the sweetest face I've seen," I saw Wolfram's lips curled upwards, his chest trembling with obvious but silent chuckles. " But what is she doing in this forest alone? Is she asleep? Did she lose herself?"

I knelt down at his side, grabbing one of his hands. " And what a soft skin."

" She's your bride-to-be," Greta said again.

" Ah, okay," pearls of sweat rolled down my face. " She must be a great person, and from a high lineage, since her clothes are so beautiful. I must take her as a spouse."

Then, I patted his cheek to wake him up but he wouldn't.

" Why doesn't she wake up?" and then, a sudden realization struck my mind. " Don't tell me...she...she...she's dead..." I cupped his face between my hands, and indeed, life seemed to have left his body. So, out of sadness and despair, I rested my face against his chest and "cried". ( I can't believe I could do that, in front of Conrad and Greta...) Looking up again, I admired his face.

" Since you won't come back from the dead, I'll...I'll have to go my way...but before, I shall kiss you."

Wolfram's smile widened considerably. I know he did that because he sensed my nervousness, but also because he was trying not to giggle. I wonder what Conrad is thinking. I bet he'd never really seen anyone, maybe except Charles von Lewisson, kiss his little brother. It felt very awkward. I forgot my shyness, and leaned down. Our lips encountered gently. I never got tired of touching his mouth with mine. He's so handsome and soft that I feel lucky. Of course, Wolfram opened his mouth and invited my tongue in. We stroked each other's tongues gently and I know he was refraining himself from showing more ardours as we were not alone. Just when I thought it was enough, I pulled away. Wolfram smirked, cheeks slightly red:

" Oh my prince."

Greta chuckled amused and even clapped her hands. " Great!"

" Have you waked me up?" Wolfram asked.

" Y-yeah, I have."

" You saved me. It was my step-mother who poisoned me with a red apple. She was so jealous of my beauty that she came to the mountains to kill me. But now, you're there and even saved me! I ought to accept you and you only as my prince." He pecked my scarlet cheek and we both stood up.

" Well, well, it's cool, so come to my kingdom and you'll be very happy."

Wolfram suddenly threw his arms around my neck and jumped. I quickly caught his legs and back with my arms so that he wouldn't fall.

" Wolf...?"

" You wanted me to be the girl, so carry me as a girl!" he threatened with daggers in his eyes. Meekly, I followed his orders and walked away, carrying him bridal style, turning my back to the spectactors. Greta started laughing heartedly, and to have a better idea of how people perceived us, even Conrad began chuckling amusedly. " You're so cute, my little Yuuri," Wolfram said teasingly.

" Stop pinching my cheek, Wolf."

He laughed softly.

Then applauses echoed in the airs, and Greta's voice made me wheel around towards them:

" Hey, it's good! Bravo, dad, daddy! It was fantastic!" We came back to them after I let go of Wolfram. Then, we had our lunch. " Thank you! Your kiss was so great!"

**xx**

" Ah! It was so good!" Greta concluded at the end of the lunch. I nodded vigorously:

" Yeah, so good!" I agreed. " Are there restaurants five stars in the kingdom?"

" Five stars?" Wolfram got surprised. " What is it?"

" Argh, it's when a restaurant has a certain numbers of qualities and gets recognition by getting "stars"- just metaphorically- which could be like medals for a soldier, something like that," I tried to explain.

Wolfram nodded slowly. Conrad added:

" During one of my first times on Earth, I even dined in a good restaurant with Yuuri's father."

" There isn't really this kind of things" Wolfram said " but we do have excellent restaurants. When we're in town, we eat there."

" Oooh, red cows!" Greta suddenly exclaimed, pointing her finger towards a herd of cows. We all looked at them. I blinked at what I first associated as blood stains moving in the green landscape. I'd never seen such animals. Their unusual- unusual for someone like me- appearances startled me for a few minutes. They were white cows with red stains- red like poppies- and bigger heads than Earthen cows.

" Oh Yuuri? Can we approach them? I'm sure the man who leads them will let us touch them!"

" Well, okay!" I don't know why I wouldn't agree. I stood up. " Let's go see them."

Greta sprang to my side immediately. Her eagerness made her all excited. Wolfram, losing all interest in his meal, got to his feet as well.

" I'm coming too."

" Be careful," Conrad warned.

Our group of three strolled joyfully towards the herd and the man who owned them noticed us right away. When we were close enough, he waved his hand, his face young and jovial, his smile welcoming. He seemed to recognize me because of my hair and bowed for the circumstances.

" Your majesty! What a honour to see you!"

" Hello, what's your name?"

" Jean Mattino, Your Grace. I'm a farmer and I live not far away from here."

" Oh, great. Your cows are...beautiful." In fact, they scared me with their glowing eyeballs staring at me but, of course, I said nothing of that.

" Thank you very much, majesty." We all directed our gazes towards Greta who was adorably caressing one of the soft animals' coat. " My daughter is interested in animals. Maybe can you allow her to visit your farm someday?"

" Of course..." he drawled, staring at the scene between my little girl and the cow. " Your daughter..." A strange smile curved his lips. I felt odd all at once. For a reason that escaped me, Wolfram gripped his sword's handle. That was when I caught sight of like moving bunches of grass just a few feet away from me. " What is that?" Before I could even react, the farmer hit me with his stick and my face collided with the ground. Wolfram loudly attacked him but three or four men appeared from the grass and fought with Wolfram and soon, Conrad who had charged towards us. My comprehension was next to zero, and I felt suddenly hot. But a piercing cry stopped any working internal researching thoughts I might have at the moment:

" YUURI! WOLFRAM!"

" Gr-GRETA?" I shouted back when I saw that same farmer throwing my daughter over his shoulder and running with her away from us. Conrad started chasing them but two unknown black-clad opponents held him back by forcing him to fight. I just had the time to see Greta biting the farmer's shoulder and punching his back with her tiny fists before the two of them disappeared in the forest. Listening only to my anger and despair, I tried to run after them but I was slugged on the head a second time. The vision of blood eventually spoilt my eyes. Wolfram shouting my name was the last thing I heard.

**xx**

My eyes opened slowly, uneasily and a headache attacked me shortly after. A certain dizziness took me over and my body was as mobile as a stone in a windless place.

" Yuuri," a gentle caress brushed my bangs away from my forehead. I recognized Wolfram as he entered my blurred field of vision. " Can you hear me?" he asked with a voice where his worry was detectable. I tried to nod. " Y-yes..."

" Oh thanks Shinou," he said almost with relief bending to kiss me. I felt his warm lips against mine for a shot while before he let go of me.

" What happened?" I enquired, not sure. I touched my aching head, feeling the gauze I had around it.

" ...I...we were attacked." He finally answered with a broken voice. " They kidnapped Greta."

My heart stopped dead in my chest. My eyes widened." W-what?" My lungs pained me due to my blocked breath.

Wolfram didn't have the time to say more as Gwendal, Gunter and Conrad suddenly penetrated in my bedroom.

" Your majesty, how are you feeling?" Gunter asked straight away, his face caring. I ignored his question:

" Where is Greta? What's happening to her?" Horrible images invaded my mind in turmoil.

" She was abducted by Valten Theobald," Gwendal announced without elegance, holding out a paper to me. Valten Theo...? What the fuck? I nearly yelled, snatching the paper.

It was a letter that I, febrile, read.

_Yuuri Shibuya,_

_How nice to _w_rite to you for the first time. It's been a long time since I wanted to do that. It's so exciting! I even __want to see the hurt expression of your famous face of double black. I've heard a lot about you and my curiosity is aroused each day. We should meet soon. I long to know who the one named as a king is. For that, I borrowed, without your permission of course, your dear human daughter. Don't worry she will be fine...unless you refuse to abandon the throne of Shin Makoku. Or at least, come to meet me. North Shin Makoku. Behind the two Luxurious forests. I'm sure you know where it is since you've got superb professors who teach you our culture . See you soon, my friend. I'm looking forward to meeting you. If you want to answer me, use one of the green pigeons you've rarely use in Shin Makoku. It'll find his way towards me. Good luck._

_Kiss Valten Theobald. Oh, these are the signs of my house:_

A dragon spiting fire, its eyes mocking me. The only one who could calm my fury down was Wolfram who wrapped me in his arms.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclai****me**r:** I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU**

**It is not my property, no profit made.**

**Warning: some lime.**

**From Yuuri's pov.**

**xx**

The first meters were easy to run, thanks to the clarity of the way and our horses. But the deeper we went into the forest, the darker it was getting. As a result; a sensation of something looming behind me was constantly making shivers down my spine. It was in this type of situations experiences from a military man like Wolfram revealed themselves to be useful. He wasn't as scared as I was, his senses were in pert, and he was watching over me on top of that. His presence was the only thing I could count on.

Trailing up behind Wolf, I saw him lifting his eyes to the sky that was almost entirely hidden by the high thick branches.

" In three hours' time, it's going to be night."

" What should we do?" I sighed, frowning with worry at the sky " Stop or continue?"

" Mmh...We should stop. We won't have enough light if we don't know when and where to stop to build our tent and find a safe place to eat and sleep. Moreover it seems that there are strange, carnivorous animals in the left side of the forest. We can't risk your life, can we?" he tugged at the reins, his horse stopped and Wolf leapt down to the ground. " Calm down, too, Yuuri. We're going to lit a fire and cook something. We won't have to hunt tonight."

"...O,Okay," I said shakily. I did meekly what he'd ordered and led Ao towards the tree Wolfram had chosen for his own horse. We tied them securely and even fed them. Wolf is always very caring towards his beloved horse, his "loyal companion"...

A long, sudden howling of a wolf broke the silence. I startled, and looked at my left. Wolfram who was unfastening some of the few bags that were tied on his saddle, watched in the same direction. I glanced at him, then everywhere around us. Nothing. A rabbit appeared from the trees, sprang before us without paying attention to us, then vanished behind dark bushes... Wolf hit me with his bag on my head: " Keep cool. A rabbit won't devour you, idiot."

" Aaah...It was a wolf, Wolfram, a wolf!"

" The only Wolf who can eat you up is me, Yuuri," he said chuckling softly before kissing my cheek. My fear lessened because Wolfram always finds a way to warm me. I smiled, shaking my head. We built a small blue tent between three small trees and, listening for once to my advice, covered it with leaves. " You're too paranoid, Yuuri," he dared to say after he put down the last leaf " but it's not such bad an idea." He wiped his hands together then smiled at me. We were practicing camouflage with all those leaves.

" Conrad can't be with us," I replied " so we don't have someone to assure our protection. Any idea can help us."

" We don't need Conrad," Wolfram threw a stern look at me " I can assure your safety."

Oh, I don't doubt that. After gathering wood, we made a small fire to cook meat. We ate it with bread and salad, and finished our meals with apples. Our evening was ended with a conversation about who that jerk might be. How dared he be so insolent towards me when he did something so reprehensible! I gritted my teeth in wrath and held back from throwing a stone at some wandering animals. Greta. My little Greta. I was over the moon when, thanks tp Ulrick's magical ball, we saw she was still alive and healthy but also kept prisoner. About her jailer, we could only see a white gloved hand stroking her hair, and hear a modified voice. A second letter had been sent shortly after the first one. Our enemy was telling us, with sarcasm again, to let me go with one companion only, not two; otherwise, he would hurt Greta. I'd insulted with such anger and vulgarity that I didn't recognize myself. My body had been trembling just like when I'm sick with fever.

Everyone wanted to go with me; but Wolfram imposed his opinion and won. Greta was his daughter as well, and he would die with regrets if he wouldn't try to save her in person. He convinced me and the others, too; and Conrad, who had been my favourite for this mission, finally left his place for him. Celi prayed Wolfram to be a good protector, but then, she silently told me with her eyes to take care of her son.

" Yuuri? Why are you nodding?" Wolf suddenly enquired.

" Ah...just remembered a promise I made to someone."

" A promise? To who?" he asked, suspicious.

"...Nothing, Wolf. I'm tired, aah!" I stretched my arms up then cracked my neck, left, right. " Let's go to bed."

" Yes, you're right. I want to be in shape, tomorrow."

" Me too," I lessened the fire by throwing earth upon it then crawled into the tent. We hadn't kept our clothes of the day, but pulled on light white shirts and trousers. As I pondered the plans we'd made to reach my daughter the quickest possible, tiredness weighing more and more in all my body, I felt another one resting against me, a warm, slow hand sliding up my torso. I'm not very surprised anymore by these attempts to coax me for some cuddles.

I turned towards him. He's watching me. I watch back. Turning on his side, he was about to lay upon me, but, pushed by an inner strength, I pushed him back and I was the one on him. My elbows at each side of his head. My legs slowly settling between his opening legs. I can barely see him. But I smell him. The words I want to utter remain blocked in me. Wolfram guessed it: " What do you want to say, Yuuri?" he said it with with a shaky breath that I found troubling and adorable. He was, at the same time, lifting his chin, his lips hovering over mine. His mouth is open. I plunged my tongue in it and started a hungry kiss. I sensed Wolfram's surprise but he soon abandoned himself in that pleasure. His hands gripped my back. " Mmh," his moan reached my ears and almost messed completely my senses up. My pelvis was beginning to rub against his, but with a huge effort, I stopped myself and raised my hips. Not now, not here, I shook my head.

" Why did you stop?" before I even had the time, he grabbed me. My eyes widened. Wolfram suddenly stroked...and I came. My pants became wet and very warm.

" Aah..." I pathetically whimpered. Silence took place after this blissful but very short moment. Wolfram raised his arms to hug me. " Yuuri..."he kissed my cheek as I slowly lowered my body again. " I know..." he began " that may have been quick...and it was sudden..." my face grew hot at his comment. Wolfram didn't say anything in addition for he knew the moment was too special and embarrassing for he and I to say too much. It had just been...so good.

**xx**

Was I feeling better, the day after? No, the memory of what we did whirled into my brain, like someone was agitating with a chopstick water in a glass. A vertigo. I had for the first time. Wolfram was still ahead of me advancing into the forest. I could only see his beautiful blond locks and his back from my place. He had made no comment about last night and I kind of imitated me. Was he ignoring me on purpose? My curiousness stirred, I heeled my horse to get closer to Wolfram. My eyebrows twitched into a serious frown. I gathered my courage and asked:

"Wolf...What's going on?"

Wolfram stared at me calm, but nonetheless, slightly tensed too:

"...You mean about what happened yesterday in the tent?"

I raised an eyebrow:

" Obviously," I let out, a bit coldly. " I want to know what you're so damn calm and silent about it." He made a good job by blushing a little, but did he forget he was the one to start it? It was like he was acting like this to bother me and get me furious! Sometimes I wonder if he wasn't too insolent for a king's servant. Wolfram broke our eyes contact, so abruptly that even a sudden rain wouldn't be that astounding.

" I'm not silent on purpose, Yuuri. I just don't feel like saying a lot about it. What exactly do you want me to say?"

" Well...to begin, are you ashamed?"

He remained still before shaking his head. " No," he breathed deeply before repeating a perceptible " no."

" Yuuri...I know, yesterday, you didn't want to do it completely. I kind of...force you. It was so quick that it startled you. I took you by surprise and it wasn't probably the best thing to do. I'm sorry...for that. But I will never be ashamed of doing that with you. Never," he said more lowly. " I fear to see yourself embarrassed because of that, so I prefer to shut up not to add to your embarrassment."

" Of course I'm embarrassed but it doesnt mean I don't want to talk about it!" I vehemently protested. "It, it was special, Wolfram. It really was! Since we did it, we've become a bit more lovers..."

Wolfram gave me a weak, touching smile, and had the delicacy to ignore my blushing cheeks.

" We're both inexperienced in that field. Sometimes I know I may act like a "knows-it-all" but knowing I could do that to you, and with you was totally...amazing and new. Not something I'm used to..."

" But you look so calm!"

" Because I'm trying to! I'm just feeling like you, Yuuri..."

" You're feeling like me?" I was a bit dubious...and also flattered. Even that Charles didn't have this privilege.

" Yes, of course;" his cheeks had nothing to envy to the reddest roses but he still held his head with elegance. As if nothing of that could totally affect him. " You're trusting more and more, and I'm very glad and delighted because of that."

I'm almost expecting him to say 'I love you', but he just gave another smile before averting his eyes. My heart was pounding hard in me. The gesture was going to be a little corny, but something in me encouraged me to do it. I reached out for his left hand ( as I was at his left) and pressed my mouth on his smooth, pale skin. He gasped, shivered, but said nothing in protest. When I looked at him, he wore just a serene smile.

We kept travelling across the forest, thanks to an atlas we had and the more I progressed, the better I felt about Greta. Even Wolfram couldn't help but say: " Greta can count on us we'll soon find her back!" with an enthusiasm that cheered me up. I joined my optimism to his.

However, our travel didn't go on as peacefully as we hoped. Wolfram's horse suddenly began to be slow and stagger. Its legs were incomprehensibly trembling as if some disease had reached the animal. Wolfram and I got worried, of course, and my companion had to check his equine. Maybe, it had an indigestion... " I can't force my horse to go faster," he patted his horse's neck.

" Get on my horse, with me," I suggested. " If we walk, we'll be too slow, and we may spoil our chance to save Greta. I can't allow that, so hurry up."

Wolfram didn't protest, which was a real surprise, and obeyed. He was soon sitting behind me, his arms tightly locked around my waist, his cheek nearly resting against the back of my head. We were perhaps a wee too close, but I didn't push him away. Then, we continued like this, while from one hand, Wolfram was holding his horse by the reins.

**xx**

" Wolfram!"

" Yuuri!...I," I could no longer hear his voice and my heart took into a dangerous, faster pace. It sped madly inside my ribcage. My hands were hurting and bleeding, and with fright, I looked over my shoulder. The sight froze my blood: I was at least 200 feet away from a sturdy ground, my legs kicking in the emptiness, the wind threatening me to make me fall in the void...the trees beneath me seemed so small now. I felt tears gathering in my eyes. I was going to fall and crash myself into the ground, like a wingless plane...

We didn't know what happened, but Ao became crazy all at once and started to speed toward an unknown place. He hadn't listened to my orders and resisted my tugging at the reins. Wolfram had been projected against a tree, and I'd been too,...but in a more dangerous place. With all my strength, I was gripping the upper rock of the cliff. Damn, that demon king who wasn't manifesting now! " Wolfram, what are you doing?" I moaned, shutting my eyes to gather my strength.

" Hey, take my hand! How are you? Hurry up!"

I suddenly raised my head and caught sight of a blond boy with straight hair, clear blue eyes, and a very pale skin, trying to get me up. I promptly accepted his help and then, I was saved as he pulled me back.

" T-thank you...oh my God, I thought I was going to..."

" Why on Earth did you get there? It's dangerous!" the blond boy scolded me with a glare. " Do you know what this forest is? It's a dangerous forest, but I bet your horse ate bad grass..."

" H-how do you know that?" I asked, panting loudly.

" It's easy to guess, your horse is still dancing madly not far away."

" O-okay, who are you?"

" I'm Gaetan Luce, and I'm a traveller. You quite interrupted my way by yelling like a baby!"

" I'm so-sorry, thanks...where is my friend? Wolfram!" I suddenly bolted up to my feet, but the boy, who had done the same, seized my arm.

" It's all right: he's fine, and my own friend is taking care of him."

" Really?"

The blond unknown youth grabbed my hand and led me back into the forest. Wolfram was seated on a rock covered with a dark green moss and was rolling a gauze around his wrist. As soon as he saw me, he raised up to hug me. There was another boy...who, hold on, had dark hair like me, but who was back facing as he was rummaging in a bag. I smiled at Wolfram with relief and was going to go to take him in my arms when the fourth boy suddenly turned around to face me. I halted in my steps, and stared at him...in amazement.

" Shibuya? How weird, we're meeting just now! How are you feeling?"

I could only stutter as he embraced me warmly, cheerfully as if I hadn't been on the verge of losing my life just a few minutes before:

" M-Murata?"

What the heck are you doing here!

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU**

**It is not my property. No profit made.**

**Warning : some lime, almost lemon scene. **

**From Yuuri's pov.**

**Thank you, watergoddesskasey and lilgurlanima for your support and your constant reviews. It makes me happy everytime I read them.**

**xx**

There's nothing like Wolfram's jealousy. Since we first got acquainted with each other, I've been the only one to feel such a strong negative feeling, both towards Wolfram and his admirers ( like Charles); and it was painful everytime. Now that I could see Wolfram jealous, it kind of bothers me. He doesn't like our two new companions. Well, for Murata, it's okay. He knows he's a friend only. But about Gaetan...my boyfriend behaves like an irritating cat showing its claws. He's looking at the other blond with mistrust and even eyes him in a disdainful manner. And to make everything worse , Gaetan does nothing to calm Wolfram's anger. He speaks to me with a new kindness ( because he had first criticized me for being so careless), and with so much softness that even Murata started to have some suspicions about his intentions. " Maybe he's flirting with you?" my Earthen friend murmured while, sitting opposite me and eating his sandwich , Gaetan was stealing peeks at me with "affection." it made me feel uneasy.

Somehow, his "promiscuous" attitude was disrespectful towards Wolfram. I can't approve of it and it obviously tires him. Nevertheless, this tensed situation was happily lessened by Murata's previously discovered secret: he's the Great Sage. Translation: Shinou's best friend's reincarnation. He told me everything: his soul was transported to Earth where he'd been given his new body, a new identity and almost an ordinary family, but soon he found out about his past and what he represented. This year, he could go to Shin Makoku for the first time because, he said with mystery shrouding his eyes, he was on mission. Beside this, he had been learning more about what I was and was doing as a king. He remembered me as the average boy who saved him from taller bullies.

His confidences made me grow suspicious:

" If you knew who I was why have you never talked about it to me? That was just hypocrite." I said to him. It's true! He came to my last birthday, with a giant smile, and never tried to say anything about me! We were gathering branches to lit a fire before the night came out. Murata glanced over his shoulder- Wolfram was watching over Gaetan who was innocently slicing a big piece of meat for us all- and then looked at me again.

" Well...I just couldn't. I wanted but everytime I wanted to, there was like an invisible hand on my mouth. And someone was always telling me " not the moment". A sweet voice but I can't tell who it is."

" A man or a woman?"

" A...man. Now that I am here, I think I can find who it is. I'm feeling closer to him."

I smirked:

" You're talking as if it was your lover."

He rolled his eyes but wasn't vexed at all:

" Oh please, Shibuya. From what I can see, that pretty, petulant blond is your boyfriend, and you never told me about it!" I blushed right away, and he glanced again at Wolfram: " now it explains a lot of things...like when you refused to date Tanakawa Mina. She's so beautiful...but I admit lord von Bielefeld is better."

" Aahah, thanks...well, it's a very long story. I can even tell you Wolfram could have ended up as my worse enemy as well as my boyfriend."

" Interesting" Murata said, shrugging an eyebrow to mark his curiosity " he's like a fire ball while you are...the soothing flow of a peaceful river. Nice combination, Shibuya. It so shows you're infatuated with him!" he winked.

" Hey, Yuuri," Gaetan suddenly said. I turned around to look at him. Smiling nicely at me, he told me:

" We need water to make our soup tonight. Please go gather some water from the near lake." I barely had time to get to my feet that he was already throwing to me a boiler. It almost hit me the face, and it was enough to get Wolf angrier. He uncrossed his arms and held back from slapping the man's face:

" Stupid! Can you be gentler? And don't call him with such familiarity! From his looks, you guessed he was the king! So treat him like one and not like your best friend. Did you understand?"

I got paralysed by the scene, while Murata seemed ostensibly lost in his interest for the surrounding plants. Looking up at Wolfram, Gaetan looked stunned by my lover's outburt, if no shocked. But soon, a smile erased his dismay and he nodded tranquilly:

" Of course, I'm sorry."

" Don't worry, Wolf, I wasn't hurt." Wolf nodded too, but everything in his demeanour said he was still distrusting the other blond. I started to stroll away and found the lake. I filled the boiler with the needed water. Its freshness was a delight to my skin, irritated by the long riding we'd been doing for days now and the hot sunbeams, despite the long trees branches projecting their shadows on us. When I wheeled around to rejoin my friends, Gaetan's face startled me out of my thoughts. He was standing there, like some Greek status, one hand against a trunk, his head slightly tilted and his smile charming me- or trying to. I hadn't hear him coming here.

" Uh? Gaetan, something wrong?"

He shook his head slowly before walking straight towards me. My body shivered, and stepped back. My brain was obviously sending me signals that I couldn't quite figure out at the moment. Gaetan stopped walking until he was very close to me.

" I was just thinking...you know...it's hot and everything...perspiring...we'd need a bathe or something like that. Would you like to bathe with me? This water is so tempting."

" Er...I..."

" Sorry, he will bathe with me so leave him alone, will you?"

Wolfram had just arrived into the picture, looking more pissed than ever. Relief and anxiety however weirdly mingled within me as I was sure some reproaches were going to be thrown into my face for letting Gaetan go too close to me. Gaetan just shrugged then went away. Wolfram didn't take his eyes off of him until he was sure he'd been back to Murata.

" Er...I'm sorry, Wolf."

" Why do you apologize? I didn't accuse you of anything. It's that guy I can't trust, I don't know what he wants from you so I'd rather he stays away."

" Okay. But if he's Murata's friend, there's not so much to care about." This simple reason persuaded me enough.

" That's why I still have doubts," Wolfram's tone took a worrying edge. " He's the Sage. The Sage wouldn't frequent someone so long like this, in a forest reputed dangerous moreover. That's why I think he's suspicious. Don't stay alone with him."

"...right. I'll listen to you."

" Fine. Let's go back to the camp."

I followed him, pondering what he had said with so much conviction.

**xx**

" Your soup is surprisingly very good!" I commented to Murata. " Who taught you that?"

He was sitting at my left, Wolfram at my right; Gaetan in front of me. The small fire was still burning in a circle of stones behind Wolfram. The wind blew lightly. Murata had a good laughter:

" If you knew who is teaching me to cook when I'm on Earth, you'd be very astonished!"

" Come on, tell me!"

" Well...That's the good Lady Shibuya..."

" What...? You mean my mother?"

" Yes. She's still welcoming me in your house and to thank her, I help her too. She's very nice, I really like her company."

" Aah, good. Well...in fact that doesn't surprise me much. I still remember you with the pink apron helping my mum in the kitchen."

" I'm waiting for the day Yuuri will introduce me to his parents," Wolfram suddenly said. We all looked at him while he was finishing drinking his soup. Wolfram looked at me from the corners of his eyes.

" What? Wolfram is your fiancé and you still haven't presented him to your family?" asked a wide-eyed Gaetan. His words couldn't make me feel more ashamed.

" I will! Why is everyone talking about it? Are you guys conspiring against me or something? And for people's information, it only concerns me and Wolfram. No one else."

Seriously I'm starting to feel like those celebrities whose private lives are told in tabloids!

" Oh, and Wolfram is not my fiancé."

" Not yet," Wolf felt obliged to add, with a hint of acidity in his voice. I nodded nonetheless. Gaetan smiled and winked.

" Right."

A few hours later, after we talked about how we would reach Greta, we all relaxed a little. The sky was beginning to change colours and become darker. The bright stars made it beautiful. Murata and Gaetan were playing cards near the fire, while I was lying on the grass, my gaze turned towards the sky. Wolfram who had been taking care of his weakened horse started to saunter towards me and bent down.

" Hey, Yuuri."

" Wolf?"

" Let's go bathe."

I paused for a moment before agreeing and getting up helped by Wolfram's hand. We left our two other companions to their games even if I felt their eyes grazing my back. Wolfram created a fire ball and served it to make a tiny fire near the lake. We quickly peeled our clothes off to dive into the freshness of the water. I found this moment peaceful enough and thanked Wolfram gratefully for soothing my stress over Greta's abduction. When he was only a few inches away from me, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss. He was responsive as always.

But I didn't expect him to respond that way. All at once, he made me turn against the grassy edge, and forced me to lay down on my back once we were out of the water, just our feet damping in it. He was upon me and continued kissing me so sensually that I couldn't believe he almost only kissed Charles before me. That meant we were learning together and it felt extremely flattering. I'm a bit overwhelmed by his ardour but couldn't find it annoying. I was enjoying every minute of it.

Though, having his nude, wet skin against my own nude, wet skin was very...enticing. My body could tell it. Wolfram settled between my open legs before started to rock slowly and delicately to my growing delight. We were already moaning so we quit the kiss to appreciate our mutual pleasure. But Wolfram suddenly sat up on my hips and began to move like this, which was totally... My moans were unable to refrain and with all my strength I had to remember Murata and Gatean were not that far and I couldn't let them know what I was doing.

Our shared pleasure reached its peak with a final cry. A ruffling sound was emitted and we promptly looked towards the trees. I just had the time to see blond hair, then nothing.

" D-do you think Gaetan's just seen us?" I asked Wolfram, with concern. When I gazed at him, Wolfram was smiling wickedly.

" What if he saw us? At least, now he knows what we really are."

I slanted my eyes as his words sank into my mind. What did he truly mean? Wolfram got off of me and fetched our clothes. I raised to my feet and pulled my clothes on.

" Wait...Do you mean you did this on purpose...? To make him see us?" I hope it wasn't his true intentions. Buttoning the last buttons of his shirt, Wolfram didn't face me. He shrugged in a nonchalant way.

" I don't care. He sees or not. Now he knows he better not have his hands on you."

" Wait, you did that out of jealousy?" So he's ready to show our intimacy just because he's jealous? " Your measure is too drastic, Wolfram! I'm not interested in him" and don't think I could be in any other guy " and I bet he's already understood we're together."

Wolfram let out a sigh of annoyance/impatience and finally, looked into my eyes:

" You don't understand, Yuuri. You're probably the clueless man I've met in my life! One, my position as your "lover" is still fragile because you could replace me with a clap of fingers anytime! Two, to emphasize this, nothing is consolidating our attachment: we're not engaged! Third: I...I still think you may have some hesitations over our relationship because it's your first relationship, with a man on top of it, and even after one year, I still haven't met your parents!" he looked sad but quickly averted his eyes, hands lifting up to rest on his hips. " If someone is trying to seduce you, be it a man or a woman, under my own eyes, I don't think I'll be able to stand it. I want you to look at me...and me only."

His confession pained me. I moved forward until I could reach his hands and gathered them in mine. When he wasn't able to stare at me like he always did when he was confident, I couldn't help but feel guilty and try anything to wipe his doubts away.

" Wolf...I'm really grateful for your patience...really I am...I never wanted to make you think I didn't want to continue what we're doing together...I know. I'm not the best and I may frustrate you...But I'm doing what I can to satisfy you. I really don't want to end our relationship like this. I want to be your lover...and maybe more. I'm still young."

" I know, what's why I don't want to force you too much either. I'm sorry...and it's still fresh between you and me. It makes me hope, you know."

" And you're right to do so."

As he was still unable to raise his gaze to look at me, I cupped his chin, with gentle fingers , to see his green eyes. They were shining like emeralds under the sun, making me think of them as a cat's deep eyes. I smiled to reassure him and kissed his lips, still soft like silk.

**xx**

We continued our way on horses, the day warmth softened by the trees and their leaves. We did meet some wild animals, but not the carnivorous ones Wolfram talked about. The tension between he and Gaetan didn't drop at all. They were still throwing peeks at each other with a mutual scorn, though Gaetan was cooler than Wolf and didn't respond too much to his attacks.

Murata was slightly amused, though felt sympathetic towards Wolf.

I felt closer to where Greta might be, I knew it, I could feel it. Maybe because the type of nature that started to surround us as we progressed into the forest told reminded me of her. It was cheerful, coloured, green and pink at the same time, with butterflies flitting here and there. A delight for the eyes. My connection to my daughter grew stronger...

" Hey, I can see kind of caverns here." I said, standing up from my saddle.

" And peaks behind," Murata added.

" Maybe we're arrived at where you had to go," Gaetan said.

Wolfram trotted forward. " It's odd, there's like an entrance towards these caverns. Perhaps, if you approach the trees at the bottom, you may see it."

We did. Suddenly, like a bear roaring because of its anger, one of the caverns opened widely.

" That's perfect," Gaetan commented his eyes glinting in an unusual way.

" You think so? It will lead us quicker to Greta?"

" You bet it will!" he brutally gripped my shirt and, violently, tugged me onto his horse. Before I could even comprehend the chronology of his actions, he had rushed into the open cavern. Wolfram's long shouting of my name echoed, but too late, the cavern closed before he and Murata could jump in.

" Gaetan! what the heck are you doing?"

I stretched my neck to look at him. The view made my hairs stand on end. He had a long cruel rictus across his aged face. His eyes were injected with blood, as though he had got the victory he'd for so long yearned for. " W-who are you?"

For the first time since he took me away, his horse galloping throughout this humid and fresh cavern, he deigned to glance at me:

" Me?" a soft, irregular chuckle escaped his lips. " I'm Valten Theobald!"

**TBC**

**I promise this story will soon have its end! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU**

**It is not my property, no profit made.**

**From Yuuri's POV mainly...**

**xx**

I was locked inside a small room whose walls were grey stone and whose long tight window gave me a weak light. At my left, there was a tiny bed; at my right, a chair with a pot (for my natural...needs), and also a sort of wooden table. Upon it, just stood a white candle.

I didn't have a big freedom of motions. My hands were fastened together with ribbons that seemed to eat my flesh when I tried to move. I couldn't stand up either because they didn't feed me correctly and I was tired. Sleep was hard to get because at night, I could hear screams and it scared the hell out of me. I don't know what's happening here. I'm left in the dark.

Gaetan...I should say Valten was visiting me everyday. He brought a tray filled with food everytime he did so. The smoking roasted chicken tortured my mind, my twisting stomach, my tongue. He knew that, he was looking at me with amusement and even _with pity;_ but he wouldn't give the half of the meal. A few drops of water he granted me, though. A bit of bread and a piece of meat, too.

He would kneel before me, stare at me silently some seconds before smiling:

" I'm disappointed." He brushed my black bangs sideways. " You're the Demon King. I was kind of eager to see your power, but it's hiding...And I wonder why. Maybe you're unable to summon it like the rumours say so."

I glared at him.

" Where's my daughter?" I would ask, with a hoarse voice. It was like an old man was speaking with my own body. He shook his head, always, always. I rejected his hand with a swing of my head when he reached out to caress me again.

" Cooperate first with me, and then you'll see her."

" No," it was my turn to shake my head. " You first give her back to me. Then, you let her go, and finally, we can talk together about what you want."

I would barely recognize myself in normal times, but I was finding myself negotiating in a weak state with a sick man. I was crazy! Shouldn't I rather do everything he wants me to, to remain alive? But no, I was stepping once more in the death path. My eyes drifted from his eyes to his chin...I can't believe, with his very juvenile face and his boyish body, that he was the one threatening us for the past few months. But he was extremely intelligent and respected, and it was enough to allow him some power.

He sighed, his breath reaching my face. He had eaten strawberries. The sugared scent made my hunger growing.

" You know I have the upper hand on the situation, and you're still persisting." He nodded as if impressed. " I admired that. You're feeble like an hermit man who hasn't had a good meal well for days, and you resist. That's good."

" Stop with the compliments and set her free!" I nearly growled " and before I forget, you better have her safe and sane. If I ever, ever learn you did something bad to Greta, I swear you'll never have any negotiations with me."

I was holding back from throwing to his face some insults. He raised an eyebrow, probably questioning my seriousness.

" Okay." His answer was neat, calm...but unexpected for he had always refused me this favour. My eyes had widened under the effect of surprise I instantly got. It didn't go unnoticed. The smirk he made showed he enjoyed to see the emotions he created within me.

" You didn't think I was going to grant you that but I'm way better than some stupid mazoku people could think so."

He raised to his feet and snapped his fingers. A masked man opened the door, glanced at me, then looked at Valten again:

" Yes, sir?"

" Bring her to her dad."

" All right."

My growing impatience – and hope- made me lift to my feet. I staggered against the wall behind me. He crossed his arms: " you're funny, and cute."

I darkly looked at him sideways, my tiredness almost forgotten, but my gaze returned to the door.

Soon, it reopened and the same masked man was there with Greta. On seeing me, her eyes grew larger and her mouth gasped with shock. She looked so much frailer and paler! She was chucked against me, worse than a vulgar bag of potatoes.

" Yuuri!" My hands tied together, I could only lean against her to express some relief, my cheek against her curls:

" Greta! How are you? Did they treat you badly?"

Her arms wrapped around my torso and she rose her gaze at mine. There were tears in her eyes.

She made an incomprehensible gesture with her head but didn't respond. Her body was run by shivers.

" Oh," Valten said and I looked at him again " I just punched her once when she spat onto my face, but otherwise I've treated her very well!" he lifted his hand to his mouth as if saying " oops, I shouldn't have said that!" but then, his mocking smile erased this possibility. My anger arose again.

" You fucking bastard..."

" You could have found better as a nickname. " Bastard" is the standard in Shin Makoku to insult someone. Being the king should have brought you more vocabulary to hurt people."

He sighed while Greta was nearly preventing me from rushing over him and head-hitting him in his stomach. " But oh well, seeing how clever you've been these days, I couldn't expect more from you. Follow me," he turned around while four white-masked men, clad in blue and white, entered the small room and surrounded me and my daughter. We trailed up behind Valten who guided us through a lot of corridors. Those ones were nude, old, on the verge of collapsing ( well, it was the impression they gave me) and just a few people crossed our way while doing some stuff-cleaning the stone ground, carrying laundry, food etc. They stared at me when I passed before them but I didn't pay attention to them. Greta was holding me tight.

" At least," I said " you could unfasten those ribbons."

" No," Valten answered without sparing me a glance.

" Why?"

" Because I like it better this way."

I knew he would answer me what I wanted to hear only when he found it necessary. We stayed silent until he stopped in front of a set of blue doors which were at the extremity of a corridor, and opened them with both hands.

" That'll be your chambers," he announced. It was a simple living-room with one white couch, and two large white armchairs at the middle. One high window at our left. Nothing on the white walls, and just a low table before the couch. Then, Greta and I noticed a discreet door at our left.

" Show the girl her bedroom. Her father will come with me."

" You're not going to separate us again," I nearly shouted at him. Valten frowned with an obvious disapproval.

" First of all, you don't have to worry again. Her room is there, at your right. You'll have her everyday and I have no intentions to do you apart again, unless you don't keep your promises."

He designed with his finger another discreet door at our right. The "guards" opened it and dragged Greta into the now discovered bedroom. It was simple in it as I could see it.

" Does she eat well?" She looked almost as hungry as I was. Valten shrugged.

" Prepare some meal for her," he just ordered one of his guards. This one nodded and left us to bring Greta some snack. Before I could snap at his apparent bad treatment towards her, Valten took my arm and pulled me forward to the left door. He quickly opened it and let me find my new bedroom. White, very lighted by a large window- it almost made me blink for such sudden a light- with one big bed at the middle, a desk against the opposite wall, and a giant wardrobe. There was also a fire place under a huge mantel piece that one could see as soon as they penetrated into the room. But despite this luxury contrasting with my earlier conditions of imprisonment , what caught my attention the most was...the blood-red petals of rose upon the bed. I instantly looked at him for an explanation. He mocked me:

" Oh please, I couldn't do more romantic."

" What the hell is that? Am I going to sleep in that?"

" Is it disgusting you?" he looked me into the eye. " If you were not with that mazoku, we could've been a very awesome couple. You would really love me. Though, I don't think I have to wait for you and him breaking up to get you."

" You're sick. First, by acting as you've been doing. Second, for ever thinking I could be with someone like you!" I couldn't repress my ire anymore, despite my still body. Certainly, my reply didn't please him at all. He yanked my ear, a flame of rage animating his eyes.

" Maybe should I be more violent and hot-tempered as your mazoku is! You like being beaten and scolded. I should tell you off like he does!" Now I'm pretty sure he's very mentally sick. Watching his tantrum with a mix of disgust and dread, I was unable to speak. " Wolfram von Bielefeld's personality is well known around the kingdom. Now I know what seduces you: being with a monster like him... You weak, insignificant fool! Do you even know what his tribes do against us, poor human beings? They burn us! They annihilate our own culture! They want to make us slaves! I have had enough of their supremacist behaviour. And it makes me sick that a half-human like you is blindly supporting them! You chose their side, why? You could choose us, work with and for us! But you've been stupidly following their rules because they impress you by their magical powers...just like a child who still believes in fairy tales. It kills me that people still buy this shit!"

His wrath sharpened his face, and reached my heart. I was now gazing at him with pity; but his words had struck an unexpected, unpleasant chord within me just as they triggered former doubts, about my mazoku friends, that I had for so many months tried to bury...

" You don't know what you're talking about. They're not all like this. And I'm not blindly obeying some monstrous creatures. I know we're working all together to make this world better. This is what I want. For everyone, even you. If they hated so much the humans, they wouldn't accept me as their king because my human blood would still excite some bad feeling in them. But it doesn't."

" Really? What about the rumours that say Wolfram von Bielefeld was just considering you only almost better than a slave? I know well how this kind of persons think of you. Wolfram is growing on you...but he's not the sweat-heart you think he is since you're so smitten with him. I'm sure he never told you he beat a woman a few years ago because she wanted to make friend with him. A partially human woman like you!"

" You liar!" I could never believe such stupidities. " I'm amazed at where your hatred is leading you! Can't you ever be any blinder than I " am"? You're starting to insult him, horribly, unfairly, as your last resort! That's just disgusting...and pathetic." True, I pitied him for his heart full of darkness and hatred. But I also couldn't stand when people wanted to bring Wolfram down without actually knowing what sort of person he was.

His lips began trembling, his blood left his face, and something wet started glinting in his eyes. Whether he wanted to punch me or cry remained, nevertheless, unclear.

" I'm just trying to make you see the truth. I'm not lying," his voice was surprisingly calm enough, still shaky, though. " You think I'm just insulting him and inventing stories to persuade you? Ahah, I seriously find better than that. If you ever meet Wolfram again in the future, I really hope you will ask him about that and if he's courageous enough to tell the truth, you're going to be more than shocked."

I fell when he jerked me on the floor. My butts hit the fur white cover at our feet.

" We'll talk about negotiations later. When you had thought enough about everything I told you...and when I'm less pissed."

He glared at me with a dark disdain before walking out and slamming the door behind him. With a quickly-beating heart and panting, I heard him giving some orders, some steps, other doors shutting, and then nothing. The last emotions had shaken me so much that I didn't think of raising up and trying to check on Greta.

But she came into my room almost as soon as they all left us alone, flinging my door open and rushed over me, her arms sliding around my neck.

" Yuuri? Did he do something bad to you! That bad man!"

" Don't worry, Greta. I'm fine and he won't do anything scaring against you. I promise." I leaned against her to relieve her pain but she was still frightened, like some child forsaken in the dark woods.

" You're so pale, dad," she said " he didn't give you enough food."

I nodded. She held back her tears.

" They brought me some meat. Do you want to eat it?"

I smiled.

" If only I share it with you."

She let out a small chuckle and dried her eyes.

" Okay."

**xx**

_**Normal Pov.**_

Wolfram was still seated upon his horse, his eyes lost, his face lowered in a sad, angry expression. Ignoring his companion, Murata was pacing in front of the closed cavern, looking busy and pensive. He knew how to get to Yuuri but only if _they_ already were there...if _he_ was there. This Valten Theobald wasn't a simple human, he was also powerful and intelligent. A bit mad, too, from what Murata had noted during his small trip with him through the forest before he met Yuuri and Wolfram.

He looked at the blond, for the first time since he got off of his own horse.

" I'm not that worried..." he started, his voice clear and neat, to draw the blond out of his unpleasant thoughts. Wolfram slowly raised his eyes at him: " I'm not that worried. It's true Valten makes me concerned but, if they're in time, I can swear Yuuri and Greta will always be safe."

" They?" Wolfram said in an almost glacial, cynical tone. " Who the hell are you talking about?"

He had failed to protect his daughter, and now, they'd kidnapped Yuuri...by his own fault. Their lives were at stake, and here he was, incapable and as mobile as a rock. He couldn't cheer up and his wrath was starting to take the best of him.

Murata's eyes widened.

" Who?" he looked as though Wolfram disappointed him. " Your brothers...and Shinou, of course."

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: **I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU**

**It is not my property, no profit made.**

**Warning: a bit of language.**

**From now on, from time to time, I will alternate Yuuri's POV and the third-person narrative. **

**xx**

" So you mean, you were aware of who Gaetan truly was?" asked a dubious, yet infuriated blond mazoku as he and his black-haired companion were strolling through the forest above the caverns, with their horses. Murata gave a weak smile.

" I had doubts."

" And you completely failed to protect Yuuri or tell us about it?" Wolfram gritted between his teeth. He was glaring at Murata. This one just shook his head:

" I wanted to but this Valten Theobald just took all of us aback...and by surprise. He's unpredictable. I couldn't know."

" How the fuck you couldn't know?" Wolfram yanked harshly the reins of his horse that emitted a low moan at his action. He stared at the spectacled boy. " You should have told me from the beginning! Yuuri would be with me right now, and I would not fucking have my blood boiling like this in my veins! I'm so angry you can't even imagine! Have you thought of what could happen to both Yuuri and Greta! You should have warned us as a Sage! It was your duty!"

Murata sighed and lost his smile, but still was composed and calm despite the blond's fit of anger.

" I'm sorry...but as much as you may hate me at the moment, I hope what I'm going to tell you will cool you down. Whereas you were all sleeping, I was sending messages to your brothers. I said them I met a man in an inn near his "den", shortly after my arrival in Shin Makoku, named Gaetan. And from this very meeting, I suspected him to be an enemy. He was wearing a medal that only Valten's allies wear, a kind of golden dragon, on their hips or chests...Then, as he thought I was a native of this world, despite my black hair, he didn't pay too much attention to my actions, and that was probably his only mistake. Even his friends, who had been with us before he and I left for Blood Pledge Castle, tried to warm him about me. I think he was deeply fascinated to meet a real double black – that could also explain his seductive behaviour towards Yuuri- but he told them off and they finally had no say anymore.

That is why he loosened his guard around me, though, not totally, but it was enough for me to observe a few things that betrayed his real identity. I noticed too many people were demonstrating too much respect for a simple commoner. He also had better clothes than most of them, and everyone knows that Valten Theobald is a rich merchant. To continue, when I visited the small village he was hiding in to prepare Yuuri's abduction on my first day, I saw a few banners with insulting tags written on them against the Demon Kingdom. They encourage people to reverse our king, and rebel against every mazoku. On those banners, were drawn a dragon, the same on the badge, and a blond man. He totally looked like Gaetan...the next day, someone removed all the banners...maybe to lessen suspicions about their actions.

So I wrote to your brothers, and for that, I've used those tiny green birds that in Shin Makoku, people barely use, to send messages. They responded, and trusted me enough when I sent proof of my identity as the Sage. So they told me to keep informing them, and vice versa, they've been doing me the same. That is how I learned a half mazoku spy was sent to find Valten's living place and inform them the most possible. So far, I know this spy sent your brothers plans of the castle Valten owns and maybe holds Yuuri prisoner in, the number of people working in, the weapons they may use and other details.

We have just lost Yuuri in Valten's claws, but you can be sure he's not going to kill him. Because he wants him to be a part of his machination. Everything is going to turn fine, believe me. Wolfram von Bielefeld."

Wolfram was breathing more slowly, his nostrils barely swelling as an indication that Murata's words had worked on him as a soothing medicine. He eventually gave a nod and heeled in his horse's side to make the equine walk again.

" Right. It better get fine for Yuuri and Greta." Then, he turned his back to Murata. This one let out a sigh of relief, saying to himself he'd just escaped death from a fire-manipulating mazoku. For a very brief instant, he wondered how Yuuri, the Yuuri he knew, had dealt for so long with someone like Wolfram. And even grew to _love_ him. _Love._

" Ahaha, we have to trust our own friends, Lord von Bielefeld."

" Yeah," Wolfram drawled. " Maybe there's some hope left in such calculating a Sage as you. But you're my wimp's friend, so I guess I have to trust you."

_My wimp?_

**xx**

**Yuuri's POV**

I had kept Greta with me since the morning. She had slept in her bedroom and me in my own, two guards watching over us during the whole night. I was a bit too distrusting and on my guard, but one is never sure 100 per cent. I was afraid they might rape her, under my nose, to torture us. I'd never imagined such things before; but now, I suspected everyone around. Now, after the breakfast, they allowed me to stay with Greta. In the afternoon, she was still with me and we got no visit. She took care of my sore wrists in spite of the fact I 'd told her I had healing magic.

" Yeah, maybe," she said rolling her eyes. " But from what I have seen, you really haven't used it either."

Ouch. Father is going to order you to be less insolent with me, Greta. Nonetheless, her witty reply put a smile on my face, and I wrapped my arms around her.

" I'm so happy you're fine."

" Me too, dad," she breathed my scent " and I hope we're going to find a solution to run away from that place."

" Yes, I hope too, don't worry."

There was something strange about Greta, but I was to glad for having her with me to give it further attention.

When someone flung my door open, I knew our peaceful moment was going to break like a shattered glass. I was already pissed when I parted from Greta. " What?"

Valten Theobald was gazing at us with an annoyed expression, one hand on his hip. It reminded me so much of Wolfram, on the instant, that I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He didn't notice my troubled countenance, though, and told the guards behind him to bring Greta to her bedroom. I was going to protest, but they acted quickly. My eyes caught sight of the big brown bag he held in his other hand.

" Is she going to be well treated?" I asked with a contained anger. Greta looked at me until they completely dragged her out of my bedroom.

" You keep asking that when you already know the answer; so stop bothering me with it, okay?" he closed the door behind him once everyone else was out.

" What is that?" I pointed his bag.

A more cheerful expression came on his face. He approached the bed I was sitting on, his footsteps muffled in the thick white fur rag, and said:

" Did you think I didn't know you threw all the pretty petals I killed myself to spread on your bed, by the window? Silly Yuuri. What was my surprise when I saw a red rain falling from your gated window, from my office. It was amazing...yet frustrating."

He opened his bag and to my surprise, it was full of petals...the same ones. " Does it ring a bell?" he inquired with a fake innocent smile. Without paying attention to my scowl, he spread them again all over the bed by shaking the open bag. As though a heated iron stick had burnt me, I jumped to my feet, putting distance as much as possible between me and my bed.

" Yuuri," he called with a dark tone and clouded eyes " come to the bed, right now, or I'll tell my guards to beat Greta."

" No...you wouldn't do that...What the hell do you want from me!" I felt my blood leaving my head, making me imagine I was pale as a dead...

" I said: come to the bed, right now," he said more slowly. He looked so serious that for the first time, he gave me the chills. I'd be over the moon if someone could rescue me now. It was blue-grey eyes filled with hatred, pain, lust and violence that encountered mine. His darkened mood shadowing his face told me I was in front of a murderer.

Standing on cautious feet, I headed back to the bed, trembling. He didn't stray his gaze from me and when I sat down, he finally crawled by my side. I wanted nothing more than getting away from him; I felt like I was betraying Wolfram. We were facing each other, his demeanour calm unlike mine, just as my heart was throbbing hard in my chest.

" I don't seek a painful confrontation. I want you to listen to me."

" I've been only longing to hear what you wanted to say," I answered in a breathe. It was him who delayed that moment of talk. He could only put the blame on himself. He gave a more satisfied smile, though the dark expression didn't leave his face.

" Fine. I would like to begin with my own history." He crossed his legs, I nearly mimicked him. " I'm the son of a former soldier of Shin Makoku. His name was Martin Medved Bridge. A very courageous human man, someone that everyone would love. He met my mother in his 24th year and married her two years later. They had me. I am their only child. My father had been one of the bravest soldiers of the kingdom, and fought for the country many times. He had put his life in danger countless times without getting injured until that day. It was a battle against rebels. Everyone agreed to say he was one of the bravest on the battlefield, displaying a courage rarely seen by soldiers of his age; but he came back, wounded and weaker than he had ever been in the past. Despite everything he had done for you, the mazoku tribe," at that moment, his eyes became wet, his tears threatening to tumble down " he had got no award, no money, nothing that could then help him to pay the medicines, the doctors, and the food for us, that he so needed after that battle. He was sick! And every fucking damn mazoku left him in his misery, in his misfortunes! Even the ex-queen, Celi! She could have done something for him, but she turned a blind eye, like everyone else because she was too busy with mating with every man she met! I wrote myself millions of letters so that he could be better paid, but we got no answer! And then, just as you can easily guess, my father died..." his voice became lower, broken. " He was everything my mother and I needed, and I lost him because no one wanted to help him. He was left in his penury without any compassion. What was the purpose of encouraging him to defend a country he loved just to have him ignored in the end? I pondered over this question years and years before I stopped doing so and started accepting the hatred I felt for this kingdom! I have to get a revenge. I've been putting every means on my side.

First I've become rich by working; and now, I have people allying to my cause. We want our revenge against all the outrages you've done to us."

His tears hadn't fallen, surprisingly. He's tougher than I am.

" That's why you kidnapped me." My voice was calm, and shaky at the same time. His story, if it was a true one, tore my heart.

" It was one of the parts of my plan. But not the biggest." He looked determined again and seemed to fight back his tears until they were annihilated. " The biggest one is that you have to abandon the kingdom of Shin Makoku. I want you to work with and for us. I want to create something new that is not directed by Mazoku people anymore, but by Humans, now. We have to revolution this world, together. Recreate a world where injustice towards non-mazoku no longer is. I have already a program.

I wanted to kill you, because of everything you represented. But then, people told me about your blood, your kindness and you generosity towards people like me. So I decided to make you a friend, an ally, and not a simple ally. You have powers and enough clairvoyance to see what is good and what isn't. You're definitely an essential piece to my puzzle."

" And did you think threatening me, my friends, my family and treating Greta like you've done would help you?"

" I-I don't care! It was for my plan! I had to make you understand! Otherwise, you would never have listened to me!"

" You could have asked for a meeting, or something like that instead of using violence! Every sane person would have figured it out! Even a child would understand that! It's called "diplomacy"! Seeing how ready you were to menace people's lives just enraged me. That is not what I would expect from someone who says he wants to create a better world. I only see a sick man in your eyes. A man who needs help."

He was staring at me, the colours in his eyes wavering because of some internal trouble I may have aroused in him.

" What would you do of my friends if I ever grant you power?" I continued, softer " these mazokus that you despise so much are my friends, my family. I love them, and they do me, without any doubt. So the mere idea of someone hurting them because of their blood sickens me too much. And in that case, I'm unable to agree with you."

Silence took place after our voices...

He was still deeply staring at me, my words sinking in his mind as ice would drown in a glass full of water. He gave me the impression he couldn't believe what I said. I'm sorry if I did hurt him or struck a sensitive chord. But I couldn't restrain my frustration and those words any longer. They would have slipped past my lips any way...

Just when I thought we both lost our tongues, he said, with such a low voice that it was hardly more than a whisper:

" ...You would abandon me...?"

"...What? What are you...?"

" You really hate me, don't you?"

He took me by surprise, and I found myself tongue-tied in front such astounding words, and such gripping a sadness in his eyes.

Suddenly, a bell started ringing, outside. We both startled, turning our eyes towards the window.

" What?" he said. Anxiety and stupefaction seemed to have stunned him. " An enemy has attacked the castle?"

So it was an alarm.

He jumped to his feet and headed with haste towards the window. As I was as curious as Valten was, I raised up from the bed and wanted to check by myself. I was wondering what he saw. But when he swivelled his face back towards me, I knew then he was terribly, terribly angry and upset. A deep frown was wrinkling his usually young-looking face.

" What have you done?" he barked. He was yelling with a new ferocity. " Have you sent informations to your subordinates?"

" What?..they're here?"

He slung my face with so much strength that I wobbled and slid on the ground.

" You'll have less time to cheer up when you learn what I've reserved for you."

He gripped my arm like some hungry eagle and lifted me up to my feet. He jerked me forwards as we strode to the closed door.

" Where are you leading me? Tell me!"

" You don't want to know."

Once again, just like yesterday, his voice had taken a frightening freezing edge. As he opened my door, a sudden giant maid faced us, her long white dress doing nothing to hide her super muscles. I could guess her muscled calves beneath that linen white skirt and her high cheekbones under the endless cascade of red curls.

But then, I could see who it really was, my heart pounding with renewed relief.

" Yoz..."

" It's me, kid!"

" What the f..." Valten began, horribly astonished; but the punch Yozak gave me straight in the face sent him to dreamland.

" Weirdo..." he just had time to let out before falling on his back, ridiculously and somehow amusingly. I blinked twice at the now- so suddenly!- sleeping form at our feet. But Yozak rested a heavy hand on my shoulder:

" Your majesty, how are you feeling?"

He expressed a real worry that went right to my heart. Like a child who found back a parent, I took him in my arms:

" Better! Thank you! You've been there!"

" Yes, I've gotten a lot of info about that place. Even if people here always praise Valten Theobald, I'm pretty sure he hasn't treated you well. Now, follow me, we have to get out!"

" Wait! There's Greta!" And the sleeping one, too, by the way...

" I know!"

That was why, taking my hand, he kicked Greta's door open, the lock breaking in the action. Greta was sitting on the bed, busy with...fastening every sheet she'd found to make...

" Greta!"

" Dad!" she leapt into my open arms.

" What were you doing?"

" A rope! To escape by the window!"

I smiled widely at her idea. Despite his joy to see us reunited, Yozak hurried us up; the three of us all left the room. We ran like crazy animals through the multiple corridors the spy chose for us. I was wondering how he had really arrived here, and what role he'd played again to save me. Nonetheless, I was truly happy at the moment and I trusted his skills enough to keep running. Seeing no opponent on our way, but only hearing their alarmed voices, gave me a very eerie feeling of glee and relief. No obstacles anymore.

As we saw a door, at the extremity of a long, dark corridor, my smile came back on my lips.

A word floated on them.

" Freedom."

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: **I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU**

**It is not my property, no profit made.**

**xx**

I took long sips of air when we finally reached the woods.

" Put that on," ordered Yozak. He literally threw at my face a red wig and a violet cape. Greta got a male outfit. I made a face:

" Am I not supposed to wear man clothes instead of having my daughter wearing them?"

Greta allowed herself to laugh slightly. Rolling his eyes, the spy patted my shoulder:

" I have enough experiences to know what it's good for you, Majesty. Now please, let's hurry up."

I didn't complain any more and hastily slipped my new gears on. We were all ready, and then Yozak grabbed both Greta and I to drag us deeper into the thick forest. Once again, we had to run. Just when I thought I was going to collapse, my side hurting, the red-haired man stopped us. At that moment, two silhouettes emerged from the shadows with crackling sounds. I blinked; but quickly, my surprise raised into happiness.

" Wolfram!"

" Yuuri! Greta!"

He was with Murata, both of them riding horses. Wolfram leapt from his equine and jumped into my arms when I was close enough. Our hearts were throbbing so hard into our chests; I could feel his as if it was mine.. I'd never realized how much I missed him. His arms around me felt so warm and comforting. He's the only one who could make me feel so safe.

Sliding my hands upon his back , I thanked him with some caresses.

" Aaah, it's so good to see you!"

" Wimp! What the hell went into your head? Leaving me like this when you had to stay by my side? I have to keep you SAFE, remember?" he gave a light knock on my head, making me chuckle. Before I could let words slip out of my mouth, he kissed me fiercely. The feeling of surprise little by little gave room to affection. I held him tighter in my arms to assure him of the mutual tenderness that I had.

" Hum, hum."

We broke our kiss and turned our heads towards our friends. Yozak was looking elsewhere, whistling while Murata, arms crossed, was blushing a bit, watching us. I could already hear his amusement.

_That must be quite a ride everynight with Wolfram, Shibuya._

_Wha...? HEY, don't say that!_

" I know you've missed each other but you'll have time to do some ante-marital affair when everything with Valten is done."

" Aha ah sorry!"

Greta took advantage of our separation to jump into Wolfram's arms. He lifted her from the floor to allow a proper hug.

" I'm so glad you're fine," he said. " I've missed you so much."

" Me too."

" Did that ghastly fellow treat you well?" Wolfram suddenly asked, his gaze becoming hard again. Greta quickly glanced at me. I did at her, too.

" Don't worry," I answered; my voice sounded deeper and darker so sudden that it made me wonder about my health. But right now, a flame of anger and a thirst for justice were flaring up within me. Wolfram- and the others- must have noticed it; they all stepped back, intentionally. Yozak, though, gathered his spirits faster than my boyfriend, my daughter and my compatriot did and urged us to climb on the horses to go. We did but all at once, the ground seemed to shake. Then, a few yells burst into the air.

My blood froze.

" What is it?"

" Catch them! Catch them! Don't let them go!" It was as though monsters were coming from hell whose doors might have been opened by a malicious creature.

And then, we could see enraged men running towards us, united like dozen of predators that had found some fresh food. My mind slowly identified Valten at the front of this pack of wolves; but Wolfram was quicker than me and was already kicking his horse to gallop and fly away from the danger. Greta was with Murata, and Yozak had his own horse that had been brought by Murata and Wolf. Our small group, under the threat of being lynched and captured again, was traversing like an arrow the forest once again. When I looked over my shoulder, holding Wolfram tight, I could see our enemies had already mounted horses and were still chasing us, their hatred written all over their faces. Valten's eyes were the most full of hate. I would never be able to forget that look.

Fear seemed to have made me crazy because everything was like increased. The shouts, the hammering sounds of hooves against the ground, even the dread we were all feeling. When Wolfram exclaimed with an obvious relief "Gwendal! Conrad!" I knew then everything was going to get better. "Gunter! What are you doing here?" And that, no, I wasn't going insane. I raised my face and darted around with my eyes, to check the situation. I instantly understood why Wolfram and my friends were so happy.

Shin Makoku soldiers, directed by Gwendal, Conrad and Gunter, were rushing ahead, as though they were about to clash against the enemy "army". Every sword the troops had was raised in the air.

" Hey! Conrad!" I shouted, waving my hand. He caught sight of me, smiled, but then returned his gaze towards the opponent. " Where have you guys popped out from?" I asked. Of course, they couldn't hear me. It was Wolfram who retorted:

" It was a part of their plan! They've been marching towards Valten's castle for days, now!" he braked his horse then stopped it, just like Murata did when enough soldiers were shielding us around. As for Yozak, he galloped until Conrad's side. My godfather and my two other advisers had stopped too when they realized their sudden intervention had frozen in fear Valten and his acolytes. On their faces, I could read incomprehension. It was fascinating how speed emotions can change.

" Valten Theobald, you are under arrest for act of treason towards the king and the kingdom," announced with a loud, heavy voice a dignified, yet angry Lord von Voltaire. The sword Valten was holding in his left hand shook. He obviously was shocked. His plans were falling apart, like a fragile cards castle. His accomplices were stealing peeks at one another, not knowing what to do. Then, Valten searched for something with his eyes and when his gaze set on me, tears escaped his eyes. It left me stunned.

" I refuse to be judged elsewhere than in my castle," he replied, his voice shaky.

We were surprised; why wasn't he fighting? Just as if he had heard our inward question, Valten looked at his friends and then, at us:

" Don't hurt them."

He couldn't risk their lives.

xx

We were back in Valten's castle. It had no name. It was maybe to preserve that place, now that I thought about it. Once we returned, people who had stayed behind tried to resist our entrance and defended the castle. For a second, they'd given the impression to win; their rage was grazing my skin, my body shivering. After almost around one hour of fighting, they surrendered. I wanted to see Valten's reaction but Gwendal,with his high strong silhouette, keeping him by his side, was hiding him. So many people were there; it felt like we really were preparing for a war. They opened the heavy doors, and the people who had attacked us finally revealed how little they were. Less than 50 fellows, perhaps. Their haggard gazes were scanning our army and soon, despair, dread and incomprehension merged with their earlier wrath. " How is it possible?", " They lost?" were among the few exclamations we heard.

Shin Makoku soldiers obliged them to make a kind of queue in the castle's court, as they were all under arrest. They showed as fierce, proud people; but they nonetheless obeyed in silence, not protesting. I cringed when I saw that their wrists together were tied but Conrad told me it was safer this way. Thanks to Yozak who had copied the plan of the castle, my advisers found where to keep them until we properly investigate. Valten had cried, I could see it. His eyes were puffy and red, his face pale, his lips almost uncoloured. Despite his sad expression, he was now much calmer and composed. He remained impassive, even when, hands fastened tightly with a rope, Gunter led him to a room where my teacher knew there was no magic.

For a moment, we allowed ourselves to rest in bedrooms. A table was set in the dining-room for a big lunch. Soldiers found rooms to get for the time being. We didn't know how long we'd stay here, but I was eager to give an end to all this crap. For the first time, before I went to sleep a little, I could "visit" his castle. The decoration made me think of a XV th castle, "pre-Renaissance". It was yet a rich but sober style. Both Wolfram and I brought a sleepy Greta to our bedroom, and put her down on the bed. Shortly after, she was asleep.

" Yuuri, how have you been?" Wolfram inquired as we sat down on a couch. I felt my eyelids heavy and then, rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped me with one arm.

" I'm tired, stressed...but also very much relieved. Seeing all of you here, safe and strong, comforts me. I'm no longer alone."

" You aren't. Everything is going to be fine, I swear. I won't let anyone hurt you any more. And Greta either. We'll protect both of you," he kissed my hair. " My wimp."

" Thank you, Wolfram, for being here. When you're here, I always feel we're going to find a solution."

To my slight astonishment, Wolfram kept quiet, his breath the only thing reaching my ear. I raised my eyes to him and found him pensive. " What's going on, Wolfram? Something wrong?" I reached out a hand to make him look at me. He was calm, quiet. His beautiful green eyes still shone, but with a restrained worry.

" I nearly lost you, Yuuri, by my own fault. I almost had you killed. I'm sorry. I promise to do better next time."

I stared at him, frowning.

" What are you talking about? Of course, you didn't lose me or risk my life. I'm fine, Wolf; so stop blaming yourself." I think I'm starting to know how he's. If my life is at stake, he's going to self-loathing for faulting, for failing. I didn't like this way of thinking and I want him to know that. " Wolf, you won't always be there to protect me. I have to manage to protect myself on my own. Even if...having all of you is good as well."

He smiled, eventually. He's really solar when he does so. However much I could tell him these beautiful words, I know deep inside I can't really be alone now. He's there, and had found a way to stay. I could no longer erase him from my life. I took his hand and we started to touch each other's fingertips.

" You know what's so funny?" I asked, letting a weak chuckle out at the same time. He shook his head.

" No, what is it?"

" Thinking about our past and how we used to despise each other."

His laugh was similar to a heavenly bell sound.

" I guess everything...changes."

" I do, too."

I cupped his face with my hand and pulled him forward. Our lips touched and stayed sealed for a moment. It was a pure tranquillizer. The kiss deepened when I asked for entrance; I longed for a "real" kiss. Wolfram is a good kisser; it amazed me every time we cuddled each other. We broke our contact and gazed at each other, smiling.

" It's good," I said. He nodded. When a couple of seconds passed, we heard:

" Your majesty," from behind the door. "Yes?" I turned around when the door opened. Conrad gave a smile to his brother and me when he saw us together. He glanced at Greta then looked at me:

" Diner is almost ready. But before, I have to tell you that Valten wants to see you and talk to you."

Me and Wolf shared a look.

xx

He was sitting on the floor, his hands still roped. His gaze seemed blank, as though he was zoning. His "unusual" attitude added to the cheerless, sorrowful atmosphere of the room. But, in spite of his stillness, he was well awake for when I stepped into the room, he lifted his face.

His face hardened when he saw who was with me:

" What is he doing HERE?" he barked, "I asked for talking to you alone!"

He was glaring at Wolfram. Wolf crossed his arms, his eyes cold.

" He will no longer be alone with you. Finding out you have used magic to neutralize Yuuri is enough for us to watch over you."

Really? I gave Wolfram a very surprised look; had my enemies used magic to prevent my power from manifesting? That would explain why I couldn't transform into the Maou. Valten had a wicked smile.

" Aha aha..." he feebly shook his head, his blond locks entangled like a mess. " I couldn't play with my life knowing I would capture the most powerful man of the world. Do you think I'm that crazy?"

" Yes you are," Wolfram replied in a stern fashion, sitting down on a near chair. " And you better behave now. Learning what you tried to do to Yuuri just convinced me how stupid you are. Increase my anger with insults or other sexual harassment and you'll have no balls any more. Understood?"

I stared at Wolfram in shock. But he was cold, firm and his words meant irreversibility. I drifted my gaze towards Valten. He looked stunned but his calmness came back.

" Fine. Yuuri."

I strode towards him but kept a safe distance.

" I didn't want things to turn out that way...but why did you betray me, Yuuri? I put all my trust in you."

I don't know if he was mocking me; but his face expressed no other emotion than curiosity. Incomprehension and reproach, too. His eyebrows were forming a frown that oddly, aged him. The mystery that had surrounded that young man from the first time I set my eyes on him got thicker like mist on chilly days. Nothing would really reveal what he was unless he wanted it. " I don't understand," I answered. "you wanted me to help you to build something new, but it was at a high cost. You wanted me to deny my friends, you didn't even tell me what would happen to them if you succeeded in annihilating my throne. You have a deep hatred towards mazoku people and it doesn't seem like it's going to change. How can I trust someone with such feelings and conviction then?"

He remained silent, peering into my eyes.

" In any case," I went on, staring at him " I'm sorry, but you'll probably be sent in jail after your trial, under constant watch. After everything you've done, I can't let you go. You're too dangerous. But to comfort you, I'll allow you to have a nice bedroom. You won't be ill treated. Your food will be good, and you'll get visits." I paused, inspecting his reaction. His expression was barely softened; his stare could still freeze you. However much I waited for a vocal answer, he gave none. " I'm sorry things went so badly and that we were unable to work together. Some of your ideas were not bad, and I'll think about them. But unfortunately, using violence and terror to get what you want wasn't the right decision to take. I can't stand that. I hope you'll understand someday."

For an instant, I thought he was going to laugh, but he gave a slight snicker and a eye-rolling. Then, he straightened a bit against the wall, looking as if the ropes retaining his gestures didn't bother him. Valten's face took on a very cold gloomy expression and he pointed his chin a second towards Wolf:

" You... really love him?"

I frowned then looked over my shoulder. Still sitting, Wolfram was staring at the other blond in the same stern fashion. Then, I looked back at Valten:

" ...I do."

I flinched at my own confession and refused to glance at Wolfram. No matter how he must look at that moment, I knew I had taken him aback; for I heard him squirming on his chair. Valten's facial expression darkened, like he was withdrawing himself into the shadows, his skin cadaverously pale.

" Is there something else you want to say?" I asked.

" Nothing," his deep, haunting voice sort of resonating in that stone-walls bedroom. One could not be bleaker than that. " I want to be alone, please."

The request kind of startled me but I nodded.

" If you need something, ask for it."

I turned towards Wolfram who was standing up. I gave a smile then headed towards the door, Wolf trailing up behind me.

" There'll be fire everywhere. Everywhere. I hope you'll find a nice shelter, Yuuri. "

Valten's voice gave me goosebumps. I stole a peek at him, but he was almost entirely hidden in the darkness of the room, his white feet only sticking out. As though I was facing some kind of ghostly vision, I quickly tore my eyes away and strolled out, my heart all of a sudden racing. Wolfram followed and as he took my hand, noticed that shivers were running my body.

" He scared you, right? He's like a bad spirit, Yuuri, I could feel it." He chanced a glance at Valten's bedroom's door behind us as he said that, and added: " I don't think he's alive."

**TBC**

**The next chapter will probably have more Yuuri-Wolfram moments.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**: **I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU**

**It is not my property, no profit made**.

**Warning**: **Chapter edited. Third-person narrative.**

**xx**

It was getting so dark outside that it even surprised Gunter. Standing in front of one of the dining-room's windows, he noticed no stars in the almost black sky. It was leaving him intrigued and somewhat worried. " Gunter," he heard Gwendal calling him. " Come to sit down and eat with us."

Gunter turned around, his long lavand-coloured hair pushed behind his ears with his hand. Everyone was already comfortably seated around the long oval table. Conrad was responsible for this gathering meal for he wanted everyone to relax and talk about what to do. Yuuri's godfather had at his left Yozak, at his right Gwendal. Between Gwendal and Yuuri there was an empty chair for him. Wolfram, as expected, was sitting next to the king, at his right. As for Murata, the Sage was watching over Greta, still resting in her room, with two mazoku soldiers.

" Yes," he said, walking to the table. He sat down on the chair designed for him and then, they started the dinner that was already set upon the table.

The multiple candles lit gave a very peculiar light to the huge room. " We're already organizing Valten's trial. In two days' time he will be judged. I don't think he needs lawyer for his defence. He said he didn't want one, he knew what he'd say. We have already found so many proofs of his doings against us, the kingdom, and the king himself," said solemnly Gwendal. He drifted his gaze towards Yuuri who, despite still eating in calm way, had his hand shaking." That's overwhelming." From his voice and the way he shuddered, even discreetly, it told Yuuri and Wolfram the horror they might have discovered in the castle. The day had been a long day of work and the long hours of searching were the equivalent of the amount of monstrosities finally exposed.

" We already knew he was against the mazoku, don't expect him to be a tender lamb with us, brother," said Wolfram.

" Anyway," continued Conrad, " we have decided to destroy the castle after the trial. It's a doomed placed where too many things happened."

Gunter nearly sent a warning to Yuuri's godfather, but his lips remained locked and he just frowned.

" What things?" Yuuri asked, enticed by the temptation Conrad had provided. His worry- and also his fears- were increased.

" Too many things...tortures, experiences on people, evil magic, unfair condemnations, clothes created from mazoku people's skins, and even rapes. All this was solely directed at the mazoku tribe, humans were spared from those horrible fates, but they had to adhere to Valten's plans," Gwendal retorted, a frown marring his face.

" All the pain that resulted from those cruel treatments is still lingering in the walls of this castle," Gunter went on, " I could hear the victims' cries throughout all the rooms if I listened much more closely. It's...it's atrocious..." he shook his head. " I'm glad your majesty didn't suffer more than that."

" I didn't know...he was so cruel..." Yuuri said in shock, his heart beating madly. " To think I...I was convinced he had some good within him, I didn't know he was hiding all those things to me."

A servant entered the dining-room to serve wine. When she was close enough to them, Yuuri realized something strange about her. It was her face, her lifeless eyes, her smell. When she was done, she bowed, still silent, then exited the room. Everyone was perplexed.

" Have you...?" started Yozak..

" Yes," Gwendal said, sinister. " It was the smell of death."

xx

Wolfram nudged his nose against the black hair that smelt soap. After dinner, they had taken a bath together. In the tranquillity of the room, next to the one where Greta was sleeping under Murata's watch, the two young men were taking in a rest, well deserved. They were exhausted and only longed for calmness after the storm. To face the future events, at least.

Yuuri yawned, and raised his face to look at Wolf. His companion was sleepy but still awake. He slid closer to the blond, the bed making some crackling sounds under their weights.

" Wolfram," Yuuri started. " You aren't sleeping yet?" he stroked the golden locks. Wolfram obviously enjoyed the attention. He smiled. "Wolram, I wanted to talk about something to you."

" And what is it, Yuuri?"said Wolf in a purring way.

"...I don't know how to begin...but I can't get it out of my head...Valten...told me things...about you."

Wolfram's eyes snapped open.

" He what?"

" He told things about you. Not good things," the young king answered, moaning at Wolfram's sudden distrust.

" Like? Tell me, I won't bite your head off. He's the one to speak rubbish."

Yuuri took in a deep breath, momentarily lowering his gaze towards their interlocked hands. Wolfram, despite his obvious vexation, was remaining calm and cool. It was a good sign for Yuuri.

" Well, he told me...you beat a woman a few years ago. Because she was a human. And she was just in love with you." Fearing his boyfriend's reaction, Yuuri was still looking downward. " I just want to know if...it's true...did you do that, or was he just lying?"

Wolfram blinked, furrowing his eyebrows in concern. However, his coolness hadn't left him. He already knew, from the way Yuuri was talking, that it wasn't going to be a pleasant subject of conversation. He pondered over how to respond to the man he loved the most without disappointing him.

Waiting for his answer, Yuuri was stressed. He was rubbing, nervous, Wolfram's hand skin, making it pinker. But Wolfram's silence started to thicken his uncertainty.

" Wolf...?" he dared to raise his eyes, to look into Wolfram's. The blond's gaze strangely seemed veiled. He began to wonder if he was feeling unwell.

" Yuuri, if I told you he's right...to a certain extent, though...would you hate me?"

The reaction, at last there, startled Yuuri. He stared, eyes bulged out, at his companion.

" What...? Excuse me? Can you repeat?"

Wolfram's eyelashes batted under the effect of his growing nervousness. Nothing was more disagreeable than being a monster to the lover's eyes.

" Yuuri, he's right. I...fought with a woman, but it was under very precise circumstances."

The revelation was so strong that it stunned Yuuri to silence a few seconds. Then, supporting his weight on his elbow, he said:

" Wooh...Wolf I knew you were a bit misogynistic but not to that point, all the same..."

" I'm not misogynistic, idiot; she just threatened to kill my mother if I didn't accept her advances!" Wolfram had brutally become red with fury; " what the fuck did you think I was going to react? No one is allowed to harm my mother or even menace her! That moron was blackmailing me, for Shinou's sake! I wasn't going to stay there and do nothing!"

"Wow, wow, Wolfram, okay! Chill out; that woman was just dangerous, I understand!"

" And she wasn't the least interested in me, because she had been, she wouldn't have tried to do that to me!"

Wolfram's eyes were now shining with the trepidation of his heartbeat over his confession. Wheeling around, he didn't let Yuuri see more of his emotions:

" That girl! I thought she was pretty...and interesting! I wouldn't even care if she was human, mother was telling me everyday to be tolerant, for Conrad's sake. I tried...and when I'm showing some affection to a human, she's just a mentally-ill person who's an attention-whore. I couldn't stand that, so yes, I slapped her twice until she bled! Since that, people have thought that I was being violent against her for the sole reason that she was human! But it's wrong: she just betrayed me and threatened my mother and my family! It was the reason!"

Yuuri listened to every word carefully; then, sympathetically, stroked Wolfram's shaking shoulder.

" Wolf...were you in love with her?"

" I don't know...I may have been a little infatuated with her. She was so pretty and looked so clever. So learning that she was in fact like that was also a huge slap for me. I couldn't believe the insane words that came out of her mouth. Why was she insulting towards me and my mother and my family when we only opened our doors to her? I couldn't control my anger anymore. I was ready to friend with her, but she was so quick on trying to make me sleep in her bed that... I felt disgusted. And then, she showed a very ugly side of her personality and you know how it ended up...

After that, I dated...Gisela and-"

Yuuri bolted up into a sitting position.

" What ? Gisela! You dated Gis-"

" Shut up, it was just for two days. I was a little enamoured with her, too, but she broke up with me, saying that I was just like a little brother to her. My heart was all shattered but...it was fixed shortly after that when a witch predicted me I would soon find someone. I guess she was talking about you."

Yuuri laughed at what he'd said.

" And then?"

" … this episode of my life poisoned me for a long time. Even among mazoku, I was looked down for my attitude. The girl's threats were also taken into account; however, people said I should have behaved better as a noble man, as the Queen's son. I felt very ashamed but was barely able to pronounce excuses. That's why, since that event, I have been very aggressive towards human beings. I can't help, it's a reaction I get when it intentionally reminds me of what happened.

It stained my reputation and my mother's. But I swear, Yuuri, I'm sorry for not having reacted more nobly to her provocation. I could have signalled her attitude to my brothers and everything would have gone better for everyone around me."

" Wolf..."

Yuuri didn't judge Wolfram. He knew too well how his friend was already feeling. Leaning over the blond's shoulder, he lingered his lips against Wolfram's temple and ear.

" All right. I believe you. We won't talk further about it, okay? What about we rest and only think of something more pleasant?"

" Like what, wimp? You put me in a bad mood. How are you going to fix that?"

The room resonated with Yuuri's chuckles. Wolfram was not joking, however, and Yuuri knew he had to treat his lover with great affection, now. He had an idea; an idea that made him shivering, though.

It started with a kiss and then...

**xx**

" Yuuri," he said in a murmur, leaning his head over Yuuri's shoulder. " I love you."

The double black smiled, even though his smile couldn't be seen. Through his irregular respiration, he found a way to return the words.

" I love you, too, Wolfram." He heard Wolf's low chuckle before locking him in his arms and left multiples kisses on his neck. It was already forming hickeys there, but of course, it wasn't to be seen until the next morning. " we did that together, I'm so glad."

Yuuri smiled affectionately. He brought his now _fully_ lover closer against his own body, and pecked the soft blond curls. They felt like silk. His smile widened with earnest when Wolf cuddled closer, seeking warmth in Yuuri's hug. But when Yuuri found Wolfram was a bit too squirming -fidgeting with his shirt, hand wandering along his torso, hot pale forehead rubbing against his face- he asked him what he was doing.

In the darkness of the room, Yuuri saw two gleaming emerald-green eyes lifting to look at him. In them, he read lust.

**xx**

The next morning, everyone was preparing for Valten's trial. However, Gunter, with the wisdom he was able to show when not whining his love for Yuuri around, thought it was a bit too early and quick to judge someone with such crimes. They were not prepared enough. Gwendal thought the same; he then assured the trial would be prolonged for better scrutiny.

" Does anyone know where the two lovers are?" asked a composed Murata. He was holding a cup filled with hot tea. Standing next to a window that opened on the back garden and the near forest farther, Conrad nodded slightly. His eyes were directed at the couple who was walking down towards the forest. They looked peaceful together.

" Yes...I think they still need some time alone. Anyway, they'll be ready for the trial, don't worry."

Murata widened his eyes, but soon, another expression came on his face. He nodded, too.

" Right. We'll be waiting for them."

The forest was clearly lighted, the ground a bit dry, the leaves of the tall trees were still green but they obviously lacked water. Their edges were gnawed by tiny bugs. As they walked, they heard the sound of branches crackling under their feet. Wolfram rested his head against Yuuri's, relaxing with his lover's presence and the calming birds' singing. Yuuri's arm was around his shoulder while his was locked around Yuuri's waist.

" Where are we going?" asked Wolfram as he momentarily lifted his face on seeing black birds flying in the sky.

" I saw a lake over there, the other day. I thought you may appreciate a small bathe with me."

" Oh finally you're going to show me your naked ass?"

Yuuri blushed but smiled nonetheless. The other night had been wonderful, but he had been shy to show his body for such an intimate activity. They'd just caressed each other.

The lake was soon in sight and Wolfram marvelled at the shining surface of the lake. It was as though the stars had fallen and were now floating. It was quiet.

" Wow, I wonder how you've seen it...I didn't notice it when we headed for the castle."

" It caught my attention but I was under the impression no one saw it. I then thought of you and I told myself it'd be nice to take advantage of it with you."

Wolfram smiled and nodded. Wordlessly, he started to strip and then dived. If the current political situation hadn't been so tumultuous, Wolf would have found himself in a complete state of bliss. He was very happy; he was at last _dating _someone worth his attention and affection. He beckoned Yuuri to join him in; Yuuri had stayed at the edge, looking thoughtfully at the blond mazoku.

As Yuuri began to peel his clothes off, a genuine smile made its way on Wolf's face. It'd been a long time Yuuri and he enjoyed some quality time together. He was glad Yuuri wasn't afraid of kissing him anymore. His eyes scanned Yuuri's silhouette up and down; he had that odd sensation his lover wasn't finally totally at ease. " I'm going to make him less uptight."

As Yuuri slid himself slowly and carefully in the fresh water, he soon found Wolfram close to him. The blond rested both of his hands upon the edge, forcing Yuuri to remain against it too. The double black blinked, his heart getting mad at the predatory look on the blond's face. But when Wolf remained motionless, it the became clear he intended to do nothing...

" Hum...yes, Wolfram?" a frog plunged into the water, creating a moment of surprise between the two boys. Wolfram looked back at Yuuri and said:

" Well...it's you who are hiding something to me. You've been a bit stiff since we woke up. Is something wrong and you're afraid to tell it?" When Yuuri just stared at him with a bit of stupefaction, Wolf stroked his face: " You know you can tell me."

" Well..."

It wasn't easy to propose someone, even less with a slap. It made Yuuri more nervous when Wolfram had been often glancing at his own hand, as though anticipating Yuuri's action. _I guess I can't do it now. We're still early in the relationship; it's still too fresh and we're so young. But I know I want Wolfram more than everything; I want him to become mine._

" I think I will wait before telling you that."

"...Is it important?"

" Yes, very important."

" Yuuri...are you going to dump me?"

Surprise hit Yuuri.

" No! Of course no! Why would you think that? I've never meant to dump you. It's just I don't think it's the moment."

" Fine... don't hide it too long. I'll soon or later find it out." He winked then swam away while Yuuri felt his relief back, a sigh escaping his lips.

They started to play race, showing off their swimming skills. Yuuri was next to give up, Wolfram's competences were far superior to his, due to the lessons he took after Wolf's assault by a mermaid. Then, they played a frog-catching game, and searched for some berries around to eat. As the day grew warmer, long sunbeams delighting them, they settled under a small tree and dried themselves like this, head against head, hand in hand, and more in love than they had ever been.

After this small break, the two thought it was time to go. They dressed then ate the last fruits they'd found. It was with some regret they left the lake and its beautiful surroundings. Wolfram looked at the glittering surface, feeling an emotion invading him like a hot wave. He hoped it'd always be summer in his heart, like that first summer of love. Shaking his head at his weakness, he took Yuuri's hand when Yuuri held it out to him then they strolled through the woods to get back to the castle.

" Are you ready, Wolf?"

" Yes," the pale mazoku nodded with nonchalance. " It's rather me who should ask if you're ready to face a big trial; with a criminal accused of treason towards the kingdom. He has heavy charges on his shoulders. I wonder what he'll say for his defence."

" I already know his reasons." Wolfram shot his head up, surprised. Then he remembered Yuuri had stayed with Valten long enough to learn about the other blond's motives. " And in a way he has been convincing enough...he succeeded in making me question my own role as a king. And he wasn't afraid of exposing himself and his plans as long as his goals were reached."

" What the heck are you telling me? He was a coward! He waited for you being alone in a forest to catch you, he provoked us by sending _other_ people to capture Greta, he didn't even reveal his real name until you fell in his trap! You're talking as if he was courageous enough to openly challenge you! Well, indeed he was brazen enough to do all that; but I'm pretty sure he wasn't ready to go by himself to the heart of the kingdom to catch you."

" That's why he was intelligent enough to have allies and remain discreet enough about his identity."

" Whatever, now that jerk is under arrest and is going to get a taste of his own medicine! What goes around, comes around; we'll teach him about what he must do from now on!"

Yuuri emitted a low chuckle, somewhat comforted by Wolfram's own determination. In difficult times, he needed someone to support his actions and decisions. When Wolfram spoke to him, an instant feeling-either of comfort or of decisiveness, gripped him until he felt apt to act. His hand got moist at the announced trial that shadowed his afternoon. _It'll influence me probably for the rest of my life. _

As they drew nearer to the castle, something dark caught their eyes. It was flying in the air, menacing like an evil spirit laughing at them.

" What is that?" Yuuri stuttered, his eyes widened and he startled at the sudden screams tearing the airs up.

" It's...it's fire," Wolfram said, amazed.

" Yuuri," Valten called cheerfully. Both Yuuri and Wolf looked up at one of the front towers. On the highest one, Valten was greeting them. Sickly pale, his clothes ripped off, his long thin white legs revealed, he looked like a ghost. A stream of blood was running over his left cheek like a sign announcing his irreversible end. " I failed but I don't care...because you'll never catch me."

**TBC**

**There will be one or two chapters left before the end...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU**

**It is not my property, no profit made.**

**Yuuri's POV**

**Last Chapter.**

**Thank you vey much, lilgurlanima and Miyuki Meiru for your reviews for every chapter. I'm glad you've followed this fic till the end of it. This is the last chapter, a happy and a bit cheesy one!^^**

**XX**

Wolfram sat down on the bed, next to Ming and Leon. The two children had been eagerly waiting for Yuuri's official companion, impatient to listen to him telling a story. He smiled at the two. It was night and soon time to go to sleep.

" What's the story about?" asked Leon, eyeing the thick brown book Wolfram was holding. The blond had a mischievous smile and opened the book.

" It's about a sad story, but oh well. Now listen carefully."

Once upon a time, in a very remote village of Shin Makoku, a young boy living with his mother. He never knew who his father was, as his father died in a war several years ago. But many were praising his courage, calling him a "hero". In the end, the young boy thought he was the son of a hero. Unfortunately people also told the boy that the Mazoku tribe was responsible for the death of his father, so the boy conceived a hatred towards the Mazoku people. Each day, he worked on a revenge against them.

One day, while he was wandering in a forest, he fell in a trap and died. However, his deep hatred towards Mazoku was known in the village, in the forest, among the most common beings like human beings, to the most mysterious ones. The spirits prowling around the place of his death were in great conversation.

_Shouldn't we let that boy die forever? Or sell his souls to the superiors who may then devour him?_

_Aahahahh, why not something crueller and darker like his heart, ahahah? He's very precocious: such a young age, and however, so much pain and hate within him... His rage burns like the most giant fire we've ever seen in the dark waters of hell, ehehehe! we should do something with that, don't you think so? What? Play with his negative feelings to survive?...To survive and have back our powers and then reign upon that Damn Kingdom, and eliminate all those mazokus who stole our place on the planet! Mmmh...indeed this boy seems proper enough for our plans but will it be sufficient enough? I highly doubt it. _

Whereas they were talking, with noise and laughter, the young boy, spirit like them, was listening to them with attention. He soon understood they had the power to bring him back to life and help him to reach his goal and have magical powers. Therefore with all the strength his wretched soul was able to possess, he shouted to them: " Please! Let me live again! Give me a second chance! I need to end what I have started! I can't stop it like that, it's so unfair! The mazokus have already stolen my father's life, they can't rob my victory upon them! I want to end up my work, please!" and mostly, those strange talkative spirits had the same goal than him: have revenge upon the Mazoku tribe. They considered, in silence, the boy's wish. And underneath their serious faces, they were already laughing with delight: they had in hands the object of their rescue.

_If we give you back your life, and also some powers that your mortal life never ever had, you will have to do exactly what we all want to see, to keep your soul and body united...and be satisfied with that..._

" I swear! I want that more than everything in the world! Please!"

_Mmmh...interesting...fine. We give you back your life, but you will at any cost eliminate the mazokus from this world! Have you heard us?_

" Yes, I have! Now hurry up, I want to begin. Again."

_Very well. At three, everything will be as it was. Almost as it was. But remember, if you ever fail, we'll take back everything you got from us, and we'll toy with your soul to make you pay your errors! _

_1...2...3_

And this was how the young boy came back to life. He discovered his new powers...

The boy gathered people who shared and encouraged his point of view. Soon, they all together found the new King of Shin Makoku, and caught him. He became a prisoner.

In spite of this small victory, the king was so full of hope for goodness, so full of courage and perseverance that the boy never succeeded in making him a friend. He had cast a spell to neutralize the Maou...but this one was still powerful enough within the king to push away all the boy's attempts to reach him. It wasn't long before the cursed boy realized he wouldn't win his bet...when the king's friends found their place, they saved the king and destroyed every accomplice the boy had...in the end, he was the only last one. His end was near, he could feel it, and the feeling was terrible. Never had his solitude been so strong, so awful...so real.

As the king and his advisers kept him in a special room, the boy freed himself and set the castle on fire. Then, he climbed the tower up and looking a last time at the king of the Mazoku, he fell from the high, high tower...

The king went back to his country where he was acclaimed and welcomed, with much joy and relief. From this time, everything came back to normal and no one dared to attack the young, courageous monarch.

It's the end.

Wolfram closed the book, still smiling at the two kids. Leon had fallen asleep. Ming was still awake, looking pensive, a painful expression attached to her face.

" It's over, Ming. It's time to sleep. What are you thinking about?"

" Is this how it really ended?"

" The story? Yes."

"...Is that boy's spirit lost forever in the hands of those bad spirits? Is he being tortured? Will he never know rest and happiness?"

She was staring at Wolfram, her eyes filled with expectation and anguish. Wolfram was too used to such stories to be still deeply affected by it; but this girl's eyes reminded him of the innocence he had had when he was himself a child...he couldn't forget the fear of being alone and forsaken by everyone. Where was Valten's soul now? Was it screaming while the spirits were gnawing and tearing his limps apart? He shuddered at the picture.

" We don't really know, Ming. And it's better you don't think of it. It's too sad a story for a little girl like you. Sleep." He tugged the cover up, obliging her to lay down and find sleep. She complied with no resistance, nudging her head against Leon's. Wolfram gave them soft kisses on the foreheads then stood up.

" Wolfram," she said again.

" Yes?" he turned around to look at her, before he switched all the lights off.

" Has this Valten...really existed? I would like to see his face, one day."

Wolfram paused a moment before a smile stretched his lips.

" There are so many people who belong to legends...that in the end, you don't know if they have ever really existed or not. Things are better left unsaid...sometimes."

She finally smiled at the blond mazoku then closed her eyes. At this moment, an old lady came into the dark room, holding a candle with her old wrinkled hand. It was the kids' nurse, expected to watch over Leon and Ming all night. Without a word, she plodded towards an armchair placed next to the bed, and then opened a book to read it.

Wolfram watched the warm, peaceful picture of this old benevolent woman with two children asleep, like a tired fairy over those Hansel and Gretel who at last had found a real shelter. He turned around to get out, his footsteps delicate and quiet. He smiled at me as I was waiting by the door.

" Yuuri, I'm tired, too, let's go to bed."

I nodded with a smile.

" Okay, let's go." I proposed my arm to help him walk and Wolfram consented to walk with the aid of it. I kissed his beautiful, luxuriant golden curls, and guided him through the dark corridors of our castle.

" I'm happy you can talk about this story without anger now," I murmured in the obscurity of our way.

" Let's say I don't feel the need to yell over it any more. Valten is dead, and we're safe and together. I'd be tired if I was still feeling anger towards this affair and that sad fellow."

He sighed. " And as for me, I'm surprised you haven't intervened when Ming asked me about Valten. I thought you would start defending him and explaining to her where he might be, how he had felt, who he really was. But no, you said nothing. You stayed there, as silent as a grave."

" I found it cute how fatherly you were with these orphans. So...I didn't dare say anything."

Wolfram smiled at me and we soon were back in our bedroom.

XX

At my 19th birthday, I transmitted to Gunter a rolled parchment. It was my memories of my first years as a king. From what Conrad told me, a tradition obliged all the kings and queens of Shin Makoku to write down their impressions, their most important decisions (and smaller ones), their perspectives for the future, after a period of reign. It hadn't been easy for me to express myself and try to write everything I had in my mind. When I spoke out about my fear of being criticized and reviewed, Conrad brought me the comfort I needed. He told me with much kindness and softness that no one had to give a perfect dissertation; I just had to be true and honest, to dare say what I wish for the kingdom.

In the veranda Conrad's mother built against one of the castle's façades, I sipped my tea, and ate my cupcakes slowly. I preferred the macaroons that my mother had sent me from a voyage in France, and had to let some aside for Wolfram who had taken fancy for those round cakes, too. He would chop my head off if he ever saw I swallowed everything.

Gunter arrived, with, what I recognized, my written memories in his hands. He was bearing a big smile on his face.

" Oooh, your Majesty, your composition is such an extraordinary piece of art; my tears fell so heavily from my poor sore eyes when I read your comments about the kingdom! Of course, your orthography is still a bit childish, mostly when you're using past tense, but all in all, it was so wonderful! Mainly when you're talking about remaining the king of Shin Makoku! Let me kiss your feet!"

Before I could even get out of an agreeable surprise and thank him for his praise, Gunter hurled himself at my feet and started to press his lips to my shoes. Squealing with shock, I quickly pulled my knees against my chest, my chair wide enough to support me.

" Hey, hey, G-Gunter, it-it's okay! Don't kiss my feet, it's not necessary!"

" But I'm so honoured to have such a delightful student as you!"

" Don't compare Yuuri to food, Gunter," said someone with a peremptory voice. I looked over Gunter's shoulder to see Wolfram stepping into the plants-filled veranda. His hand was on his hips, and he obviously disliked Gunter's display of affection. My teacher gracefully raised to his feet, a slight disdain splayed over his handsome face as he looked at Wolfram.

" I only wanted to grant my king with my gratefulness...and it's his 19th birthday, it is quite natural that I come to see him! As for you, being the official companion of his Majesty, I thought you would visit him _sooner_."

They can't get over their old rivalry. I rolled my eyes. Wolfram brought his arms to his chest and crossed them.

" Gunter, get out. Let me enjoy my king's love and affection without your snivelling presence."

" Rooh, young impudent soldier, how do you dare to humiliate my tears when they're only the expression of my true attachment for the king?..."

" And Yuuri would be quite happy if he ever heard a single insult towards his companion. Maybe would you enjoy a journey in the royal dungeons as a reward?"

I saw Gunter's bangs become white like snow, his fist clenching tight. " F-fine!...Your majesty, Lord Wolfram...See you at the ball..." he curtseyed then left the veranda, muttering through his gritting teeth:" wagamama puu!"

Wolfram emitted a cheerful, amused laugh when we were alone. He looked into my eyes.

" Yuuri, what's wrong with you? It's your birthday and you aren't even dressed properly, make an effort to look good."

" Thanks, does it mean I look like a tramp?"

" Even a tramp has more class than you."

As I pouted, he giggled again and approached me, still keeping a short distance. He all of a sudden became very serious.

" Are you still planning to...go back on Earth for the holidays?"

I caressed his frowned-face with a tender look.

" It's been such a long time since I have had real vacancies! And my family said I should also spend more time on Earth, mostly since I became uncle. Shouri's twins are growing so much. My mother scolds me for my lack of attention towards them. So I have no choice but go there again!...And I hope you can go with me..." I insisted with my eyes but he shrugged his shoulders.

" I was promoted second chief of state. You know I have two times more work. It's not such a serious problem, you know...I wish you good holidays over there, though. That'll be your summer."

I couldn't hide my disappointment and my shoulders slouched upon hearing his decision not to follow me. Wolfram was always spending more time with others those last days...

" And as for you...What is going to be your holiday?"

Wolfram's look turned into a lover's look again. He stepped closer towards me, then leaned forward. He kissed me, soft and gentle, on my lips then smiled, backing away:

" That' ll be my summer."(1)

XX

The slap was so hard that I couldn't believe I gave it. My hand was even burning, punishing me for the strength I had gathered into it. But it was certainly nothing compared to the crimson shadow that Wolfram's left cheek had taken. That was like blood had stained his porcelain skin.

Wolfram's green eyes were bulged out. His mouth was frozen into a soundless gasp. My breath, uneven, slowly started to get quieter, as though I was fearing his reaction. Softly, Wolfram turned his head towards me, his body shaking. The sakura flowers danced in the fresh air to delicately fall upon his golden hair. He looked straight into my eyes. I glanced at the lake near us. Our reflections were troubled by a fish that swam away as soon as I saw it.

He raised his hand, touching his cheek.

" Why did you have to slap so hard?"

" I-I'm sorry," I blurted out, blushing and looking down, ashamed. " I didn't mean to hurt you..."

" Yuuri...you really mean it?"

I quickly picked up the broken pieces of my perturbed mind and looked into his eyes again.

" Yes!...Wolfram, I want to get engaged to you...I want more than "dating" and "flirting". I...truly want to keep travelling my life with you. I don't want it to be a short journey. I...I love you."

His lips stretched into a smile, at last. I felt my own following the same way. Relief washed over me.

" So..."

I hadn't figured out he would take advantage of it to slap me, too.

" Of course, wimp. I want you...to...to become mine." He pulled me into his arms and hugged me so hard I could barely breathe, but I rapidly made up by locking his arms around him. We remained like this for...how long? I don't even know it, but we were too happy to speak, this moment didn't need words to be described, it was stronger than anything I had, from my part, ever felt. I kissed his blond curls tickling my face then asked for his lips.

We kissed, peace making our hearts beat in sync. " 22 years old, wimp. It was time for you to propose me." I backed up and stared into his joyful, shining eyes.

" Better late than never?"

" Oh really? Then go NOW prepare my wedding!" He pushed me backwards and I fell into a swirl of water, the lake swallowing me.

" WOLF! Wolf! What are you..."

In a few seconds I'd be back in Shin Makoku, thinking people were going to ask me, with a scolding glare, where I left Wolfram (mostly Gwendal); but soon, I felt another hand circled mine. Wolfram was smiling at me, leading me through water. I hadn't seen him plunging with me.

**THE END.**

**(1) Inspired by a scene in Les Amitiés Particulières (by Roger Peyrefitte)**


End file.
